Face From The Past
by milady dragon
Summary: When a familiar face shows up in the E.R., Allison Cameron's world is turned upside down... First in the Allison Cameron: Tomorrow Person series
1. Chapter 1

Face from the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I own neither the Tomorrow People nor House, M.D. Shame, really…

Author's notes: I am a fan of the TP audios, so this story takes place sometime during those, although Robert hasn't made his appearance yet (not sure how to write him, plus he'd put a big monkey-wrench in the plot). I'm not sure where I want this to be in regards to House, but it doesn't have either Vogler or Stacy in it, so those familiar with the series can draw their own conclusions…

* * *

Chapter One

Dr. Allison Cameron had been in the clinic when her pager had gone off, summoning her to the E.R.

That in itself was unusual. Cameron usually wasn't tapped for E.R. duty, even though she'd done her fair share of it as a student. Something must have happened, for her to be interrupted while on clinic duty.

When she arrived, there were already more doctors there than she's seen all day. She wasn't the only one there who was out of place: her boss, Dr. Greg House, and her fellow "ducklings," Dr. Eric Foreman and Dr. Robert Chase, were grouped together, along with Dr. James Wilson. Seeing those four in the E.R. made her realize that something serious was going on.

"There was an explosion at some industrial complex," Wilson answered her query. "They're bringing some of the injured here."

Cameron prayed that it wasn't as bad as they were preparing for, even as she was pulling on what she knew would be only her first pair of sterile gloves for the day…

"Yeah, and my soap was just getting interesting," House drawled, leaning heavily on his cane.

She sighed. Leave it to Greg House…sometimes she just didn't understand him.

The first ambulance arrived, and things went to hell from there…

Cameron found herself in a room with Wilson, working on a young woman who had been literally peppered with shrapnel. The only words they spoke were to ask the other for specific instruments.

Time seemed to lose meaning. Once they had done all they could for the woman, Wilson called for the next patient. Orderlies rolled her out, then in came another gurney.

The noise of the E.R. roared in Cameron's ears as she began cutting off the man's clothing. She started with his pants, and that was when she noticed the first injuries: his legs were broken. She called for splints even as she got the blood-soaked trousers off, careful not to prod the piece of tibia poking out of his calf.

"Damn," she heard Wilson curse. "I need Foreman, now!" he then bellowed.

Foreman was a neurologist; if Wilson was calling for him, then Cameron knew there was head trauma. She concentrated on getting the man's shirt off, having a difficult time pulling the collar out from inside the cervical brace that had been put on his neck. His left arm appeared to broken, as well, judging from the swelling along his forearm.

"This guy's a mess! Whatever happened to prioritizing these victims?" Wilson murmured. "Damnit, where's Foreman?"

"I'm here," came the reply. Cameron didn't look up from her examination of the bared torso, concerned by the bloating in the abdomen.

"We've got internal bleeding," she announced.

"We need an O.R.!" Wilson yelled again. It was amazing; the oncologist was usually so soft-spoken, it surprised Cameron to hear him shouting like that.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy stuck her head into the room. "I'll handle it, Dr. Wilson."

"We've got a skull fracture," Foreman added, "and there's blood coming from his ear. Could be brain injury. We're going to need an MRI too."

"I heard that," Cuddy replied, from where she was on the phone with the O.R. "Got it, too."

"And x-rays," Cameron put in.

Cuddy assented.

Cameron glanced up at her associate, as Foreman probed with delicate fingers along the man's blood-soaked dark hair. She got her first good look at his face; it surprisingly untouched, with just a gash on his cheek that had been butterfly-bandaged. He was handsome, perhaps in his late forties or early fifties. If he survived, a plastic surgeon would be able to handle the scar that cut would leave.

Then she did a double-take in shock. _She knew him._

Something must have shown in her face, because Wilson asked, "What's wrong, Cameron?"

"_John,"_ was all she could choke out.

"Oh my God," he swore. "You know him?"

She could only nod. What had brought John here? And why couldn't he escape the explosion?

_What was the most senior of the Tomorrow People doing there?_

"I need someone in here now!" Wilson shouted.

"What do you need?" came House's sharp voice. "Don't you have enough people in here already, Jimmy?"

"Take Cameron's place," he directed. "She knows the patient."

"Shit." House limped around her, gently pushing her out of the way.

"Come on, Cameron," Cuddy called.

Cameron couldn't leave. Seeing John there, looking so vulnerable…

"Allison!"

Her head snapped up, the surprise of hearing House using her first name breaking through her shock.

House had a look on his face that she'd never really seen there: sympathy. "We'll take care of him, Allison. I promise." He jerked his head toward the overloaded E.R. "They need you out there."

She nodded, letting Cuddy take her out of the room. Cameron glanced once more at the man who had taught her what it was like to be special…what it had meant to be a Tomorrow Person.

The man she'd alienated, ordered out of her life all those years ago.

Then she shoved all that to the back of her mind, needing to concentrate on the other patients who needed her. Absently she stripped the bloody gloves from her hands –_John's blood_, crept unbidden into her thoughts – and donned a new pair as she moved on to the next victim.

Cameron had no idea how long she'd been working; all she knew was that she was bone tired by the time the explosion victims had finally stopped coming in. She found the nearest chair and slumped into it, resting her elbows on her knees and her forehead in her hands. A part of her didn't want to relax, because that would mean she would have to start thinking about John again, and her mind shied away from the truth of his presence in her hospital.

"Allison?"

She looked up. Cuddy stood there, looking as exhausted as Cameron felt. "Hey."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm not sure. Can I get back to you about that?"

Cuddy smiled slightly. "Sure." She took the chair next to Cameron. "I wanted to let you know about your friend."

Cameron's heart lurched. "How is he?"

"I thought you might want to see for yourself." She handed the younger woman a chart. "He's in recovery now, but it's going to be touch and go for a while."

"Thanks." Cameron held the file, not sure she wanted to read it.

"Do you know his family?"

_There was a time when I_ was _family_, she thought darkly. "I can contact them."

"Are you sure? I can, if you want –"

"That's all right. I can do it." She stood up slowly.

"You can use my office it you want."

"I appreciate that." Cameron sighed. "This isn't going to be easy…" _In more ways than_ _the obvious one_, she added silently.

"If you need anything…"

"I know who to ask." She dredged up a half-hearted smile for her superior. It must have looked really bad, because it was obvious Cuddy didn't buy it for a second…

Cameron sat at Dr. Cuddy's desk, the chart now closed in front of her. She had all the current information on John's condition, and it didn't make for enjoyable reading. Just what had he gotten involved in, anyway? What had brought him to New Jersey, to an industrial complex that had destroyed itself in a sudden burst of fire and fury?

This next part made her more nervous than she'd been in a long time. Cameron had been so stubborn, forcing her own special abilities so far deep she'd almost completely forgotten she had them. She'd been sixteen the last time she'd even acknowledged her true self; seeing John, lying there on that gurney, had brought it all storming back.

There'd been a time when she'd actually wanted what John had offered, and she'd believed those days long gone. But, in the end, she'd had no real place to hide…

Cameron picked up the phone, wanting to look as if she were using it, if anyone thought to check on her. Then she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tried her best to calm her thoughts.

There was only one person she could call…

"_Tim_…" She let the name fly free from her mind, knowing his curiosity would make him answer. _"Tim_…"

"_Yes? I am Tim_," came the still-familiar voice. "_Who is this please? How do you know my name?"_ He echoed in her mind like he'd never left it.

"_I'm Allison Cameron_," she answered.

"_Allison?"_ There was such warmth in his calm mental voice it made Cameron want to cry. _"It's so very good to hear from you! How have you been?"_

"_I've been fine. But I have some bad news…"_ She couldn't keep the pain from her telepathic sending.

Instantly, Tim's voice went grave. _"What is it? You know I will help in any way I can, and so will the other Tomorrow People…"_

Even after all these years, and the words she'd said in her parting, Cameron was still considered one of them. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. _"Tim, John's here."_

Tim paused for a moment, then said, _"Of course, I knew he was in your area, Allison. As a matter of fact, he was going to contact you after his business was completed –"_

"_No, Tim,"_ she interrupted, _"I mean he's _here_, in my hospital."_ She pushed aside the thought that John had been meaning to get in touch with her; she couldn't deal with that now. That he'd actually known where she was…he'd cared enough to keep up with her whereabouts…

"_What has happened?"_ Now Tim sounded frantic.

_"There was an explosion nearby. When they brought the injured in, John was among them. It…it's bad, Tim. Really bad…"_

"_Tell me, please."_

She'd been dreading this. Tim was so much more than just a computer…he was family, too. _"Both his legs are broken, as well as his left arm. There were internal injuries…they had to remove his spleen. But, that's not the worst of it…"_ She stopped. This was so hard…

_"Be honest with me, Allison."_

_"Tim, he…his skull was fractured. There was intercranial bleeding; they had to insert a shunt to help release the pressure. It's possible there's brain damage… he's in a coma, and we won't know anything until he wakes up."_

"_You mean, if he wakes up."_ Tim's voice was so quiet Cameron wasn't certain at first that she'd heard it at all.

It was her fear, as well…_"Please, don't think that way. John's under the best medical care possible."_

"_We should send him to the Trig –"_

"_We can't do that, Tim. He's in critical condition. The stress of the jaunt might possibly kill him. Besides, I admitted that I know him. How would it look if he suddenly disappeared from the hospital?"_

"_You are right, of course, Allison."_ He sounded defeated. _"Who is caring for him?"_

"_My boss. Dr. Gregory House."_

There was a pause. _"I have searched the computer records and you are correct in your assessment of Dr. House's capabilities. John is, indeed, in the best possible hands."_

Cameron actually smiled at that. _"I'll keep you up to date, I promise. They won't allow me to be an attending, since I'm…emotionally attached…to him, but they'll keep me in the loop. I…really gave myself away. I was so shocked, I couldn't help it. It's been so long since…well, since the last time I'd spoken to him. To see him, lying there…it was really hard, Tim. We might not have parted under the best of terms, but I still…" _Her mental voice faded.

"_I understand, Allison. We have missed you."_

"_Was…was John really going to contact me?"_

"_Yes, he was. John felt it was past time to make amends."_

Cameron's chest warmed. _"What was he doing here anyway, Tim?"_

"_We had received intelligence that a company called Intellex had gained access to possible alien technology. John went to investigate."_

"_It says in his records that he was a reporter."_

"_That was his cover, yes. Intellex was holding a press conference on a new technological application, although they would not release any further information beforehand."_

"_I'm thinking that whatever it was they were up to caused the explosion."_

"_That would be a viable hypothesis. It would also explain John's presence…and the fact that he was a victim of the explosion itself. He was caught unaware."_

"_And couldn't jaunt out in time."_

"_Exactly." _

"_Doesn't he understand the term 'back-up'?"_

"_I have often asked him the same thing."_

"_Tim…there _are _other Tomorrow People on earth right now, aren't there?" _The idea that John was alone with just Tim…

_"Yes, Elena is here. Paul is away at the moment."_

Cameron was glad, although both names were completely unknown to her. "S_he should be here, as next of kin."_

"_I shall call her immediately."_

"_Whatever you do, don't let her jaunt over right away. If John was a normal person, then he would have had to fly here, and his passport lists him as being from London…unless Elena doesn't have an accent?"_

"_I am afraid that she, too, is from England."_

"_Then you'd better time it to look like she flew here. Remember the time difference, too…"_

"_I shall take that into consideration. Allison. You will keep me informed?"_

"_Do you even have to ask?"_

"_Of course not. I apologize."_

"_There's no need. And Tim?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It was good to talk to you again. I just wish it had been under better circumstances."_

"_As do I. We have truly missed you, Allison."_

"_I missed you, too. Although I didn't realize it until now. I'll talk to you soon."_

"_I understand."_ Tim's comforting mental presence was gone.

Cameron missed it instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Face from the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Tomorrow People or House...which might be a really good thing...

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has read this. I really debated about posting it.

* * *

Chapter Two 

Cameron had only meant to put her head down for a minute; talking telepathically after so many years had given her a headache.

But the next thing she remembered was someone calling her name.

She jerked upright, suddenly remembering she was in Cuddy's office and had, most likely, fallen asleep. Cameron blinked to clear her vision, apologizing to whomever had awakened her.

"Not necessary." House stood in the doorway, leaning tiredly against the jamb. "You've just had a very stressful day."

"I didn't realize I was so tired…"

"It always sneaks up on you. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad it was me, and not She Who Must be Obeyed…"

Cameron snorted. She knew damned well that Cuddy wouldn't have minded finding her asleep on the bosses' desk.

She also realized that House was being uncharacteristically nice to her. Cameron let is slide for now.

"Wanted to let you know that we've moved your friend into the ICU," House went on.

"I'd like to see him." She got up, her back complaining about the unnatural position she'd been sleeping in.

He didn't say anything, just held the door open for her. Together they headed toward the elevator. Cameron was glad of the company.

Once they were inside the car, House asked, "Did you reach any next of kin?"

"Yes. His…cousin, Elena." She hoped he didn't notice the hesitation. Cameron hadn't talked to Tim about a cover story, and she hoped this one would be appropriate. "She should be here in the morning."

"Good." They continued the trip in silence.

ICU was quiet; only the beeping of machinery marking time on the ward. They passed a couple of empty rooms, before House ushered her into the one where they'd moved John.

Cameron was truly going to cry this time, she knew it. Seeing him lying there, with all sorts of tubes and wires running from his lifeless body, was almost too much to bear. John was intubated, only breathing with the aid of a machine. His head was swathed in bandages, both legs and left arm in casts…she'd never wanted to ever see anyone like this, let alone a man who had once had an important place in her life.

"When I was thirteen," she began, not really aware that she was even speaking aloud, "I was going through a really hard time. My parents honestly didn't know what to do with me; it was so bad they were considering committing me to a hospital somewhere. That's when a man showed up on our doorstep."

She paused, blinking away the tears. "Somehow, he managed to talk my parents into giving him a chance to help me. And he did. It seemed like a miracle at the time." Cameron smiled at the memory. "My parents were so grateful they practically adopted him. Mom was always inviting him over for dinner…looking back on it now, it was really kind of funny.

"But, when I hit high school I fell into a…well, not a bad crowd, but more like a sad crowd. We were known as the Freak Squad, I'm sure you know the type…outcasts, kids too smart for their own good, acne and shyness and the whole nine yards. All we wanted was to be normal.

"The problem was, I knew I wasn't normal, and never would be. My friend was responsible for that. Ironically, the one thing that had brought him into my life was the thing that I most wanted to be rid of.

"I was sixteen when I'd finally had it. We had a terrible argument about it; he kept insisting that I couldn't go back to being "just" Allison Cameron, that I'd come too far to turn away now. I just wanted to be normal. I wanted to be left alone.

"I never saw him again."

"Until today."

House's voice brought her out of her reverie; she'd almostforgotten he was there. She looked at him. Gone was his usual swagger, his snide manner. He was truly listening to her, truly hearing what she was saying.

Her heart warmed a little.

"Yes,' she answered. She swiped a tear away. "For three years, we were like family, John and I. God, I think there was a time when I was half in love with him, but when you're that young you really don't have any concept of what love really is. Of course, there were times I wanted to slap him, when he was being condescending and oh, so superior…but he was a good friend. He saved my life. And I treated him like shit."

"I'm sure he forgave you."

"Oh, I know he did. I found out…he knew where I was. He was going to come and see me after he finished…his assignment." Cameron was really crying now. It was just so unfair, to be so close to forgiveness and redemption, only to have it snatched away.

"Let me take you home."

She scrubbed her eyes clear. "It's okay, I can drive myself –"

"Like hell you can. You're an emotional wreck."

"Look, I appreciate that you're being all nice to me, but it's not necessary."

"It doesn't have a damn thing to do with being nice, Cameron. If you go and get yourself killed on the way home, I'll have to deal with this…cousin, tomorrow. I'd rather leave that to you, thanks much."

Cameron laughed. It was the first time she had since that morning.

* * *

The evening news was on, the top story being the explosion at the Intellex facility. Cameron watched avidly, hoping for some sort – and sort – of information to explain what had happened. Her herbal tea and yogurt quite forgotten, she listened as the newsreader stated with authority that the disaster was still under investigation, and that the official casualty total now stood at fourteen dead, fifty-two injured.Perhaps Tim would know more… 

She curled up on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest, as she concentrated on contacting him. _"Tim?"_

"_Allison!"_ the computer replied promptly. _"Do you have any news on John's condition?"_

"_I'm afraid not. He's been moved into ICU, but it's going to be days before we know anything."_

"_Elena is here with me now."_

"_Oh! Hello, Elena."_

"_Hello,"_ came a friendly, female voice into her mind, _"it's nice to finally meet you, although I wish it could have been under different circumstances."_

"_What do you mean by, 'finally meet me'?"_

"_I've seen Tim's records on you, plus John's mentioned you a couple of times."_

"_Oh. I see."_

"_Are you ready for my arrival?"_

"_I am. I told them you were John's cousin, if that's all right."_

"_That's fine."_

"_Tim, do you have any other information on the explosion besides what they're showing on the news?"_

"_Not much more, Allison. I know they are still investigating, although the destruction was quite complete. I am, however, following other avenues of inquiry, and hope to have more news soon. May I ask what room John is in?"_

"_In ICU, bed 3. Why?"_

There was a pause, then, _"I am now able to monitor the medical computers in John's room. I shall know the moment anything occurs."_

Cameron laughed. _"That's brilliant! You can get me any news even before I'm paged!"_

"_That is the general idea."_ Tim sounded decidedly smug.

"_Tim's told me the extent of John's…injuries," _Elena replied, a hitch in her mental voice. _"What else can I expect?"_

"Maybe…maybe I shouldn't say anything, let you see him for the first time instead of preparing you…"

"_I don't think you _could _prepare me, Allison."_

She had a point. Even though Cameron had worked hard on her professional detachment – some would say with little success – she'd been stunned by the sight of John lying there…_"He's on life support, but that's to be expected with such life-threatening injuries. You're going to be shocked by his appearance. I'm sorry."_

"_That's okay. Please go on."_

Then she had an idea. _"Do you think you could see an image if I broadcast it hard enough?"_

"_It's worth a try."_

Cameron brought up her last sight of John: all the machines, the tubes and wires and bandages and casts, then flung it away from her mind as best she could. She was so much out of practice at this, though…

A mental gasp was all she needed, to know the image had been received. _"I'm sorry."_

"_Why should you be sorry, Allison? It's what I asked you to do. It's just so difficult to see him like that…"_

"_I know the feeling, believe me. Even though I hadn't seen John since I was a teenager, the moment I recognized him…well, I don't think I have to tell you what it was like."_

"_I would imagine your shock was even greater than mine, just because it's been so long."_

"_I'd almost completely forgotten him, you know? I'd pushed that part of my life so far down in my memory that it was like something I'd once dreamed. To suddenly realize that dream was real…I'm glad you're coming, Elena. Even though I've never met you, it's going to be nice to have someone here who…well, you know."_

"_I do. I'll be there in the morning, your time."_

"_Allison," _Tim cut in, _"have you considered confiding in Dr. House about John's special powers?"_

"_NO!"_ she fairly shouted down the link._ "Absolutely not!"_

"_A doctor must know everything about his patient in order to treat him properly. As a doctor yourself, you must certainly know that."_

Cameron chewed the inside of her mouth, considering what Tim was proposing. She remembered every single time House had claimed that "everyone lies," and here she was keeping this from him. Would telling him really make a difference in John's care, or would it open up a whole can of worms Cameron just didn't want to deal with? _"I'll…think about it, Tim. Right now, I just don't see that House knowing about the Tomorrow People as being particularly helpful."_

"_I understand, and I'll support whatever decision you make. However, please remember that not all Saps are going to want to exploit the Tomorrow People. Some have become quite good friends."_

"_I'll keep that in mind, Tim. I promise. Right now, though, all this telepathic communication is giving me a headache. I'm not used to it at all."_

"_Just one more thing, Allison. I am going to send you a jaunting belt, just in case you have a need to get to John's side immediately."_

"_I…hadn't thought of that. Of course, I'll need one. Thanks, Tim."_

"_You're quite welcome, Allison."_

"_And I'll see you in the morning," _Elena added. _"Get some rest, okay?"_

"_I'll try."_ With that, Cameron cut her mental tie to them.

Within seconds, a jaunting belt appeared on her coffee table.

She chuckled; it was just as ugly as she remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

Face from the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: same as before – I don't own anything!

Author's notes: First, an apology to those who aren't familiar with the Tomorrow People: I originally posted this in another category before realizing it fit here much better!

The Tomorrow People was a British SF series back in the 1970's, about young people with special powers, most specifically telepathy, teleportation (called jaunting), and telekinesis. Tim was their trusty biotronic computer, and they lived in an underground base called the Lab. It lasted 8 seasons (or series, as the British say) eventually making it to America via Nickelodeon. Nick tried to remake it in the early 90's, but it didn't last nearly as long. Recently, Big Finish Productions have continued the old series in audio adventures available on CD (and they are excellent, I recommend them heartily) bringing back one of the leads from the original (that would be John, whom in this story I've managed to just about kill off, but then you only hurt the ones you love…heehee). I loved the series growing up (and they're actually out on DVD now) and this story just suddenly came to me.

I really appreciate those who are reading, and I hope I don't disappoint. This is my first fanfic in either House or Tomorrow People, and only the second story I've ever posted. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Three 

"Dr. Cameron?"

She turned from the patient she'd been trying to convince that his symptoms were only the flu to look at Dr. Cuddy. "Yes?"

"Mr. Valentine's cousin is here. Let me take over for you; she's in my office."

Cameron smiled inwardly. She'd actually known the moment Elena had jaunted in; the other woman had kindly warned her telepathicallyto expect her arrival.

"Thanks." She handed the file to Cuddy, snapping off her sterile gloves as she left the exam room.

The trip to Cuddy's office took no time at all, but even then Cameron had halfway been tempted to jaunt there the moment she was in the elevator. Once she'd put on the belt that Tim had sent her, Cameron had felt a sudden sense of belonging; a feeling she hadn't known she'd missed.

But she restrained herself; content to send Elena a quick thought saying she was on her way.

"_I'm not alone,"_ came the response. _"Your Dr. House is here."_

Cameron was surprised, after House had commented about not wanting to have anything to do with John's so-called cousin. It was just another in a long line of confusing examples of House's contrary behavior…good thing she _hadn't_ jaunted, then!

She felt a sudden sharp stab of anxiety and fear, and Cameron assumed that House had just explained to Elena about John's condition. She'd known there would have been no way to prepare the other Tomorrow Person for the truth, and it was with a shameful relief that she'd been proven right.

When she entered the office, House was actually handing Elena a tissue. Even though she'd never met the other woman before, she knew she would have recognized her anywhere. She was about Cameron's own height, with dark curly hair and caring eyes. Those eyes were currently crying, as the impact of what had happened hit home hard. It was one thing for Cameron to have told her, and then showed her what she'd seen; it was another for someone else to confirm the information.

Elena looked in her direction as she opened the door. In seconds, she was hugging Cameron, and both women were crying in each other's shoulder. Cameron could feel Elena's pain and uncertainty up close and personal.

Eventually they broke apart. Elena tried to smile, but it wasn't a very good effort. "It's good to see you," she said.

"You, too," Cameron replied. She looked between her and House. "I take it Dr. House has told you everything he knows about John's condition?"

Elena nodded. "Can I see him now?"

"You'll take her up, won't you Cameron?" House said.

"Sure I will." She cast a glance over her shoulder at her boss, still somewhat surprised that he'd done what he'd claimed he'd wanted her to do. He just raised an eyebrow, his eyes looking far too innocent for her liking.

She ushered Elena out of the office.

"I just can't believe this is happening," the British woman replied, taking Cameron's arm as they headed toward the elevator.

"I know what you mean," Cameron admitted.

"Was it bad, seeing him in the emergency room like that?"

The doctor pressed the button to call the elevator. "You have no idea. I don't think seeing one of my parents lying on that table would have been more of a shock." The doors slid open; she ushered her fellow Tomorrow Person into the car. Once the doors were closed, she asked, "Did you know what he was up to?"

Elena shook her head. "But you know John; he's so secretive sometimes, it just drives me mad!"

Cameron snorted. "I was hoping he might've learned his lesson since I last saw him. He was always trying to do everything himself, back then. I remember the time there was this alien trying to get elected as President…"

The two women exited the elevator on the ICU floor. Even during the day, the ward was so quiet, Cameron sometimes thought of the place as a tomb…now that comparison made her feel guilty.

She stopped just outside John's room. "Elena, I'm not going to lie to you…it's really bad. I know I sent you that image – "

"Let's just get this over with, okay?"

"Okay." Cameron slid the door open, letting the other woman enter first.

She had to brace Elena to keep her from falling. Cameron could feel the shock radiating from her, and 'pathed back to her calm and reassurance.

It helped; Elena walked farther into the room, taking on all the machines, tubes, and bandages that nearly hid John from sight. While Cameron would honestly say the shock wasn't any easier for her, she could actually bring up some of her medical detachment this time. She moved Elena over the room's only chair, sitting her down in it. "_It's going_ _to be okay_," she spoke silently. "_We'll get through this…John will get through this_."

"_Seeing him like this_…" her mental voice sobbed in time with her breathing.

"_I know. But he's being taken care of, by the best doctor I know. Even if he is a bit of an asshole…"_

"_You feel that way, and you still work for him?"_

"_It's because he's the best. When you want to be the best, you work for the best."_

"_I can't imagine you_ not _being the best someday_…"

"_Thanks"_. Cameron actually blushed. "_But that's a long way off yet." _

"_Do you think…I know you told Tim that taking John to the Trig was a bad idea, and bringing a healer here would be equally bad, but maybe I can feed him a little of my own energy? Would that be all right?"_

_"I wish I'd thought of that! Of course it should be. I was just afraid that, if John healed to quickly, it might bring unwanted attention down on us. The last thing we want is someone taking an interest in him, since he can't take care of himself right now…"_

_"True. I'll be careful."_

"_I know you will. But, Elena, I have to ask you not to try to speak to him telepathically_. _We don't know if there's any brain damage, and if ther_e is…" Cameron trailed off, squeezing the other woman's shoulder in sympathy.

_"I could make it worse. I understand."_

"I have to get back to work now," Cameron said, out loud. "I'll be back later. Maybe we can have lunch together."

"That would be lovely," the other woman answered.

Cameron squeezed her shoulder once more then left, heading back to the clinic. Work was the only thing distracting her from the wreck of her friend…

* * *

She did have lunch with Elena. Cameron had wanted to have a Tomorrow Person-specific conversation, but they were joined by House and Wilson not long after sitting down. To his credit, House was on his best behavior – or what passed for good behavior with the irascible doctor, and for that Cameron was grateful. Her boss could be a real shit, and that was at the best of times. 

He seemed genuinely interested in Elena, and Cameron didn't know if that was a good thing. For her part, Elena answered his questions politely; she found out the other woman was a travel agent, and she used that as her reason for being able to get a flight out so quickly. Elena held up quite well under the onslaught, but it was with a real sense of relief that Wilson finally dragged him off. Cameron apologized, but Elena simply shrugged, saying that House "hadn't seemed as bad as all that."

"He sure has you fooled," was Cameron's response.

After telling Elena that she'd be back up to John's room after her shift, Cameron headed toward the conference room, hoping that some interesting case had come in that would help take her mind off John's condition. Chase and Foreman were there; the Australian was working a crossword, while the neurologist had his chair tilted back against the glass wall, his eyes closed.

"How's your friend?" Chase asked as she entered.

"Still the same." She headed over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup. Then she joined the two at their table. "It'll be a while before anything changes."

"I hear the cousin is nice looking."

_Oh, Chase_…Cameron bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "She's not my type," she quipped.

"She's not yours either, Chase," came the sarcastic voice of their boss as he limped into the room. "She's way too smart. Plus, I somehow doubt that any friend of Cameron's is into domination."

"How would you know what me or my friends might be into?" Cameron asked sweetly.

"Are we talking a little girl-on-girl action here?" House snarked back. "Can I watch?"

"In your dreams, House. Besides, I thought we already established that she wasn't my type."

"That's what you say." There was quite the lascivious accent on "say."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, that's beside the point. Wake up Foreman before he falls flat on his ass. We have a new case."

"Like I could sleep through all that," Foreman chuckled. He tilted his chair back up on all four legs.

House went on to explain about their new patient. Cameron promptly lost herself in the puzzle he was outlining.


	4. Chapter 4

Face From The Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either House or the Tomorrow People.

Author's notes: I hope my general explanation in the last chapter helped. I promise to flesh it out more as the story goes on…

* * *

Chapter Four 

After saying goodbye to Elena, and watching her fellow Tomorrow Person jaunt home, Cameron found herself alone in her apartment.

Alone with her thoughts.

Well, not exactly alone…not when there was Tim to talk to.

"_Good evening, Allison,"_ the computer greeted her warmly.

"_Same to you, Tim."_ It was amazing how swiftly she'd fallen back into the old habits: when she'd been younger – and firmly ensconced within her extended family – she'd always contact Tim before going to bed.

_"I have missed our evening talks. Only Kenny ever came close, but he would always say good morning to me."_

She'd once met Kenny, on a trip to the Trig. Within minutes, he'd had her laughing. _"How is Kenny?"_

"_Dead, I am afraid,"_ Tim answered sadly.

"_I'm sorry. I really didn't know him, but he was really nice."_

"_Thank you. It was a difficult time, for all of us. Especially for John."_

_"I can understand that. Kenny was the third TP to break out, wasn't he?"_

"_Yes. John was first, then Carol. I do not believe you ever met Carol."_

_"No. I never had that pleasure. I hope she's not dead, too…"_

_"Not at all. Carol is very much alive, and very happy."_

Cameron stifled a yawn. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

Tim picked up on it. _"You should get some rest. We will get caught up later, I promise."_

_"I'll hold you to that, Tim. I feel like I've missed so much…"_

_"You are, of course, welcome to jaunt to the Lab anytime you wish."_

_"I will, when John's out of the hospital."_

_"Allison, I have not contacted any of the other Tomorrow People. Except for Paul, they are all off world at this time."_

_"That's for the best, I think. I know John wouldn't want the fuss."_

Tim chuckled. _"You are right. I will contact them, if…"_ His voice faded.

She didn't want to think beyond that, either. "_What about Paul? You say he's on earth?"_

_"Yes. I have contacted him, of course, but I told him he need not change his plans. I would let him know if he were needed. It would save him much explanation, considering he is in the midst of a family vacation at this time."_

_"But you and I both know he's most likely trying to get out of it at this very moment."_

_"Of course."_

This time the yawn was too huge to ignore. _"Sorry, Tim."_

_"There is no need to apologize. You should sleep. We shall talk in the morning."_

_"Goodnight, Tim."_

_"And you, Allison."_

Cameron broke contact. She showered, changed, and had crawled into bed in record time. But, as tired as she was, she couldn't get to sleep. She played with the idea of taking something to help her, but decided against it. The thoughts that kept her mind active were ones she'd never considered before, and they were a little troubling. She needed to think them through, if she were to get any peace.

Being a Tomorrow Person was something she'd long forgotten about. She'd so much wanted to be normal, that she'd totally sublimated her powers and much of her memories of her time with John. Cameron had seen so much, experienced so much, just in that three-year span. She'd set foot on alien worlds; stopped at least one invasion from space; had been offered a future no ordinary person could ever have dreamed of. She could have been anything: a diplomat, serving the Galactic Federation like so many other Tomorrow People before her; an explorer, seeing planets no human being ever would; or she could have followed her first love, medicine, becoming a doctor among the greatest the galaxy had to offer.

And, in the end she'd turned her back on all that, had mercilessly crushed those aspirations into what a normal person could have achieved. But, strangely, she didn't regret it. She hadn't missed her powers at all.

But her one major regret was in hurting John. He'd quite literally saved her life: when a Tomorrow Person "broke out," gaining their powers and all the responsibilities that came with them, it was usually a nightmare time. Many nascent TP's didn't survive the experience, and as matter of fact had witnessed one such failed break out. John had come at the time when she'd needed him most.

And she'd repaid that by betraying his dream…and betraying him in the process.

Cameron punched the pillow angrily. She'd thrown away the friendship and trust of a really good man, just because she'd gotten scared and hadn't wanted anything to do with her true nature any longer.

John _needed _to recover, so she could apologize.

She didn't even know when she did fall asleep; but she was suddenly awakened by Tim's panicked voice in her mind. _"Allison!"_

Her heart literally stopped. There was only one reason he'd sound like that. _"What's going on?"_

_"John's vital signs are rising precipitously. His heart rate has doubled, and his brain activity has become erratic."_

Tim gave her details as she jumped out of bed, darting out into the living room and going for her jaunting belt. _"It_ _sounds like he's having a seizure,"_ she diagnosed, as she snapped the belt around her waist. _"It's not unusual in patients who've suffered severe head trauma. Can you jaunt me into the room next to his?"_

_"I can."_ Tim sounded calmer.

_"Don't worry, Tim. I'll check it out."_

_"I am jaunting you now."_

Cameron had forgotten just how it felt to jaunt. While a Tomorrow Person could teleport on their own, the belts gave them a power boost and made jaunting much more accurate.

Her apartment faded out, and in the next instant the room next to John's appeared around her. She was disoriented at first, and she reached out toward the bed to steady herself. The tiles were cold under her bare feet, and that sensation did more to help her regain her equilibrium than anything else; while jaunting didn't really feel like anything, suddenly being in another place could really be confusing.

There was quite a lot of commotion coming from John's room. Cameron moved out of the empty room, emerging just enough to see around the corner. Two nurses, an orderly, and the night attending were all there, trying to help, but it was all she could do not to storm inside and do what she could.

John was indeed having a seizure, just as she'd guessed. Cameron's eyes filled with tears, knowing she couldn't do anything, that she had to watch them working around her injured friend. His entire body was jerking, and the orderly was trying his best to hold the flailing limbs down without doing any more damage to the broken legs. One of the nurses was doing the same to his broken arm, while the other was handing a syringe to the attending, whom Cameron recognized as Dr. Sheridan.

Sheridan inserted the needle into the shunt in John's IV. Cameron knew it had to be an anticonvulsant – most likely Dilantin – and she was quickly proved right as the drug took effect, and the convulsions ceased.

Cameron released the breath she hadn't been aware she's been holding. She overheard Sheridan order a Dilantin drip, to prevent another seizure, and she tried to duck back around the corner to avoid them seeing her.

What she hadn't counted on was that someone had noticed her presence, and it wasn't by anyone in John's room.

She turned, and almost ran into House.

He was standing just beyond the empty room, staring at her in shock.

_Oh my God…_

House recovered first. "Well, I've always wanted to know what you wear to bed…" he drawled, shifting his weight slightly.

Cameron actually blushed. She'd had Tim jaunt her to the hospital without bothering to change; her nightshirt draped just to above her knees, and the jaunting belt rucked part of that material up around her waist, making it even shorter. It was then she realized just how cold her bare feet were.

_"Allison, what is wrong?"_ came Tim's worried mental voice. He must have picked up on her emotions.

_"John's okay. I'll have to talk to you later._" She shut down her connection to the biotronic computer, needing to concentrate on her boss.

Who was just standing there, looking at her appraisingly. "I was in my office when the page came through. Now, by using deductive reasoning – and observing your state of undress – I would say that you'd been at home, in bed. The question is: just how in the hell did you get here before me?"

There wasn't a simple lie she could fall back on. Cameron could just walk past and pretend nothing was out of the ordinary – and she was really tempted to do just that – but it would just put off this confrontation. She'd hoped she'd never have to explain; that John would recover and that he and Elena could leave her to the secrecy she'd lived with for all these years. She could never go back to being without them, she'd known that the moment she'd felt Tim in her head, but they'd respect her decision to want to be in the periphery of events. Of course she'd help out when she could, but all she really wanted to be was a doctor, and to learn from one of the best Earth had to offer. Her ambitions really didn't run in any other direction.

House was starting to look impatient. Cameron cleared her throat, then asked, "Don't you have a patient to look in on, Doctor?"

He snorted, stumping past her. "Don't think this is over," he snapped.

Cameron didn't think that for a second.

She watched him enter the room, then turned and went back into the one she'd jaunted into. She leaned on the bed in order to steady her suddenly shaky knees. What was she going to do?

_"Tim?"_ she called out silently, knowing he'd be waiting to hear from her.

_"Allison! You said John is all right?"_

_"Yes."_ She closed her eyes, the better to concentrate. _"But we might have another problem."_

_"What has happened?"_

Cameron took a deep breath. _"My boss saw me here."_

_"And he wanted to know what you were doing there? Could you not say you were visiting?"_

"_I was in bed when you called, Tim. I didn't put any clothes on. I'm in my nightshirt."_

_"Ah."_ Surprisingly, the computer didn't sound at all bothered by her revelation.

She wanted nothing to pound her head into the nearest wall. "_How did I ever survive being a Tomorrow Person in the first place?"_

"_Do not berate yourself, Allison. It was equally my fault, for calling you when John's condition changed."_

_"But I should've been ready for a late-night call. Our very existence depends on hiding from the Saps…"_

_"Not all Saps are out to exploit your powers. Perhaps your Dr. House would keep your secret."_

_"But it's not just me, Tim! It's John! He's helpless, if anyone comes for him."_

_"I believe you are making a mountain out of a molehill. If anything does occur, we can simply bring the two of you away. It would mean you would have to give up your life…ah. This is really what you're afraid of, isn't it?"_

Cameron sighed. He'd hit the dilemma right on the head. Intellectually, she knew that House's knowing about herself and John could only help in her friend's recovery. And, truth be known, she did trust House; he was a major asshole, but he had been known to keep a secret.

But would it change the way he thought of her?

_"You cannot hide from this, Allison. If you cannot come up with a logical explanation, then you must tell Dr. House the truth. If it makes you feel any better, I believe John would agree that sharing your secret would be the best thing."_

_"Yes, well John is lying in a room, attached to all different sorts of machines and unconscious right now. He's not_ _in any fit state to agree or disagree."_ She sighed again. "_Do you have the coordinates to House's office?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then why don't you jaunt me there?"_

_"You are making the right decision."_

_"I haven't decided anything yet, Tim." _But she'd have to, if she intended to stay at the hospital.

If she intended to keep working with Dr. Gregory House.


	5. Chapter 5

Face From The Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either House or the Tomorrow People…although I really like messing them up a lot!

Author's notes: Another big thank you to those out there who are at least trying to read this. You guys are the greatest!

* * *

Chapter Five 

When House got back to his office, Cameron was waiting for him.

She'd had a little time to think – and to ask Tim to send her some sort of robe – before he arrived. The strangest part of the situation she found herself in was that she'd never even considered telling anyone about herself; had, in fact, nearly forgotten the part of her life she was now about to impart. And she was going to tell House, of all people…the most obnoxious man on the face of the planet…and yet she trusted him. Had done, for a long time now.

There'd also been time for Elena to call her, and offer to come and support her. Another mental voice had joined hers – it was Paul, finally able to break away from his family trip – and had chimed in the same, despite not having met Cameron yet. She was touched by the offers, but had declined. This was something she had to do herself. Elena said they'd stand by to help her if she needed it. Cameron promised to call if she did.

She was sitting in the dark when he finally came in. House was limping tiredly, and Cameron wondered vaguely why he'd been here so late, then decided it must be about the patient they'd been given this morning. It had been a mysterious set of symptoms…

"Is everything alright?" she asked, announcing her presence.

"Yes, as you well know." He paused slightly, then headed around his desk. He plopped down in the chair, levering his bad leg up onto the desktop. "I expected you to cut and run the moment I was busy."

"It _is _my friend you were going to see," she pointed out.

"True." He reached over and switched on the desk lamp.

Cameron blinked in the sudden glare. "Besides, I do have to work here. And I know you too well to think you'd ever drop this."

"You _think_ you know me. Nice robe, by the way. Can't wait to hear where you got it."

"A friend sent it to me." She pulled the collar a little closer to her throat, still a little uncomfortable with her boss – and yes, the man she still had feelings for – seeing her in such a state of undress.

"Well, that was a suitably mysterious answer. Was it Elena?"

Cameron was surprised by his guess. It was close enough to make her realize House might have put more together than she'd given him credit for. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, you didn't have the habit of suddenly appearing in hospital corridors in nothing but a long t-shirt and strange belt before your friend became a patient here. A belt, I might add, that matches exactly the one Elena wears. Fashion statement?"

She decided to ignore that last little jab. "We all wear them, actually."

"'We'?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath. "We call ourselves the Tomorrow People."

He raised an eyebrow. "That sounds a little pissy, don't you think?"

Cameron snorted. "Don't say that around John. He's the one who came up with it. He was the first of us, you see."

"Is it some kind of club?" He sounded incredulous.

"In a way…although you're born into this club, and you can't ever resign. You might walk away, for a little while, but it always comes back to you in the end. And when you least expect it, it seems." She smiled wryly, thinking about how she'd seen John after so long.

"And this happened to you when you were thirteen?"

_Ah_. He had been listening. That was actually gratifying. "That's when I broke out, yes."

Now he was confused. "I don't think you mean with zits."

She chuckled. "No, I don't. When I was thirteen, I started hearing voices, in my head. Of course, the automatic diagnosis was schizophrenia…"

"Of course it was. Didn't anyone test for any other underlying causes?"

"Not really. I mean, the symptoms were classic. They were very sure of their facts. I was put on medication…it worked for a while, but the voices kept coming back. It got so bad my parents were seriously considering institutionalizing me."

"Idiots. When the meds didn't work they should've been looking for some other cause."

"In a way, maybe it was for the best. Because it meant the doctors _didn't_ find the real reason for the voices."

"And it had something to do with this 'breaking out' you mentioned."

"It did. Because, you see, the voices I was hearing were real. I was hearing the thoughts of others around me."

His leg came off the desktop as he swiveled to look at her directly. "Can you repeat that please?"

"I said: I was picking up other's thoughts. Telepathically." It was pretty nice to see him all flustered like that.

"That's impossible…can you tell what I'm thinking now?" House stared at her fiercely.

Cameron had to laugh. "I don't need telepathy to know you're thinking I'm completely nuts."

He leaned back. "Well, _that_ was a gimme."

"You wanted to know the truth."

"I just didn't think I was getting an episode of John Edward."

"He talks to dead people. As far as I know, I can't do that."

"But you _claim_ to be able to read minds." This idea was busting through the credulous wall.

"Can I just finish this _before_ you call the nice young men in the clean white coats?"

He gestured for her to continue.

She curled her feet under her, in an effort to warm them up. She wished she'd asked Tim for a pair of socks, too. "Well, as I said, it was really bad. I couldn't sleep, eat, or function in any way past the voices. But, one night, as I lay in bed thinking this might be a good time to end it all, a single voice broke through all the noise in my head. He told me everything was going to be all right, that he was going to help me. That there wasn't anything to be worried about, that what was happening was natural and all I had to do was be patient, and tell him my name. I did, and the next day John showed up on our doorstep."

"And this is the same guy up in the ICU right now."

"Yes. He came that day, and literally saved my life. I was about to kill myself, to escape the voices." She still remembered how he'd apologized about taking so long getting to her, but he'd been away…it was much later that she found out that "away" was just a euphemism for being off planet.

"What did he do?"

"He showed me how to open myself to what I was becoming. Once I did that, everything else was simple. He taught me a lot of things…about myself, about what we were. That we weren't alone, there were others out there just like us. _I _wasn't alone."

Now she could tell he was intrigued; it was by the way he didn't seem at all interested in what she was saying.

"I also found out we had other powers, besides telepathy."

"Really?" he drawled. "X-ray vision, maybe? Am I wearing boxers or briefs?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be looking at your underwear." Well…she _might_, but she wasn't going to admit it. "He called us _Homo Superior_…the Tomorrow People. The next stage of human evolution. It was a little hard to take, at first, but after a while it began to make sense. After all, evolution hasn't stopped, and who's to say that _Homo Sapiens_ are the top of the chain for humankind? Besides, we _can _do things normal humans can't."

"So you're saying you're better than everyone else?"

"No. Not better…improved. The problem is, there are so few of us, we remain hidden for our own protection. But we're also sworn to protect humanity, and that's what we do."

"And that's what you're doing here…hiding?"

"No." She flushed slightly. "What I said before was true: after about three years I decided I wanted to be just like everyone else. I turned my back on my responsibilities, my friends…and I pushed my powers and memories of that time so far down I honestly didn't remember any of it until I saw John. Then it all came back to me."

"And what was your friend doing here? He was a reporter?"

"Not really. John was…investigating something funny going on at Intellex. We suspect the explosion was caused by whatever he was investigating." She wasn't about to mention alien technology…there was just so much she knew she'd get away with. "We figure the explosion caught him by surprise, or else he would've been able to get away."

"Outrun an explosion? Is superspeed in your repertoire, as well?"

Cameron laughed. "Not hardly. But this is." She closed her eyes…

And was across the room, in another chair.

House came up from behind his desk so quickly he banged his good leg into the wood. He swore a blue streak, while staring at her in the purest astonishment.

She let him rant. She kept her expression neutral, but inside she was enjoying this immensely. She hadn't planned on jaunting in front of him, but his reaction was priceless!

When he calmed down enough to for her speak again, she said, "Teleportation, obviously. We call it jaunting. The belt we wear gives us a power boost, and allows for better accuracy."

"I'd call that pretty damned accurate!" He gestured from one chair to her current seat.

"It's pretty good, considering I haven't done it on my own in years."

"Then you didn't…jaunt…to get here?"

"I did, but Tim helped me. I did this one myself." She motioned to where she'd been just moments before.

"And Tim's another one of your…group?"

She didn't think "group" was the original word he'd intended on using, but let it slide. "Tim is…special. I don't want to say any more than that."

"So you're only going to tell me selected bits of your story?" He sounded a little put out.

"You don't really need to know about Tim. If he wants to tell you about himself, he can. It's not my place." Besides, how could she explain the artificial intelligence without actually taking House to the Lab? And she wasn't about to do that. Tim was perfectly capable of contacting House on his own, by phone, if he so wanted.

"And how did you find out about what was going on with your friend?"

"Tim told me." She smiled sweetly.

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" He was frustrated.

"Look, House," she said seriously, standing to make her point, "we live in secrecy for a reason. If word of our presence got out…well, let's just say I've seen what happens when a Tomorrow Person falls into unfriendly Sap hands. And right now John is helpless. It's too dangerous to move him somewhere safe, where we can take care of him. I'm trusting you with our very lives, by telling you this. If this is too much, all you have to do is say so and we'll risk jaunting John out of here. We don't want to do it, but it's better than the alternative: someone getting access to one of us. But they'd also be getting the greatest one of us there is, and he'd be unable to stop them from doing anything they wanted to him."

"You didn't mention that I'd be putting your life in danger."

"Right now, John's the important one. If they got me…" she shivered, hugging herself, "well, I'm not that big a prize."

"You're one of my doctors," he snapped. "Of course you're important."

Cameron smiled. "Thanks."

"Besides, I've just got you trained up the way I want. I'd hate to break in someone else."

She rolled her eyes. So much for the bonding moment! 'Does that mean we can trust you with this?"

"Jesus, Cameron! You have to ask?" It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Okay, I admit this is a lot to take in, but your friend is my patient. I do have some sense of what's right and what's wrong. After all, there is such a thing as doctor-patient confidentiality."

"But I'm not your patient."

"I could smack you upside the head with my cane. That would make you my patient."

"Or put you jail for assault."

"That, too. But then it's been a long time since I've visited Bruno. I'm not sure he'd remember me, though."

Cameron snorted. She'd never figure him out. "Can I go home now?"

"What's keeping you? You can pop out anytime you want."

And just for that snide comment, she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Face From The Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own House or the Tomorrow People. Too bad, I'm having a lot of fun messing with them.

Author's note: Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for reading. And for those who've reviewed, you're the best. I love getting those little review notices in my inbox…

* * *

Chapter Six 

After their little talk that night, Cameron felt considerably better.

She would've said that telling House wouldn't have made a difference, but it did. It was like having a confidant…albeit a snappy, snarky confidante who used every opportunity to make up disturbingly sexual – and wickedly funny – jokes about her powers. It started when she'd telekinetically picked the Gameboy right out of his pocket; he'd given her a look that screamed, "you never said you could do _that_!" and the games officially began. To give him credit, he only said such things when he was alone with her, or when they were with the other Tomorrow People. Elena was suitably embarrassed, but Paul – who'd shown up the morning after John's seizure – loved every second of the teasing. Cameron had the feeling that House was creating a monster…

Elena and Paul had also taken to staying at Cameron's apartment. After the third day of jaunting back and forth from England, both of them had become significantly jet-lagged – or maybe the term was "jaunt-lagged" – and it only made sense that they keep on New Jersey time, especially since there was no idea how long it would take John to recover enough to go back home. Cameron's apartment was almost too small for the three of them, but she actually loved the company. They kept themselves entertained with stories of their times as Tomorrow People; some of the stories were funny, but there were also those tragedies that came along with being a "Defender of the Earth," as Paul put it. It had made Cameron chuckle, the first time he'd said it; she could actually hear the capitals and the quotation marks in the statement.

It was good to be around other Tomorrow People again. Cameron hadn't missed her powers; it was the friends she'd lost that she regretted most. Those times when she sat alone with John, holding his uninjured hand delicately and gently feeding him little bits of her own life energy, she came to realize just what she'd forced away. She had no doubt that John would have respected her decision to leave the dangerous life being a TP entailed. She hadn't had to go so far as to drive him out of her life. But, as the cliché went, hindsight was twenty-twenty.

It was a quiet four days, then Cameron's pager went off…

She was checking in on Elena and Paul, who were sitting in John's room. Elena had been looking more and concerned the longer John remained unconscious; Cameron reassured her, saying that it could still be days before the elder Tomorrow Person showed any sign of waking up. Tim had chimed in on the discussion, telling them that John's vital signs were improving somewhat every day. Between the two of them, they managed to assuage her fears.

Then Cameron's pager went off. She glanced at it; it showed the extension for the nurse's lounge. She knew damned well none of the nurses would be calling her, and she was smiling as she dialed.

"Joe's Pool Hall," came the snarky voice she knew and loved, "Eight-Ball speaking."

"That one's about as old as I am," she answered, just as sarcastically. "How did you manage to chase all the nurses out?"

"Must be my good looks, charm, and skills atconvincing people in doing what I want."

Cameron snorted in disbelief. "What _do_ you want, House?"

"I think you should come down here and see something."

He sounded serious, and despite herself Cameron was intrigued. "What's going on?"

"I think you'll want to see for yourself. And the coast is clear."

So it was sufficiently interesting to her boss that he was having her jaunt there. "I'm on my way then." She hung up the phone, returning to her friends.

But as she was explaining what House had said, Tim interrupted. _"Elena…Paul…_ _Allison." _

"_Yes Tim?"_ all three asked at once.

"_I have just intercepted a news report on the Intellex facility."_

"_Can you tell me on the way to see House?"_ Allison asked. _"He's in the first floor nurse's lounge."_

"_I can jaunt you there. He is alone."_

"_Thank you, Tim."_

"_You're most welcome."_

John's room faded out, replaced by the nurse's lounge. House was seated in a chair, leg propped up, the TV on but muted. _"What do you have?" _she asked both mentally and out loud.

"_There was a break-in on the grounds of the Intellex complex," _Tim went on.

"Something showed up on the news," House replied, at the same time. He pointed the remote at the television; it was then Cameron realized that whatever it was, it must be the same thing Tim was alerting them to.

She hushed the computer for a second, as House rewound the videotape that he'd thoughtfully made of what had so interested him. _"I think House has the report too."_

"_Then you should watch it yourself. I shall fill both Elena and Paul in."_

Cameron perched on the edge of House's chair, not noticing how close she actually was to him. The older doctor had the tape backed up, and hit play before she even asked.

As she's assumed, it was a news broadcast. " – at the destroyed Intellex facility last night," the newscaster was saying. House had obviously missed the first few seconds, and Cameron was glad that whoever had used the VCR last had conveniently left a tape in the machine. "The security guards on duty reported that six unknown intruders were seen on the grounds at sometime around midnight last night. According to the witnesses, they were tall, and wearing what appeared to be Halloween masks. As of yet, no one knows how they were able to circumvent the alarms that had been set up around the damaged areas, or how they left without being seen. Police and federal agencies are investigating. In other news – "

"_Halloween masks my ass," _Cameron snorted.

"_Agreed," _Tim said.

_"There weren't any pictures. Do you think you might be able to find some sort of images?"_

"_If there are any available, I shall find them."_

"_It would help to know what race we're dealing with," _Elena put in.

"You know," House cut in, "I can always tell when you're talking to your friends. Mind sharing?"

"We're just trying to figure out what it means," Cameron answered, a little defensively.

"I'm glad I could help."

She cringed inwardly at his tone. "Look, thanks for taping that report."

"You're welcome." He sounded mollified.

"_What's wrong, Allie?" _Paul asked, obviously picking up on her mood.

Cameron rolled her eyes, even though the younger Tomorrow Person couldn't see her. He'd been calling her that almost from the moment they'd met, and it drove her nuts. Elena had quietly sympathized, and said Paul had a thing about nicknames and that she'd get used to it…eventually.

"_Just House being…House," _she explained vaguely. _"What do you suggest we do about this?"_

While technically Cameron was the eldest Tomorrow Person present – excluding John, of course – Elena was actually the one with the most experience. For something like this, she'd defer to the other woman, having been out of the loop for so long.

"_Obviously, they were looking for something,"_ Elena mused. _"I wonder if they found it."_

"_Might be worth our time to take a look ourselves," _Cameron put in.

"_What do you expect to find?" _Paul asked.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to be having a conversation behind my back?" House inquired, almost mildly. "Although I suppose you're not _technically_ behind my back…"

"_Sorry, House is being a grouch. Be right back."_ Sometimes Cameron felt she was babysitting, but this time he was actually right. She _was_ being rude, and she apologized for it.

He looked a little surprised by her apology. "I want in." Apparently he was going to try to push her to see just how sorry she was.

Cameron sighed. "This isn't a poker game, House."

"I'm well aware of that. If it were poker, I'd have all your clothes by now."

"Not _strip _poker."

"Next time you might want to specify that."

"I will." She turned serious. "This could be dangerous. We don't have any idea what we're dealing with yet."

He went equally serious. "All I have to do is go up to the ICU and realize just how dangerous it is. I still want in."

Cameron knew she wasn't about to talk him out of it. Once House got his teeth into a secret not even a several megaton warhead could pry him loose. And when one of his own doctors was at the crux of said mystery… _"Elena, why don't you and Paul meet us in House's office? It'll be a little more private."_

"'_Us'?" came Elena's surprised query. _

"_Yes. House wants to be involved, too."_

"_In God's name…why?"_

"_You'll have to ask him that…"_

Elena's mental sigh was still echoing in her mind when Cameron turned back to her boss. He was staring up at her intensely. "Well?"

"We're meeting in your office."

"Then let's not keep them waiting." He levered himself up out of the easy chair, using the rubber tip of his cane to turn the TV off. "I only hope it was worth using that tape, though."

"What do you mean?" Cameron let him usher her out.

"Because that was Nurse Fleming's wedding tape…"


	7. Chapter 7

Face From The Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my car and it's really, really old…

Author's notes: Once again, thanks to my readers and reviewers. You are all great, and I much appreciate the support.

* * *

Chapter Seven 

Cameron didn't say anything as she and House made their way toward the other doctor's office.

She just wasn't sure about this. Yes, it had been years since she'd tangled with anything other than the odd mysterious illness – and House's moods, of course – but it had all come back to her, and she could remember vividly just how dangerous the life of a Tomorrow Person could be. And, yes, House had claimed to know, just by John's current condition, but there was more to it than that. They'd all been hurt, at least once, and she really didn't want to say that John's injuries were just more in a long line of damage done to each and every one of them. There'd even been deaths…more deaths than Cameron cared to know about. And she'd known Kenny, although for only just a short time; while Tim hadn't explained how the elder TP had been killed, she knew it had been in the line of duty, so to speak.

It was a life they'd all accepted, as part of their responsibilities toward the Earth and their fellow Tomorrow People. Cameron herself had accepted, once…before she'd gotten a case of normality. She'd even hidden it from her own parents, knowing her mother would have a heart attack if she knew her baby girl was out there, putting her life on the line for others. Although she suspected her father would have been dreadfully proud of her…

But House…he was a Sap, albeit one that had above normal intelligence and an above normal sarcasm quotient. Did he truly understand what he was getting himself into? Could she explain it to him in such a way as to completely disavow him of this notion of being involved?

Could she admit that she was dreadfully worried about him? That she didn't want him to go, and put his life in danger?

No, it would never work…

House held the office door open for her. She entered; Paul and Elena were already there, having jaunted from the ICU. They both looked equally confused. Cameron couldn't blame them.

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here," the older doctor chanted as they entered. He immediately went to his desk, propping his bad leg up onto the top.

"Look," Paul began, "we don't know what you're on about, mate – "

"Don't bother," Cameron sighed. "It won't work."

"She's right, you know." House stared up at the younger Tomorrow Person, looking at him as if he were an uninteresting problem. "I'm here, and I'm staying."

"We've had Saps working with us before," Elena replied, trying to be the voice of reason.

"What she said." Then House did a double-take. "Did you just call me a sap?"

Cameron smirked. "I call you a Sap, and you shrug it off. Elena calls you a Sap, and you object?'

"I expect it from _you_."

She ignored the tone. "Sap is short for Homo Sapiens."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It's not important at the moment, all right?"

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Do you think we could get back on topic here, please?' Elena interrupted.

"Of course." It was a good thing she did; Cameron knew she and House could go on sniping at each other all day.

"_Tim," _the other woman called telepathically, _"since it appears Dr. House wants to be involved, maybe you should phone his office line? Short of bringing him to the Lab – "_

"_Not a good idea at the moment," _Cameron cut in.

"_I don't want to have to 'translate' for him, if you know what I mean. And it appears he has a speakerphone here."_

"_Indeed I shall, Elena," _the computer replied. _"Stand by."_

"Phone's going to ring," Cameron said innocently.

And it did.

House about came out of his chair. "Clairvoyance one of your tricks now?"

"Are you going to answer it?" she questioned in return. "You might want to put it on the speaker."

It took two more rings for House to punch the right button. He didn't use that particular function on his telephone that much. He did manage to put some snark in his answer, barely hiding his surprise. "Thank you for calling. At the sound of the tone, please leave a message and your sexual preference and I will call you back as soon as I can. Beep!"

Tim's chuckle came through clearly. "It is nice to finally speak to you, Dr. House. My name is Tim."

House narrowed his eyes at Cameron. "If you want to play mind games, we can go back to my place and I can show you a few things."

She just smirked in response. If that was the best he could come up with…

"Have you come up with anything else, Tim?" Elena asked.

"I am afraid not," he answered. "There has been nothing on the news, nor in any of the eyewitness reports I have managed to scan. However, I am still looking."

"Good."

"Do you think we can assume that whoever it was, didn't find what they were looking for?" Cameron asked.

"If they were interrupted," Paul added, "then maybe they didn't have time."

Elena looked pensive. "It's possible. It would help if we knew what race it was in the first place."

"I am sorry," Tim replied. "I cannot pinpoint that information at present."

"What does race have to do with anything?" House interrupted.

"_You didn't mention it?"_ Elena asked Cameron.

She shrugged. _"Sorry. I thought if I started talking about aliens, it might stretch my credibility with House past the breaking point."_

_"You could be right…"_ Elena sighed. "Dr. House, it might be hard to accept, but we mean what race of _alien_, not what race of _human_." 

House threw up his hands. "Why not aliens? What else could it be? Leprechauns, maybe?" It started out as sarcasm, but ended in a strangled squeak.

"_See? I told you."_ Cameron didn't want to be smug, but she couldn't help it. "Come on, House. We see weird shit every day. What makes this so unbelievable?"

"You _do_ weird shit every day."

"I'm actually retired from that sort of weirdness," she corrected.

"_Well, semi-retired,"_ Paul offered.

Cameron didn't dignify that with a response. They'd talked about her coming back, but she hadn't given them a definitive answer yet.

"John went to Intellex in order to investigate a report of possible alien technology at their complex," Tim said. "We did not actually have confirmation of its presence, until the trespass last night."

"They weren't wearing Halloween masks, mate," Paul added. "They were honest-to-God aliens."

"There are far more beings out there in the universe than you'd think," Cameron said. "It's one of the things we do: we protect the Earth from possible invasion from outside our solar system."

House looked at each of them in turn. Cameron knew he'd be more willing to consider her words than her companions, having known her for a while. But for anyone grounded on Earth, not having had the experiences she'd had, it would still be a tremendous leap of faith for him to believe even her.

She leaned over the desk, the better to look him right in the eye. "I've been there, House. I've been to other worlds; places where the dolphins are red, and the seas pink; where there are two suns, and five moons, and where the people are made of living thought. It's a miraculous place out there, and I've only seen a fraction of it."

His blue eyes stared into hers. "And you gave all that up to be _normal_?"

Her mouth quirked upward in a self-deprecating smile. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." She straightened, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's a lot to take in, I understand that. But you're the one who wanted in on this. If you still do, you're going to have to open your mind to a great many things you might never have considered before."

She could actually see him putting things together; she'd seen that look many times: every time he'd gotten his teeth sunk into a mysterious case. Cameron realized she should have told him sooner, given him time to digest this. But House had one of the most remarkable minds she'd ever seen…in that moment, she found herself comparing him and John, and coming up with the notion that both of them were similar in so many ways. Which meant they'd either get along like a…well, a house on fire…or hate each other's guts.

She kind of found herself hoping for the latter. She didn't think she could handle the two most important men in her life being friends. That was just way too scary.

"So," she finished, turning to her fellow TP. "What are we going to do?"

Both Paul and Elena looked amused, but at the same time Cameron could feel their concern. "Tim," the other woman replied, "why don't you keep on looking for anything that might tell us what we're dealing with."

"Agreed," the computer answered promptly.

"I think maybe a trip out to Intellex might be in order," Cameron put in.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, I'm with you on that one."

"I think we all are." Elena sighed. "Right, we'll go tonight."

"Need someone to drive the getaway car?"

All three of them turned to regard House. He was leaning forward, his eyes glittering. "Oh, I forgot…you don't need a getaway car. How about a lookout, then?"

Cameron chuckled. "You're really serious about this?"

"Absolutely. Sounds like fun: breaking and entering into a secured facility, hoping to find something that aliens from outer space were looking for…can't wait!"

Cameron had to admit…despite the danger she knew was waiting, she was glad to have House firmly in their corner. And she'd do her best to look out for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Face From The Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with either House or the Tomorrow People.

Author's note: Another thanks to those reading and reviewing. I'm really having fun writing this!

* * *

Chapter Eight

"_I have further information for you,"_ Tim's voice interrupted their preparations.

"_What is it?"_ Elena prompted.

_I have found yet another eyewitness report, from one of the four security guards. He claims that the intruders at the Intellex facility last night wore lizard masks."_

"_Lizards?" _Cameron asked in surprise.

"_That is what the report says,"_ the computer confirmed.

"_You'd have expected something more…original,"_ Paul quipped.

"_There are approximately 125 lizard-like races recorded in the Galactic Federation database,"_ Tim continued.

"_Doesn't narrow it down much." _Cameron went back to getting ready for their foray into the Intellex complex, slipping her stun gun into its holster at her waist. The slight weight of the weapon was familiar, even after so many years.

"_Let's hope we can find out something more,"_ Elena replied.

"_I shall keep you informed of any other progress I might make in our investigations."_ With that, Tim's communication ceased.

The three of them were in Cameron's apartment. If she'd seen them on the street, she would have guessed they were on their way to a funeral: black was the color of choice among them. Paul was even wearing this ridiculous stocking cap over his dark hair; it had been hard not to laugh when he'd first jaunted into the apartment. Evidently Elena had thought the same, because Cameron could have sworn the other woman's mouth was unnaturally tight, like she was holding in a grin. Elena's emotions themselves were tightly contained, and Cameron had to fight to do the same, so Paul wouldn't pick up on it.

The two British Tomorrow People had brought the equipment they'd need: stun guns, and a couple of palm-sized detectors that could perhaps help them locate any technology that didn't belong on Earth. It would be hit-and-miss, since they didn't know the actual alien race they were dealing with, but it was a chance.

Also, they'd brought along a matter-transporter belt for House. It resembled the jaunting belts they wore, but with a disc-like attachment hanging from the black material. With it, they could transport the doctor with them, into the facility. Cameron knew he'd get a real kick out of it, and she made a mental note to reclaim the belt from him once they were done. Not that he could've used it by himself; she just knew he'd most likely want it as a souvenir…

Cameron slipped a leather jacket over her black t-shirt, the better to hide the silver stun gun from sight. The others also had on coats, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves, more than for comfort.

It was just like old times. Cameron's adrenaline levels were high, and she was seriously in danger of feeling like a kid again. Going back into action, into unknown danger…the only difference being was in her companions. In that moment she missed John terribly. He'd been the steadying influence on her; as a teenager, she'd been all gung-ho and ready to jump in with both feet. She recognized that in Paul now. Elena was calm, checking and double-checking everything. She wondered if this was natural caution on the other woman's part, or if this was John's teaching. Maybe it was a little of both.

"Are we ready?" she asked her friends.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Elena answered. _"Tim, can you jaunt us to House's…erm, house?"_

"_Stand by."_ The computer was silent for a moment, then said, _"Dr. House is not alone. I shall jaunt you to a secluded place 100 meters away."_

"_Okay."_

"_Jaunting now."_

Cameron's living room slowly vanished, to be replaced by a doorway across the street from House's apartment. The lights were on within.

"_I'll go and find out who's with him," _Cameron said. _"It'll look a little less strange if it's me, especially if it's who I suspect it is."_

"_Call us when the coast is clear."_

"_I will, Elena."_ Cameron strode across the street, making sure her gun was well hidden. There could only be one person visiting House…

She knocked on the door. It was only a moment before it was opened, revealing House in a black t-shirt with an eighties rock band logo on it, and black jeans. Yes, black was definitely one of his colors…

And, yes, it was Wilson with him…and he was completely shocked to see that it was Cameron at the door.

"I told you I had a guest coming over, Jimmy." House was sounding very pleased with himself.

"Yes, you did say that," the other doctor replied, his voice rising in surprise. "But I had no idea it was _Cameron_…"

"She finally couldn't resist my charms any longer."

Cameron rolled her eyes. She liked Wilson, but this was bound to get around the hospital gossip vine in no time flat. "Sorry, House, but you don't have any charms," she snipped back.

He put his hand over his heart in mock pain. "And here I thought we were finally going to get in on."

"In your dreams."

"My dreams are pretty amazing."

"Makes me glad I'm not a mind reader."

House opened his mouth to reply, but he must have realized there was nothing he could say in front of Wilson on the subject of her telepathy, and his mouth closed with an audible snap.

Wilson glanced from one to the other, apparently not sure what to think of House's sudden silence. "I…see," he finally said weakly. "I think I'll just be going now…"

"Have a good one, Jimmy," House said, ushering his friend out the door. Wilson turned to say something else, but the older doctor practically shoved him out onto the stoop. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Umm…sure." He looked over House's shoulder to Cameron. She put a finger to her temple, making a circle with it. Wilson didn't seem at all surprised by the gesture. "Good night, both of you."

"Good night, Dr Wilson," she returned.

House closed the door. "Sorry about that, I hadn't expected him to show up. It was hard, you know, turning down beer and pizza for illegal activity…"

Cameron snorted. "I noticed he didn't leave with the beer."

"Hey, it's in my fridge now; makes it mine. Possession is nine tenths of the law, you know."

Gotta love him…

Cameron summoned her fellow Tomorrow People. They arrived, looking around House's place with curiosity. "Good evening, Dr. House," Elena greeted.

"Same to you." Then he got a look at the hat Paul was wearing. "Did your mommy make that for you?"

Okay, maybe she should have warned the younger TP… "That's not necessary," she snapped, defending her now embarrassed friend. _"Ignore him, he's just an ass,"_ she soothed mentally.

House just raised an eyebrow at her.

"_He's one nasty piece of work,"_ Paul commented, in an attempt to recovery his dignity.

_"Work with him as long as I have, and you get used to it."_

"_God, I hope that doesn't happen!"_

Cameron sighed. This entire night was starting off wrong… "Put this on." She held out the matter transporter belt.

The older man practically grabbed the belt out of her hand. "Ooh, I get to join the club?" He wrapped it around his waist. "Does this mean I get the secret handshake, too?"

"Here it is." Cameron gave him the finger.

"Could you repeat that? I don't think I got it the first time."

She gladly did as he asked.

"_Why don't you two just get a room or something?" _Paul groused.

Cameron went bright red. House noticed, of course; he smirked. "Who said it, what was said, and can you repeat it so I can use it later?"

"_Paul!"_ Elena cried, both mentally and aloud.

House zeroed in on the youngest TP present. "Should have known it would come from you. Care to share?"

"_What?"_ he answered Elena's mental shout. _"It's bloody obvious, isn't it?"_

"_Let's just forget it,"_ Cameron put in. _"We've got work to do. But, Paul, if you tell House what you said, you will regret it. I'm a doctor, remember? I can make your life a living hell."_

Paul was affronted by the threat. _"Okay, Allie, okay!"_ He held out both hands to ward her off.

"Damn, she got to you, didn't she?" House put his arm around the young man. "I'll even apologize for the hat remark if you let me in on it."

"More than my life is worth, mate." Paul shivered, staring at Cameron like he'd never seen her before.

"I won't tell…"

"You won't have to. She'll just know."

"Look," Elena tried to bring things back under control. "We have a job to do. Let's just do it, shall we?"

"You're the boss." House snapped to sarcastic attention. "How do I use this thing?" He patted the belt he now wore.

"It's a matter transporter," Cameron explained. "It means we can jaunt you in with us."

"You mean I can't do it myself?" He actually pouted.

"Sorry. Where we go, you go."

"Do you know how hard it is not to say, 'Beam me up, Scotty'?"

"I can guess." Why did boys mature so much slower than girls?

"The plan," Elena said, "is to jaunt in; take a look around; and at the first sign of trouble, jaunt out. We only have two scanners, so we'll break up into teams: Paul and I; and Allison, you and Dr. House."

"_Of course you stick me with House,"_ Cameron said on in a tight transmission to the other woman, so Paul wouldn't catch what she was thinking.

"_Would you rather he be with Paul?"_ Elena said, just as tightly.

"_God, no!"_

"_I didn't think so." _She went back to speaking out loud. "We look for anything out of the ordinary." She looked at House closely. "I hope you're not insulted by the question, doctor, but there will be a lot of debris scattered around. Will you be all right to handle the rough terrain we're going to run into?"

Surprisingly – to Cameron, at least – House didn't seem at all bothered by the question. "I'll be fine," he answered seriously.

"Will you let Allison know if you run into any difficulty?"

"I will." He actually sounded sincere.

Cameron still promised herself that she'd keep at least part of one eye out for him. It would take just one thought in Tim's direction and House would be transported out. She'd deal with the consequences of that decision later…if she needed to make it.

"All right. Let's do this."

Cameron heard her call to Tim, asking for jaunt-out. House's apartment went transparent around her, to be replaced but near-complete darkness. She dug her penlight out of one pocket, and the detector from the other.

In her mind, she could sense Paul and Elena nearby. Even separated by several broken walls, Cameron could tell they were working well together, keeping up a mental commentary between themselves and Tim. She herself checked in with the artificial intelligence, as she snapped on her light.

"Wow."

It was the only word House uttered. Cameron grinned. Yes, jaunting for the first time was always an experience.

She turned her attention to the instrument in her hand. There was a tiny button on the side; the thumbed it on, and it began to hum softly.

House's own flashlight came on. He was panning it around, and Cameron looked up to take in the destruction all around them.

The Intellex complex had – according to Tim – taken up about three square miles of buildings and office blocks. The structure they were in now had been a testing facility, and it had taken the brunt of the explosion. Walls had been toppled, and the roof had been blown off. Cameron thought back on the victims that had been brought into the E.R.; most of the injuries had been various forms of blunt-force trauma, from the blast's concussion and the collapsing of parts of the building. She'd heard that the actual burn survivors had been very few, and had been taken to other hospitals in the area. Most of those closest enough to the source of the explosion had died.

It was quiet, except for a slight breeze that whistled faintly through the remains. Cameron shivered slightly, but it wasn't from cold. This place was filled with ghosts; she'd told House that she couldn't speak to the dead, and that was true. But she could sense the last, lingering thoughts of those who had lost their lives here, and it was an unpleasant, sad feeling.

The pair of them began to walk deeper into the building, Cameron panning her detector around hoping to get it to make some indication that it was picking up something useful. Those aliens had to have been looking for _something_…and the authorities still had no idea what had caused the explosion.

Why was she even here?

She hadn't really thought about it. It had seemed so natural, to get back involved with the life she'd thrown away. And she'd dragged House in with her.

But was that really accurate? House could make his own decisions, and he'd practically forced himself into the situation. Cameron knew him well enough to realize that the moment she'd opened her mouth and told him about herself and her friends, it had been a foregone conclusion that her boss would become somehow more involved. It was his curiosity, his need to solve mysteries that had prompted his volunteering.

The floor was covered in rubble, forcing her full attention back to the task at hand. She glanced over at her companion; House seemed to be keeping up fairly well, using his cane and his good foot to push most of the debris out of the way. If she was being truthful with herself, having House with her felt almost natural, like he was meant to be there.

"_Anything yet, Allison?"_ Elena asked.

"_Nothing. Not even a blip."_ She was frustrated.

"_We know there has to be something here."_ The other woman sounded too calm. _"We just need to keep looking."_

"_I am scanning a pair of security guards not far from your current location, Elena,"_ Tim reported.

_"We see them, Tim. Thanks."_

"_You are most welcome."_

Cameron vaguely wished she could speak to House mind to mind, then dismissed the idea. She really didn't want to know what he was thinking…

A sudden noise in front of them brought both of them to a halt. _"Tim, are you reading anything in my area?"_ Cameron asked urgently.

There was a pause, then the computer answered, _"No, Allison, there is nothing. What is wrong?"_

"_We heard something."_

Tim was silent again. _"I have rescanned, and there is still nothing."_

"_I think I'd feel better if we checked it out."_

"_Very well. Keep in constant contact."_

Cameron kept her mind open to him, even as she touched House on the sleeve. She jerked her head forward; he nodded his agreement. Together they headed down the ruined corridor.

They got only a few feet farther in, before Elena cried out in Cameron's mind, _"They're here! The aliens!"_

Cameron grabbed House's arm, pulling him to an abrupt halt. He looked at her expectantly, and she took the chance to report to him what Elena had said. Then she called to Tim, _"Can you jaunt us back to them?"_

"_Immediately, Allison."_

The sense of disassociation overtook her…

And Cameron found herself in the middle of a firefight.

She barely had time to react, before House was pulling her down behind a section of broken wall. Cameron's heart was hammering in her chest, as she pulled out her stun gun.

"How come I didn't get one of those?" House complained.

Cameron didn't answer, although she was wishing they _had_ given him one of the weapons. _"Paul? Elena?"_

"_I'm okay," _the young man replied, sounding out of breath even in his thoughts.

"_We were practically ambushed,"_ Elena added. She was obviously annoyed at the whole situation.

Cameron knelt behind the wall, then she spun, steadying her gun arm against the top of her cover. She'd always been a really rotten shot…

She got her first glimpse of the aliens.

They were about six and a half feet tall, dressed in what looked like plastic armor. The witness had claimed they looked like lizards; Cameron agreed, at least in part. Their heads were indeed lizard-like, but their large, liquid eyes gave them more of an amphibian appearance.

Each of them was armed. Their guns had long, thin barrels that spat out beams of purple lightning. They had Cameron's fellow Tomorrow People pinned down; she could make out Paul from her angle, crouched behind a pile of rubble that was being slowly pounded away under the fire from four weapons. She couldn't see Elena, but two of the other aliens were shooting at another section of wall not that far off, and she assumed that was where the other woman was hiding.

"_We need to get out of here, now!"_ Paul shouted.

"Don't you think we should be getting the hell out of Dodge?" House unconsciously echoed.

Cameron agreed. She touched the trigger; the flash of white light as it splashed against alien armor almost blinded her after being in the near-dark for so long.

The alien didn't go down. In fact, the one she shot just seemed more pissed off than falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Damn!" she shouted out loud, as its weapon found her hiding place and started firing back. She dropped behind the wall, cursing a blue streak.

"Maybe I mean the O-K Corral," House corrected, ducking his head instinctively.

"_Tim!"_ Cameron shouted. _"Jaunt us the hell out of here!"_

The computer didn't even answer. He just triggered the jaunt; the war zone vanished, replaced by surroundings that Cameron hadn't seen in years.

The Lab…


	9. Chapter 9

Face From The Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really…

Author's notes: Thanks again for reading. You really make my day!

* * *

Chapter Nine 

Cameron barely had time to react to her surroundings before a weight landed on top of her. It was Paul, being jaunted in.

"Where's Ellie?" he demanded, tumbling off Cameron's lap, almost knocking House over, and finally coming to rest at the foot of the Lab's main jaunting pad.

"I attempted to jaunt her as well, however she did not arrive," Tim's voice echoed throughout the room. He was panicked.

So was Cameron. She jumped up, leaping over Paul as she automatically made her way to the link table. The other Tomorrow Person was right behind her; as she was taking her place, laying her hands on the lighted top of the table, Paul was doing the same opposite her, the tips of his middle fingers touching hers.

She felt the familiar sense of contact, as she, Paul, and Tim all linked together. _"Elena?"_ she called urgently, her mental voice much more powerful than it would have been without the other two lending her their strength. _"Elena, can you hear me?"_

They waited, listening for their friend's comforting mental voice.

They heard nothing.

"She's not dead, though," Paul sighed, finally breaking the link. "We'd know if she was."

He was right. Cameron could still feel a slight echo in her mind: Elena's presence, there but silent. It was very much like John's had become, in the time she'd been near him while he was unconscious. "She must have been knocked out before the jaunt."

"Her belt might have been damaged," Tim replied. "That is why I was unable to jaunt her back with you."

"Damn." Cameron slumped back in her chair.

"We need to go back and find her!" Paul headed back toward the jaunting pad, almost knocking over House in his haste.

The doctor grabbed him by the arm. "You can't go rushing back in there."

"Just watch me!"

"Dr. House is correct, Paul," Tim replied.

"We need to come up with a plan," Cameron put in. "Besides, we don't even know if she's still there. The aliens might have decided she'd make a good hostage."

"That's what I'd do, if I were looking for something and couldn't find it," the older doctor added.

Paul glared at him, but didn't stay mad for long. He sighed. "You're right. Sorry."

"No need to apologize," House answered gruffly. "I know how I'd feel if it was one of my friends…"

Was House _sympathizing_? Cameron wondered if the world was going to end now… "Tim, I got a pretty good look at the aliens. Think you might be able to find out who they are from the image in my mind?"

"If they are in either my database or the Galactic Federation's, then I shall find them."

She placed her palms flat against the tabletop again, closing her eyes in concentration. A picture of the amphibian-like being came to the front of her minds' eye. _"Can you see it?"_

"_I can. Excellent, Allison."_

"_Thank you, Tim."_ She opened her eyes, sighing. "Let us know when you find anything," she finished, out loud.

"I shall."

"So, this is the secret hide-out?" House asked, that old familiar snarkiness in his voice.

Cameron wanted nothing more than to lay her head down on the table. _"Why on Earth did you jaunt us here, Tim?"_

_"Haste was indicated, therefore I took the initiative and brought you all to the Lab."_

_"Of course you did."_ She turned to House. He was looking around with much more interest than was good for her psyche. "This is the Lab," she said.

Tim made a throat-clearing noise.

"And this is Tim." Cameron indicated the computer, by pointing toward the ceiling.

House followed her finger. His eyes grew wide, as he realized that the glowing structure up there was, in fact, the person he'd spoken to. "Well," he replied, after two attempts, "I _had_ suspected you were some sort of computer…"

Cameron was a little surprised by the admission. "Really?"

"Sure. Makes sense, doesn't it?" He didn't elaborate any further.

"Technically," Tim said, the light strobing slightly in time with his words, "I am a biotronic artificial intelligence."

"I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Dr. House." There was a touch of humility in Tim's cultured voice.

"You're welcome."

"Excuse me," Paul butted in, "but while we're all playing happy families here, those aliens are getting away with…with whatever it is they're doing! And do I have to remind you that Ellie's missing?"

"I know!" Cameron snapped.

"Children." House put himself between them. "Before you start taking chunks out of each other, why don't we try to work this through? Tim, have you got a whiteboard?"

"Yes, of course." There was a humming sound, and a folded-up whiteboard and marker appeared on the scanning table next to House.

To his credit, he didn't jump out of his skin at the sight of something teleporting in at his request. Instead, he pulled the whiteboard off the table. "Someone care to help me out here?"

Cameron got up, and together they set up the board. She handed him the marker with mocking solemnity.

He nodded with equal mockery, popping the cap off. "Now. What do we know?"

_"What the hell…?"_ Paul asked.

"_It works. Trust me." _Cameron was so used to working with House this way it was almost second nature.

"I'm not getting any younger here! Cameron, you know the routine. What do we _know_?"

"We know that Intellex had their hands some sort of alien technology – " she began.

"And how do we know _that_?" he interrupted.

"Because they came looking for it –"

"But before that! How did you find out?" He was challenging her.

"I know because Tim told me!" she answered defensively.

"And how does Tim know? Well, how did you know?" House turned his eyes up to the computer in the ceiling.

"Four months ago," Tim explained, "an Intellex employee named Martin Sawyer was fired from his position in their research and development department. While this normally would not have been important to us, six weeks after his firing Martin Sawyer began posting a weblog, stating that he worked with alien technology while employed by Intellex."

"And what was different about this particular crank?" House asked.

"The difference being was that he was found murdered in his apartment two weeks after the first post appeared online."

"Ah."

"Exactly."

House wrote on the board: ex-Intellex employee – weblog – murdered; with the word "murdered" underscored twice. "What else?"

"When it came to our attention that this was, indeed, serious," Tim continued, "John decided that investigation was in order. We did attempt to penetrate security within the Intellex complex, to no avail."

"So you tried B and E?" House asked.

"If you mean 'breaking and entering,' you would be correct. Although, by jaunting in we are not technically 'breaking' anything."

"But you are 'entering'."

"Yes."

"You mean to say," Cameron interjected, "John couldn't _jaunt_ in?"

"He could _jaunt_ in," Tim said, "however security was…well, as John put it, 'paranoid to the extreme'. Even with my unique skills, we were unable to get very far."

"You mean you couldn't bollocks up their computer system," Paul snickered.

"That is rather rudely put, but correct." Tim didn't want to admit he'd failed.

"The last time I checked," Cameron said, "you were the most powerful system on Earth…and in quite a few other solar systems."

"Thank you for the compliment, Allison. However, we did discover the reason for this…"

"Let me guess: the aforementioned alien technology."

"Yes, Dr. House. You are correct in your assumption. In fact, John and I both took that as final proof that we were dealing with a technology beyond that of Earth's current level."

Next on the whiteboard went: security – impenetrable, followed by alien tech, underscored three times.

"_I'm beginning to get this,"_ Paul sent.

"_Told you it works,"_ Cameron answered.

"_Especially if it gets Tim to open up!"_

She had to agree. Of course, none of them had actually _asked_ Tim what had happened to put him and John onto Intellex, but then they'd really had other things on their minds. Like John lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines…

"What else?" House prompted.

"Three weeks ago," Tim went on, "word went out on the official Intellex website that the company had developed a new technology, that would 'increase the standard of living one hundred-fold'."

He leaned on the edge of the whiteboard. "That sounds impressive. _If_ it can be done."

"As of yet, we have no proof either way."

"And whatever proof there was," Paul said, "went 'bang' with everything else in the building."

"Back it up." Cameron leaned over the link table, resting her elbows on the lighted surface. "I think we're making an assumption here that we don't have the facts for yet."

"And what it that?" Tim inquired.

"We're assuming that this breakthrough was actually made with the help of the alien technology. What if it wasn't? What if it was made _independently _of whatever they had their hands on?"

Everyone was silent.

"It would be a whacking great coincidence if it had been," the younger TP finally answered.

"And coincidence is something we do not usually find in this sort of situation," Tim added.

'But look at the timeline," Cameron urged. "It takes _years_ to work up a viable technology. Even if they reverse engineered something alien, how can you go from security applications – and I'm not doubting you and John when it comes to that supposition – to something that's supposed to make living so much better? I mean, that description would almost imply something medical, wouldn't it?"

"Or maybe they came up with a new way for all the Saps to kill each other," Paul said sarcastically.

"If it _were_ weapons tech, I don't think they'd make an announcement like that."

"And," Tim said, "from our experience weapons technology is usually developed by government contract, so I would doubt Intellex would have announced it publicly."

House went back to writing on the whiteboard, putting "breakthrough" at the top of a new column. "So, if we assume that Cameron's right, then the announcement wasn't an actual symptom. Until we know more, I think we should set that aside for the moment. What else is there?"

"John decided to go to the actual Intellex press conference," the computer went on. "He had been a journalist many times, and we still had the original credentials. It was easy for him to infiltrate the complex, once he had been invited, so to speak."

"And, on the day of the press conference, the entire building goes up," Paul finished.

House added "explosion" to the first column, which was filling up quickly.

"What I don't get," the young man said, "is why the explosion on that particular day. I mean, the one thing you don't want is a pack of journalists wandering around your complex and being witness to your work destroying itself."

"And do we _know_ if it was an accident?" Cameron asked darkly.

'This is getting wayyy too convoluted," Paul muttered.

"Well, Cameron is either really paranoid," House replied, "or she has some valid points."

"Tim, do the authorities have any leads on what just caused the explosion?" she inquired.

"No," the computer reported. "There has, as yet, been no conclusive found to determine the exact cause."

"And it's been a week." Cameron chewed the inside of her mouth absently.

"There's something else," House added, leaning once more on the board.

"Not another complication!" Paul groaned.

"Afraid so."

"What is it, Dr. House?" Tim asked.

"What I want to know is this: why have these aliens come here…now?"

Cameron shivered. She could guess where this was going.

"I mean, if they knew they were missing some of their technology, why hadn't they been able to track it down before now?"

The light dawned on Paul, as well. "Because something signaled that it was here?"

The older doctor pointed the marker right at him. "Exactly. And what would that signal be?"

"The explosion," Cameron supplied.

"Jackpot."

"As I said: wayyy too convoluted." The younger man threw up his hands.

"I have been attempting to discover just when the aliens infiltrated Earth's atmosphere," Tim said. "So far, I have had no success, however I have been unable to concentrate on any specific period of time. Now I have somewhere to pinpoint my search."

House turned and wrote "aliens" on the whiteboard, but he left enough of a gap in the row for other steps. "I think we're missing some things here, and until we have them there's no certain way to diagnose this."

"The main question being: what caused the explosion," Cameron put in.

"No," her boss countered. "The main question here isn't _what_ caused it…but _who_."


	10. Chapter 10

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: same as always…

Author's note: Hello everyone and thank you for reading and reviewing. It really makes my day! And I'm really glad I'm making it fairly easy for those not familiar with some of the concepts to understand…

* * *

Chapter Ten 

The worst part of not knowing what was going on was the waiting. It was quite possibly the one thing that was in common with Cameron's previous and current lives, and it was what she hated the most about both.

And so, she went back to work.

She was tired. All that running around last night had exhausted her, and on top of that she'd gotten very little sleep worrying over Elena's disappearance. She'd only known the other woman for a few days but they'd become very close in that time. It had been easy to give Paul the advice to wait, but taking it herself…

Tim had been able to confirm that Elena had, indeed, been taken from the Intellex complex; apparently the security installed by the current security was extremely lax compared with the actual and original system. While that made Cameron feel a little better about being right – the aliens _had_ kidnapped her – it scared her to think that the woman was in the hands of an unknown enemy.

But there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it…except to mope around the hospital.

They didn't even have a patient at the moment. Their last one had been interesting, but he'd made a full recovery. So, it was either join her co-workers in the conference room, where they'd found something to keep them busy; go down to the clinic and be harassed by people who didn't know a pimple on their ass from a hemorrhoid…or find a useful corner to hide herself in.

The problem was, she wasn't House…who'd probably had all the good places sussed out within ten minutes of being hired into the hospital. Cameron found herself in the lab, running slides, simply because the usual technician was out sick. Well, it kept her occupied and out of the way.

She was actually dozing off over the microscope when Tim called for her. _"Allison?"_

"_Yes, Tim?"_ Cameron rubbed her eyes.

"_John's vital signs are rapidly changing." _The computer rattled off the current set of signs.

Cameron's heart jumped. _"Can you jaunt me there?"_

"_Yes, the room next door is clear."_

She waited for the lab to fade out, and the empty ICU room next to come into view. Then she was around the corner and into John's room, where Paul was sitting.

"What is it?" he asked, surprised, half rising from his chair.

Cameron hurried around to the head of the bed, her eyes reading what Tim had told her over their rapport. She looked at Paul, unable to keep the smile from her face. "He's waking up."

Paul actually jumped up, pumping his arm in victory. Then he sobered. "But I still can't feel him, Allie."

Cameron knew what he meant: John's mental presence wasn't there. "He's had a severe head trauma. It's to be expected that his powers won't be back yet. Don't worry too much, okay?"

He nodded, satisfied.

And when she turned back to monitor John, she was greeted by a pair of unfocused, very confused dark eyes.

"Go and have the nurse page House, won't you?" she asked Paul, without breaking away from that gaze.

Cameron slipped her hand into John's. "Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can."

There was a very weak pressure on her fingers.

Her heart soared, and she knew she was grinning like a maniac. "You're in the hospital. There was an accident. Do you understand?"

Another faint squeeze.

"Do you know who I am?"

He did, even after so long.

"You can't use your powers, John. You've had a head trauma, and you can't risk doing any more damage. All right?"

He understood. Was his grasp getting a little stronger?

"House is on his way," Paul reported, somewhat breathlessly.

"Dr. House has been taking care of you. He knows, John. You can trust him. Okay?"

John squeezed her hand once more.

Paul was on the other side of the bed. "Hey there! Ready to rise and shine?"

It had to have been Cameron's imagination, that John rolled his eyes at Paul's comment.

"John," she said, bringing the injured man's attention back to her, "I'm going to count from one to ten. I need you to stop me when you think I've reached your level of pain."

He squeezed his understanding.

And he squeezed again when she hit eight.

Cameron knew well enough to add at least two to that; John was infamously stubborn about admitting how much pain he was actually in. The memory of the time that he'd been shot, and hadn't said a thing about it until he'd lost so much blood he'd passed out, came back to her.

"What have we got?" House's brisk voice interrupted the memory.

She reported to him; the older doctor gave a pain medication order to the nurse, who had accompanied him into the room. He then gently moved Cameron out of the way, telling her that he'd take care of it now.

Cameron moved, joining Paul in the farthest corner of the room. Together, they watched as House ran a series of simple cognitive tests, using the same method of confirmation that Cameron herself had. When he was satisfied, he let the nurse inject the medication; in mere seconds, John's eyes were fluttering shut once more.

"Let's get the breathing tube out of him," House ordered.

The nurse hustled to obey; Cameron was well aware of House's reputation among the staff, and couldn't blame her for hurrying.

"Why couldn't you take it out before now?" Paul wanted to know.

"Because they wanted to make absolutely sure he wasn't going to need it," Cameron answered, " and the only way to do that was to wait until he woke up."

Once the tube was removed – and Paul had made this terrible gagging noise as it was yanked free of John's throat – House ordered oxygen once more, and the nurse handed him the tubing and canula. All in all, having short little prongs stuck up one's nose was a lot more comfortable than a full-out breathing tube…

"He'll sleep for a while," House said, after he'd arranged things to his satisfaction.

"Hasn't he slept enough?" Paul asked worriedly.

Cameron wanted to elbow the younger man, and only the fact that her boss was standing right there stopped her from doing it.

"Sleeping is different from being in a coma," House explained slowly, in a tone that intimated that Paul as an idiot.

"_What a prick,"_ her fellow TP 'pathed to Cameron.

She agreed, but in this situation the doctor in her sided with House. She'd watched as House had performed the tests, and had been encouraged by what she'd seen. "He seemed to be responding very well," she said, trying to break the tension.

"He is," House agreed grudgingly. "I'm going to order an MRI and an EEG. I want to see if there's anything in the old brain-box we should be worried about, shall we?"

Cameron smirked. He'd been positively salivating when Tim had matter transmitted John's personal medical records several days ago. In fact, according to Tim, he'd stayed at the hospital all night long, talking to the biotronic computer on the phone and asking all sorts of questions, trying to find out what made a Tomorrow Person tick. She was willing to bet that, as of now, Gregory House was the foremost authority on _Homo Superior_ on Earth at this moment.

Of course, that was because it was yet another mystery for him to puzzle over. It wasn't every day that someone got to examine an entirely new species, let alone a species of human.

House limped out of the room, to order the tests he wanted done. She and Paul stayed, Cameron giving Tim the good news about John's return to consciousness. The computer was overjoyed, but also had news to impart.

"_I have finally identified the aliens from last night," _he said to both of them.

"_Great!"_ Paul enthused. _"We can see about rescuing Ellie!"_

Cameron wasn't so sure, and while she didn't communicate her doubt, she was fairly certain Tim was aware of it. _"What can you tell us?"_

"_They are from a race called the Sharrion," _he answered. _"They are not actually a member of the Federation, which is the reason it took me so long to find the information."_

"_That's okay, Tim,"_ she replied._ "Just give us what you have."_

"_The Sharrion are a reclusive race from the Antarean region of space. While the Federation has attempted to negotiate their entry many times, the Sharrion have always refused, preferring to be left on their own. That led the Federation Council to declare their planet a closed world."_

"_Then how did their technology get here?"_

"_That is a good question, Allison. I wish I had the answer to it."_

"_Hey,"_ Paul put in, _"you've given us more than we had before!"_

"_Have you been able to find out when they actually arrived here?"_ Cameron asked.

"According to readings taken by an American weather satellite, there was an unexplained burst of gamma radiation above the Northern Hemisphere two days after the explosion at Intellex. This could indicate a cloaked ship entering Earth's atmosphere."

"_Then House was right: the explosion most likely brought them here."_

"_That is a most viable hypothesis, yes."_

"_Any idea where they landed?"_ Paul asked.

_"As of yet, I have not been able to determine that. However, we can safely assume that it would be close to the source of the signal that brought them here."_

Paul was frustrated; the emotion radiated from him like a fever. Cameron put her hand on his arm, in support. She felt the same way he did; knowing that Elena was out there, being held somewhere, and they weren't able to contact her…while it wasn't as bad as waiting for John to wake up, it was close.

"_When John awakens again," _Tim said slowly, _"and he notices that Elena is not there, what do you intend to tell him?"_

Cameron chewed her lip. Even though she'd been the one who initially wanted to hide the Tomorrow People from House, she basically thought that being honest was the way to go. Her decision to keep things a secret was born out of instinct; the knowledge that there were people out there who'd exploit them all at the drop of a hat, and if protecting a helpless John meant she'd had to lie, then that's what she'd do. Secrecy about the Tomorrow People had been drummed into her since the very beginning, and it disturbed her that she seemed to be getting good at it all over again.

It was just one more thing she hadn't missed.

Should they tell John about Elena's abduction? Cameron remembered how he'd been, back in the "good old days" when something had happened to someone they'd been friends with: while he might not have always been the first one going to the rescue, inevitably he'd been the one who came up with the plan that they'd ended up using. That had been his job, as their leader.

The problem was, with John incapacitated and Elena gone, that left Cameron and Paul to come up with the plan. She knew that the younger TP was a little too hotheaded, that he'd want to go running into danger and damn the consequences. And Cameron admitted to herself that she couldn't be in charge, for one major reason: her lack of experience. It had been far too long since she'd been involved in anything like this.

And, if she were completely honest with herself, she didn't want the responsibility.

She glanced over at the sleeping form of her friend and mentor, and didn't envy him in the least. John had been born to do this; Cameron hadn't. It was just that simple.

Wasn't it?

Finally she sighed. _"I think that's going to depend on his condition. House is going to run some tests, and we'll know more then."_

Okay, so her answer was a complete cop-out…


	11. Chapter 11

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything really…

Author's notes: Another thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. You make this so much fun…

* * *

Chapter Eleven 

A rather loud – and fake – throat clearing interrupted their conversation.

Both Cameron and Paul turned; it was House leaning against the wall, looking somewhat annoyed. "If you two are quite finished…"

"We are now," she snapped back.

"Then I need you, Cameron. If you wouldn't mind…?"

She didn't take the comment the way he'd made it sound. After all, House could make asking for a cup of coffee sound like a sexual come-on. She simply touched Paul on the arm, telling him telepathically that she'd be back in a bit, then allowed the older doctor to usher her out of the John's room.

Cameron opened her mouth to ask him what he wanted, but House beat her to it. "If we could somehow get access to one of the computers at Intellex, could Tim then hack into their system?"

Okay, that wasn't at _all _what she'd been expecting. "What do you have in mind?" she demanded.

He used the tip of his cane to push the elevator call button. "Just ask him, Cameron."

Mystified, she did as he asked, then relayed the answer as the elevator doors opened. "He says yes, he has something that would work. The only reason he and John never used it was because John couldn't gain access long enough to install it."

"Then my cunning plan just might work." He rubbed his hands together like one of the old-time movie villains.

Cameron was exasperated with him. "Just what is this 'cunning plan' you have in mind?"

House didn't answer; he just tapped his temple meaningfully.

The rest of the elevator trip was made in complete silence.

Cameron knew just how twisted House's mind was; she'd seen it working almost every day now for quite a while. It could come up with the most bizarre diagnoses with just a runny nose and bloodshot eyes. So there was no telling just where it had gone this time.

She found herself almost afraid to find out…

The elevator came to a halt, and House bowed her out first although she had no idea where they were going. She waited for him to take the lead, then followed him down the hallway.

And into Dr. Cuddy's office.

Of course, he didn't wait to be invited inside. He just pushed the door open, practically thrusting Cameron inside, then entered himself. House limped toward the desk, commenting, "Is that a new bra, or are your breasts just happy to see me?"

Cuddy glanced up tiredly, removing her glasses as she did so. "What do you want, House? I have a lot of paperwork to do…not that you'd know what that was, judging from your case files…"

Cameron decided she wanted nothing more than to be out of the line of fire between them.

"Is that any way to treat your favorite doctor?"

"Look, I don't have time for this. Just tell me what you want. Oh, God…you haven't killed a patient, have you?"

"Not for lack of trying." He leaned over the desk. "Who do we know on the board at Intellex?"

"I don't know who _you_ know," she answered sarcastically, "but I know a couple of people. They've given very generously to the hospital on more than one occasion. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Cameron's friend here wants to sue, and I thought I'd help him out by giving him some names."

"Last time I checked, Mr. Valentine was still unconscious."

"He woke up a little bit ago," Cameron answered her.

Cuddy smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Have any preliminary tests been run yet?"

"He's responsive to external stimuli and – "

"And we can discuss this later," House interrupted. "Can you get me an appointment with one of them?"

"You mean someone from Intellex?" Cuddy was incredulous. "What on Earth do you want to do that for? And don't give me any more shit about them being sued."

House just stared at her, in what was his version of a withering look. Cuddy was usually impervious to it, but Cameron could tell the dean just wasn't in the mood for it at that moment. Cuddy sighed, then referred to her address list. "You do realize there's no guarantee that these people might very well have been injured – or killed – themselves, right?"

"Keeps them from being named in the lawsuit, doesn't it?"

She just rolled her eyes, then picked up the phone.

Cameron was impressed, despite herself.

_"Tim, you'd better get that equipment ready…"_

* * *

"Mr. Greer will see you now."

Cameron thanked the secretary, then followed House into the spacious office of Intellex's Chief Financial Officer. Since she'd been to the complex previously – at night, though – she hadn't been surprised that the office block had mostly survived the explosion. The outside of the building was banged up, and would need a new coat of paint and several windows, but Intellex was still functioning…in a way.

Dr. Cuddy had managed to get them an appointment that same day, using a combination of feminine wiles and business savvy to talk their way in to see Andrew Greer, the CFO. Apparently, they'd once met at a fundraiser, and had hit it off somewhat, although from listening to only one side of the conversation Cameron gathered that Greer remembered Cuddy a lot more fondly than Cuddy remembered him.

But they were in, and Cameron was now more worried about what House had planned than what had happened between Cuddy and Greer.

The office was one that had lost its window; a large piece of plywood covered the hole and blocked out the sunlight. Beyond that, everything looked almost normal, except for the books stacked in one corner; judging from the wreckage, one of the bookshelves had also suffered damage when the glass had shattered.

Andrew Greer sat at the wooden desk; as they moved closer, Cameron could see that it hadn't escaped, either, because there were large gouges in the lacquered top. They were just covered by some files and papers…and a computer that sat humming quietly to itself on one corner.

He was somewhere on the high side of fifty, balding with a grayish fringe. He had an athletic build – he obviously took good care of himself – and hawk-like brown eyes. He had the air of a man who knew he was attractive, and not afraid to strut his stuff in front of any available woman.

The moment he noticed one of his visitors was female, Greer stood, puffing out his chest. His suit would have cost Cameron her salary for at least six months. "I'm Andrew Greer," he introduced, sticking out his hand to her.

Which House took first, much to Greer's dismay. "Dr. Gregory House," he returned the introduction. "This is my associate, Dr. Allison Cameron."

Was it Cameron's imagination, or did House sound like he was _gushing_? "Please, have a seat." Greer himself sat down.

As they did so, the man continued. "Sorry about the mess, but I'm sure you've heard the news."

"We sure have," House continued. Now Cameron was sure he _was _gushing. "Actually, we've treated some of the injured at PPTH. It wasn't pretty, believe me."

"I do, Dr. House." Greer steepled his fingers, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair. "So, what can I do for you today? Unfortunately, we won't be able to donate anything to the hospital for a while…"

"That's not why we're here. Actually, we were hoping to hear more about this breakthrough you'd made. I hope it wasn't destroyed in the explosion?"

Greer sighed. "Unfortunately, all information and prototypes were indeed lost in the destruction of our research and development complex."

"That's too bad. I understand from the press release that it would have been quite a boon. I'd guessed it must be something medical, from the wording. Is there any chance you might be able to reconstruct your research?"

Cameron resisted the urge to check under House's chair, sure there was a pod there. It just had to be a pod-person sitting there, sounding so very…friendly. She hadn't known House could even _sound_ like that, let alone _act_ nice…

"Maybe," Greer answered, " but right now we're concentrating on getting things back up and running, and taking care of the families of the employees who were injured or killed in the explosion. There are also the reporters and other non-employees who were caught up the unfortunate events…"

"Is there any word on what caused the explosion?"

"No, Dr. House. The FBI, FEMA, and ATF are all investigating, but so far there hasn't been anything conclusive. After all this time, I very much doubt they'll find anything now."

Cameron had to admire House for actually having the balls to be talking to one of the people who might have been responsible for so much death and destruction. And for the presence of a possible alien threat on Earth… Tim had said that none of the reporters – John impersonating one, of course – had been allowed personal interviews with the heads of the company. The elder Tomorrow Person had been unable to gain access to attempt what they, themselves, were planning.

Thank you, Dr. Lisa Cuddy…

"My associate, here," House indicated Cameron, "had a friend who was injured."

Greer looked at her sympathetically. "I am sorry, Dr. Cameron. I hope your friend will fully recover."

"Thank you, Mr. Greer – "

"Andrew, please."

Yes, this was definitely a ladies' man. Cuddy had warned them about him. "Andrew, then. He's in a coma, and we don't know if he'll ever wake up…" She promptly covered her face in her hands, to cover the fact that her sobbing was as false as her comment about John's condition.

God, this was so embarrassing…why had House's plan entailed her making a complete fool of herself?

It did appear to be working, though. While she couldn't see with her hands over her eyes, she could hear Greer getting up and coming around the desk. Cameron pretended to cry harder.

"_Why did I agree to this?"_ she 'pathed in Tim's general direction.

He heard her. _"Was that a rhetorical question, Allison?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes…"_

"_Then I shall await your signal."_

Cameron left her mind open, the better for the computer to hear her calling. She focused on her acting, and how well it was being accepted.

Pretty well, if judging from the friendly, meant to be comforting, pats on her shoulder from Andrew Greer.

"She's been pretty upset," House was saying.

"Who can blame her?" the CFO answered. "I'd know how I'd feel if someone I cared for had been hurt like that. I'll be glad to help with anything I can."

"Thank you," Cameron managed to blubber.

"Do you have any tissues?"

"Of course, Dr. House. Just here, on my desk…" One was pressed into her hand, and she used it to wipe at her nonexistent tears. She was never going to live this down.

"Can I have a glass of water?" she asked, deliberately hitching her breath. If she kept this up, she'd hyperventilate.

"I am sorry, Dr. Cameron!" Greer exclaimed, sounding distressed. "I'll have my assistant get you one at once."

Well, that wouldn't work…they had to get Greer himself out of the office long enough for Tim to gain access to their mainframe. Once there, the artificial intelligence could stay hidden for quite a while, and dig up the information they needed that would hopefully put this entire puzzle together.

House must have had the same thought she had, because he said, "Look, I hate to ask, but maybe you could get it yourself? It would give Allison time to pull herself together. I don't want to kick you out of your own office…"

Cameron would never get used to him calling her "Allison…"

"I understand completely, Dr. House. I'll be back in a second."

She remained with her head down, until she heard the door click shut. Then she groaned, "Don't ever ask me to do that again."

"But you were so good at it…"

It was nice to have "snarky" House back.

"_Send it now, Tim."_

"_It is coming now."_

A CD appeared on the desk in front of her.

Cameron grabbed it, then headed around the desk to the computer. Once she downloaded the program written on it, Tim would have full access to whatever Intellex had hidden on its mainframe.

They hadn't wanted to risk bringing the disk in with them, not knowing if Intellex's remaining security would detect it on either one of them. It had been a good idea; they'd been thoroughly poked, prodded, and scanned on their way in. They'd even wanted House to leave his cane at the front desk, but the doctor had cried discrimination and that had been the end of that. The security guards had seemed so paranoid it had been truly frightening.

She punched the button to open the disk drive, inserting the CD. Luckily for her, Greer must have been using the computer before their arrival, because the screen saver hadn't activated yet; it would have been a dead giveaway that someone had been at the system if the monitor had been on standby.

The welcome screen displayed the "Intellex" logo for about two seconds before the disk started its work. _"I don't have to do anything, Tim?"_

"_No, Allison. The program will run itself."_

"_How long do we have?"_

"_It should take approximately 3.5 minutes before the program is fully downloaded, then another 12.5 seconds before I have total access to the mainframe."_

"_And this is the program John wanted to use himself, right?"_

"_Indeed. This was one of his creations, of course."_

"_And you wouldn't take credit for helping even if I asked, would you?"_ she teased.

"_I cannot take credit where there is none to take, Allison. John is quite intelligent on his own."_

Cameron thought that was simplifying things a bit; she was well aware of just how much of a tech-head John was. Over half the gadgets and gizmos the Tomorrow People used came from the elder TP's fertile brain.

"How much longer?" House demanded. He'd taken up position at the door, as lookout.

"Not too long." Cameron's heart was starting to race. The closest she came to danger anymore was the odd infectious disease. This particular type of adrenaline rush wasn't something she was sure she wanted to get used to once more.

But then, she had to admit she _was_ enjoying herself. It was a foregone conclusion that her life was never going to be the same again. It would be up to her to decide just how much of a change that would be.

_"Um…Tim?"_

"_Yes, Allison?"_

"_Is the computer supposed to be making that loud, whining noise?"_

There was no reply for a few seconds, then Tim said, _"Do not be concerned. That is the connection being written onto the hard drive, in preparation to being transferred to the main computer. It should end shortly. _

True to Tim's word, it did. The CD went back to its quiet whirring. But the monitor blacked out. Cameron was about to say something about it, but it came back up, a white bar flashing across the bottom of the screen. It was two thirds done.

"I hate to bring this up," House stage-whispered from the door, "but I think we're running out of time."

"It's nearly done."

"What does 'nearly' mean in this circumstance?"

"It means 'nearly,' House."

"I think I can hear Greer talking on the other side of the door!"

The bar was so close to being completely whitened out… "This _was_ your idea, you know."

"Well, usually I send Foreman to do this sort of thing."

The bar disappeared, and fast on that happening the CD drive popped open. Cameron pulled the disk out, calling for Tim to transport it back to the Lab. The silver CD disappeared even as House and Cameron both planted themselves in their chairs.

Greer opened the door just as Cameron started her sniffling act up again.

"Are you feeling better?" the CFO asked politely, handing her the glass of water.

"Yes, thank you." She took it, being careful not to look up at him. If he realized she hadn't been crying…well, he wouldn't have known what they'd been up to, but chances are they'd be busted anyway. She took a careful sip.

"Maybe this was a bad time," House said, his voice dripping sympathy. Cameron could feel her blood sugar rising at the tone. "Perhaps we should reschedule for another time?"

"That…would be fine," Greer answered, although he sounded unsure. "Although I don't think there was anything I could do for you, especially if it's anything to do with our research…"

"And I was hoping…oh, well." House stood up, his hand on Cameron's elbow bringing her up with him. "Well, it was nice talking to you."

"And you. Please give my best to Dr. Cuddy…and I hope your friend makes a full recovery, Dr. Cameron…"

"Thank you, Mr. Greer – "

"Andrew, please."

"Andrew. You've been really kind." She took the proffered hand, still not looking up at him. She didn't dare, but now it was because she didn't want to laugh.

Cameron handed him the glass, then allowed House to pull her out of the office. Once they were out of the building, she called Tim to have him bring them both to the Lab.

Then they'd talk to Tim, and see what he could come up with.


	12. Chapter 12

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's notes: Sorry about the delay – was out of town, visiting a friend. Thanks for your patience, and thanks again for reading!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The familiar surroundings of the Lab appeared around her as Cameron and House were brought in.

"Well, Tim?" she asked, stepping down from the jaunting pad.

"I am currently sorting through the layers of security around the Intellex mainframe," the artificial intelligence replied. "Perhaps you would care for some refreshment while you wait?"

"That would be marvelous. Is Paul still with John?"

"He is. I will keep you apprised if there is any change in his condition."

House stumped down the three steps behind her. "Too bad I can't come here on my own," he groused. "This would make the best bolt-hole…Cuddy would never find me here."

"_Please don't encourage him,"_ Cameron requested dryly.

"_Do not worry, Allison. I don't intend to."_ Tim's mental voice was full of amusement. "What can I get for the two of you? Will you have your usual, Allison?"

Cameron laughed. "A double chocolate milkshake would be great." And they say you could never go home…

"Dr. House?"

"I think I'll have the same thing." There was a dangerous glint in his eye when he said it.

There was a small, tinkling noise, and two tall glasses with curly straws appeared on the scanning table. Once again, to House's credit he didn't react to their sudden appearance; he simply handed one to Cameron, and took the second for himself. He didn't even say anything about the odd-looking straws.

Cameron took a seat at the link table, resting her elbows on the underlit surface. She sucked on the straw; the milkshake was just as wonderful as she remembered.

House joined her, and they actually enjoyed several moments of companionable silence, with only the sounds of thick milkshake being drawn up through the curly straws echoing through the quiet Lab. This was one thing she never would have thought would happen: sharing a milkshake with House. It was all so…adolescent. And she'd never been able to picture Gregory House as a teenager.

"So," House said, after a few minutes, "you actually gave all this up to be _normal_?"

"You make 'normal' sound like a dirty word," she answered mildly, absently licking a dollop of chocolate off her upper lip.

"Well, isn't it? Compared to all this, I mean." He indicated the Lab with a sweep of his arm.

She sighed. "You just don't understand the pressure being a Tomorrow Person is. Sure, it looks like a lot of adventure and fun, but there's so much more to it than that."

"Enlighten me. Unless you don't think I'll get it"

Cameron watched him as he leaned over his tall glass, swirling the straw through the dark chocolate liquid. "No. I don't think that. It's just that…it's been so long since I've been back in this world. And it's all coming back to me now."

"I hope they are not all bad memories, Allison," Tim piped in.

"Not at all, Tim," she assured him. "We did some real good back then, and I should have remembered that. Hell, I shouldn't have forced myself to forget it in the first place. Those three years were important, and I just tossed it all aside like it didn't matter."

"If it is any consolation to you, John and I never blamed you for what happened."

"That means more than I can say. Although, John must have been disappointed."

"I cannot deny that," the computer answered gravely.

Cameron turned back to House. "John was _born_ to be our leader. He's the best and brightest of us…and if either one of you ever tell him I said that, I'll deny it to my grave."

House mimed zipping his lips.

"He just has this…charisma, that makes you want to be better than you are. I know there are those Tomorrow People who'd never admit it, of course. Sure, he could be pompous and arrogant, but it was usually because he knew our responsibilities better than anyone else did."

"Just what are these responsibilities?"

It then struck Cameron just how odd this situation was. Here she was, sitting in the one place she'd believed she'd never see again, sharing quality time – and chocolate – with Gregory House, having a serious conversation that didn't entail any medical emergency. And he was _listening_ to her! Would miracles never cease?

She decided to take advantage.

"As I told you, we were born like this. In fact, _everyone_ is born with the potential of being a Tomorrow Person; it's just that they don't break out like we did. One day, breaking out will be as natural as…well, as puberty. And our job is to protect the Earth until that happens, to make sure it survives for the next evolutionary stage of humankind."

"Sounds daunting."

"You have no idea." She sucked some milkshake through her straw. "It's not just the idea that the Saps might blow us all up in some war or another; but there are dangers from beyond the planet that nobody has any clue are there. I have no idea how many times alien races have tried to invade – or just plain destroy – the Earth. I'm sure Tim does, though."

"I do indeed," the A.I. answered, "however I have no wish to depress you."

"That might be a good thing."

"I almost feel like I'm in an episode of the _X-Files_," House said dryly.

Cameron chuckled. "Try living it for a couple of years, and see how you feel."

"With you around, I think that might be a distinct possibility."

She wasn't so sure about that. After all, Cameron wasn't at all certain what being back meant, and just how far deeply she'd get back into that life. She knew she'd keep in touch from now on, but to actually take up the role as one of Earth's protectors…no, that was one decision she didn't want to make just yet.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she really needed to talk to John.

"Just how many planets have you been on?"

House's question brought her out of her reverie. "Well, I actually spent more time on the Trig than anywhere else."

"The Trig?"

She nodded. "It's an enormous space station, and the seat of the Galactic Federation. It's also where the Overmind is."

"And what's that when it's at home?"

"The Overmind is a collection of telepaths that help guide the Federation. It's really the ultimate expression of telepathic rapport…and it's a great honor to be asked to join."

"Were you?"

"Me?" she scoffed. "No way. I was only a kid at the time, and not exactly the most disciplined TP ever."

"Compared to some," Tim put in, "you were very well behaved."

"I'll take that as a compliment…I think…"

"You should."

"I don't think I could ever picture you as undisciplined," House said, taking a huge slurp.

"I've changed a lot since then. Some of that was John's influence; he's quite possibly the most disciplined person I've ever met. He kept a firm reign on my…enthusiasm. Although I did get into my fair share of trouble." She chuckled. "Tim, remember the time we found those ruins on Venara Prime?"

"Indeed I do," his voice was tinged with amusement. "You very nearly caused an intergalactic incident."

House's eyebrows rose at Tim's pronouncement. "This I have to hear…"

"I had no idea the ruins were viewed by the Venarans as holy, and went exploring even after we were warned away. It really caused an uproar! It took John and Elizabeth nearly a week to smooth things over and get me released from jail."

The older doctor snorted. "I just can't imagine you in jail." He had that look on his face that said, _I have some really good blackmail material now, and I'm not afraid to use it!_ "And here I thought Foreman was the juvenile delinquent."

"Looking back on it, it's really funny now. But then…I still remember the lecture I got once we got home. John was livid! He really read me the riot act, about accepting my responsibility and being a representative of our people. It made me really mad at the time, but he was right…as usual."

"I believe he was more afraid, than angry, Allison," Tim replied.

"I think if you'd told me that back then, Tim, I wouldn't have believed it."

"But now?" House prompted.

"Now…yes, I can see it. John's always been protective of all of us, and _that_ is the responsibility he takes most seriously of all."

They were all silent for a moment, then House asked, "So, what's the strangest place you've ever been?"

Cameron laughed. "Easy one. That would be Sofostria."

"So, tell…"

"The Sofostrians are beings of pure thought. They'd long evolved past the point of needing physical form, and their world reflects that. It's like a mindscape, where everything you need all you have to do is think of, and it appears. It's truly an amazing – and bizarre – place."

"I still can't believe you turned your back on all that."

"I have to admit…it was surprisingly easy. I was tired, and fed up, and didn't want to have anything to with being a Tomorrow Person anymore."

"I hope that John and I didn't factor into your decision," Tim said.

"I could never hold anything against you, Tim. But, John…well, that lecture he gave me after Venara Prime didn't help, even though I knew, deep down, that he was right. It was just that, at the time, I was hanging with a group of kids who just didn't belong anywhere. All they wanted to be was normal, and accepted. Their attitude wore off on me. So, it was pretty easy for me to pick that last fight. I remember the look on John's face when I tore into him…it was pure shock. He hadn't been expecting it at all."

"You are correct, Allison. He was surprised and hurt by your words. And yet he abided by your wishes."

"I know, Tim. In a way, that makes it worse, doesn't it?" She pushed the near-empty glass away from her. "You know, in those first months, I kept hoping he'd come knocking on the door again? That he'd want to make amends with me?" She snorted. "But, after that, I just pushed everything deep down and blocked it all out."

"And now it's all back," House said.

"For better or worse," Cameron agreed.

"I would like to think it is for the better," the artificial intelligence added somberly.

She didn't answer. She wasn't sure about the answer to that yet.

"I have finally managed to get into the Intellex mainframe," Tim announced into the sudden silence. "And what I have found is quite fascinating."


	13. Chapter 13

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I own neither House nor the Tomorrow People

Author's notes: Once again, I want to thank my readers and reviewers. You make me want to write.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"What did you discover, Tim?" Cameron asked, tilting her head up to regard the biotronic computer's housing.

"What I have discovered, Allison, puzzles me greatly."

"Are you going to share, or do we have to guess?" House snarked.

"I apologize, Dr. House," Tim replied.

"_Just ignore him, Tim,"_ she sent to him telepathically. "Take your time," she said aloud.

"Firstly," the A.I. began, "I have managed to discover what breakthrough the scientists at Intellex would have announced: an electronic womb."

Cameron sat back in shock. "That…that's amazing!" she gasped. She could immediately grasp the implications of such a device.

So, obviously, did House, judging from the gobsmacked look on his face. "I'd say that would certainly increase the standard of living for at least one half of the human race."

"That is not all," Tim continued. "They were also working on a technique that would allow specific forms of genetic engineering within the womb itself."

House whistled. "Being able to fix genetic defects has long been the Holy Grail for most doctors and scientists for years."

But Cameron was frightened. Yes, she could understand how this would be a good thing: hundreds of thousands of children and adults both were stricken with hereditary diseases every year. And House was right: millions of dollars were spent in just such attempts at curing such inherited illnesses.

But what about _her_?

What she was – a Tomorrow Person – had also been caused by the same type of genetic mutation as many of the illnesses that could be passed through generational lines. What if the same technique could be used to manipulate the genome to the extent that no more _Homo Superior_ was born? What if, in determining that certain genes were inherently bad, the Saps decided that the ones that made Cameron what she was were also bad?

She'd been taught that, someday, _Homo Superior_ would outweigh _Homo Sapiens_. That evolution hadn't ended, that the human race was destined to change into something greater. It had happened before, on other worlds, and it was expected that Earth would follow the same example. And, eventually, _Homo Superior_ would evolve again, into _Homo Superior Temporum_…those beings with the ability to travel in time. While Cameron had never met one of the Time Guardians, she knew they existed, and that they monitored the time lanes and kept history safe from tampering. But what if that didn't happen? Would the Time Guardians even realize they'd been wiped from existence?

"Are you alright?"

House's voice – and a light touch on her arm – brought Cameron out of her morbid thoughts. She shook her head to clear it. "Just…taking the idea of genetic manipulation two steps too far, that's all."

He nodded, and Cameron realized that he must have been thinking along the same lines as she'd been…even though he couldn't add the Time Guardians to whatever mix had been in his own head.

"You just can't stop evolution," she murmured. "You have to let it run its course."

His blue eyes stared into hers. "But if there was a way to save thousands – perhaps millions – of people who'd normally have been cursed by severe genetic defects…"

For one of the few times since she'd started working for him, House was taking what would have normally been her argument. But then, he wasn't the one facing the idea of genocide…

"I understand that," she answered. "And I agree that some genetic defects should be repaired. But it could be taken to the extreme…it's my people you're talking about, House. My own race. If someone got it into their heads that what makes me a Tomorrow Person is, in itself, a defect…" She didn't bring the "g" word up. She didn't think she had to.

"That is unlikely now." Tim put in. "The prototype – and most of the actual research – was destroyed in the explosion."

"Can they rebuild it from what they have left?"

"I highly doubt it, Allison. The only information I have on the actual device is simply a prospectus that had been meant to be distributed during the press conference."

She breathed a sigh of relief. This was another thing she _hadn't_ missed about being a Tomorrow Person – the threat of being destroyed by any evil-minded Sap that took it into their heads that _they_ were the bad guys, and needed to be done away with…or at worst, studied.

"However, that is not the only thing I have discovered."

"What else is there, Tim?"

"When John and I first began to investigate Intellex," the computer went on, "we realized very early on that their computer system also had been augmented by whatever alien technology that had fallen into their hands."

"But developing an electronic womb _and_ a tightly secured computer system just aren't the same sort of technology," House said.

"I agree, Dr. House. Such applications _are_ mutually exclusive. However, I can now say that the Intellex mainframe has indeed been augmented by alien science. Yet, it isn't the _same_ alien science."

Cameron's mouth dropped open. "You mean we're dealing with two different forms of aliens?"

House was practically rubbing his hands, as he went over to the still-set up whiteboard. In the second column, under "breakthrough" he once again wrote, "alien technology," but added "different" with an exclamation point. "Which of these two technologies belong to the Sharrion, then?"

"I do not have much information available on the Sharrion," Tim admitted. "Although, through process of elimination I can safely say it is the womb device."

"That would mean you recognize what the mainframe's security is based on," Cameron replied.

"Indeed I do. It is Thargon technology."

Cameron shivered. "Oh, God, please don't tell me we're going to have the Thargons knocking on our proverbial doorsteps, are we?"

"I take it you know these new aliens, then?" House snorted.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, in an attempt to fend off the sudden onset of a headache. "I wish I didn't. They're an advanced and highly warlike race."

"The Thargons have visited Earth at least twice," Tim added. "They are currently still locked in a devastating war with the Sorsons, so I do not think they would take the time to hunt down any lost technology…if they noticed its loss in the first place. I think we have nothing to fear on that front, Allison."

"Good. Because I don't relish having to save the world without back-up," she answered tiredly.

"We would, of course, send for the other Tomorrow People…" Tim offered.

House was staring at her; Cameron could feel his eyes on her, even though she had her eyes closed. "I take it you're not exaggerating."

"I wish I was." She looked up at him. "The last time the Thargons were here, they threatened to destroy the planet just because they thought the Sorsons were hiding on Earth somewhere. It was pretty well hushed up, even though we – meaning the Americans – actually fired missiles at the Thargon fleet and caused what could've been a major intergalactic incident."

"It led to the temporary banishment of the Tomorrow People from the Galactic Federation," Tim added, "and John's imprisonment on the Trig."

"I didn't know that last bit, Tim," Cameron answered.

"John doesn't like to speak about it."

House snorted. "I can imagine. Do you guys often get thrown in jail?"

Cameron actually cracked a smile at the question. "It's all part of the job, I suppose."

"Well, I can see why you don't want to tangle with these Thargons, then. But, I'd like to know how Intellex got its greedy little hands on two different types of alien tech." House added the new information to the whiteboard.

"As would I," Tim said somberly. "According to the records I am accessing, Sharrion and Thargon technologies are not the only advanced sciences that Intellex has acquired. There are also at least two examples of Federation technology."

"Well, that can be explained in a way, can't it?" Cameron asked. "After all, we have the access, and the Tomorrow People have been working on Earth since John broke out. With all the things we've been involved in, some of our own stuff could very well have fallen into their hands."

"Yes, Allison. However, the Tomorrow People are very careful about leaving advanced devices lying around. As well you know."

She had to nod at that. Tim was right; it was part and parcel of being a Tomorrow Person that one developed a healthy sense of paranoia. Their very lives sometimes depended on it…

"Is there anything else you can tell us, Tim?" she asked.

"There are no records of how Intellex received such technology. However, since I now have near-total access to their mainframe, I can search at my leisure."

"Good. Keep at it – "

"_Tim? Paul? Allison?"_

Cameron's heart literally stopped beating in that moment. She was frozen in her seat; then, she was placing her hands flat on the surface of the link table. _"Elena?"_ she called, at the same time she heard both Tim and Paul – from New Jersey – answer the telepathic sending.

"_Where are you, Ellie?"_ the younger TP asked, excitement making his mental voice a little squeaky.

"_Are you all right?"_ Tim added.

"_I'm fine…I think,"_ came the reply. _"I have a dreadful headache, though. How long have I been out of touch?"_

"_Nearly sixteen hours,"_ Cameron answered.

"_Do you know where you are?"_ Paul asked again.

_"I'm afraid not. Although it must be some sort of spacecraft, though. It just has that look, if you know what I mean."_

Cameron did, having seen the inside of more than one in her time. _"We have some information you might find useful."_ She filled the other woman in on what they'd discovered about her captors.

"_Well, it would have been a fine thing if someone would have clued me in,"_ Paul snarked, after Cameron was done.

She let her physical sigh echo in her mental voice. _"Sorry, but we just found out ourselves."_

"_That helps, though, Allison. Thanks."_ Elena paused. _"I could escape from here really anytime I want, but I think I should hang around, try to talk to the Sharrion. Maybe they can give us more information."_

"_Like who – and how – they were tipped off as to where their missing tech was," _Cameron agreed.

_"Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement…get their property back, and they leave the planet."_

"_You can try. Let us know if you need any help."_

"_I will, Allison. Right now, though, I appear to be locked in a cell."_

Cameron decided not to share that fact with House. He'd just think it funny that yet _another_ Tomorrow Person was locked up…

"_I now have your coordinates, Elena,"_ Tim replied. _"I can send you a replacement jaunting belt anytime you might wish it."_

"_Thanks, Tim. Mine's gone."_

"_Just remember, Ellie…we can break you out of there anytime."_

"_I appreciate that, Paul. But I don't think that's going to be necessary. Let's try diplomacy before you barge in, guns blazing. Okay?"_

"_Sure. Whatever you say."_ He didn't sound very happy about it.

"_Allison?"_

"_Yes, Elena?"_

"_How's John?"_

Cameron smiled. _"He woke up, for a short time. We ran some tests, and everything looks good so far."_

"_Thank God."_ Elena's mental voice went breathy with relief. _"Your Dr. House does good work."_

"_Even if he's a prick,"_ Paul said.

Cameron laughed. She heard House ask what was so funny, but didn't answer. _"Keep us posted, Elena."_

"_I will. It sounds like someone might be coming. I'll let you know what happens."_

"_Leave your mind open to me, Elena,"_ Tim requested. _"That way I can best monitor your progress."_

"_I will, Tim. And I'll be careful, I promise. I should go now. I'll talk to you soon."_ With that, the other woman's voice went silent.

But her presence was still within Cameron, and she was definitely comforted by it.


	14. Chapter 14

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Neither House nor the Tomorrow People belong to me…

Author's note: Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing, and I won't apologize to those of you who now appear to be at least partially addicted to the Tomorrow People!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

"_John is awake again,"_ Tim reported.

"_He's awake, Allie,"_ Paul 'pathed at the same time, his voice just as excited as the biotronic computer's.

"_Thanks, guys,"_ Cameron replied, her own gladness coloring her mental words. _"We're on our way up."_

She and House had come back to his office, after leaving the Lab. House had commented that John's latest test results were most likely in, and Cameron of course had joined him. She was anxious to see what they said; there was a part of her that was terrified that the elder Tomorrow Person's head injury had been severe enough to incapacitate John's own mental powers, perhaps permanently. She didn't know if the doctors and healers on the Trig would be able to do anything, if that ended up being the case. What would John do if he couldn't be a functional Tomorrow Person anymore?

Sure enough, the reports were lying on House's desk, and Cameron found herself looking at the file, innocently sitting there, with a fine sense of dread. House stumped around the desk, practically throwing himself into the chair, the file in his hand before his ass hit the seat. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Cameron knew he was as concerned as she was; while House's practices were eccentric to say the least, there was a part of him that wanted his patients to get better…and while he'd always outwardly say he didn't care, Cameron knew differently. One couldn't be a doctor and not care, at least in some small way.

House didn't even have a chance to look at the results, though, before she was relaying the news that Tim and Paul had given her. He sighed, standing painfully. "Your friend's timing sucks," he groused. Yet he headed toward the ICU, the file open and reading as he walked.

Cameron was beside him. Secretly she enjoyed having him at her side. It somehow felt like he should always be there, like he was another part of her that just happened to be a separate entity. She knew there wouldn't be anything between them, but it didn't matter. She'd always feel like this, and she'd cherish the sensation for as long as she lived.

Paul was holding a cup for John to drink from when they entered the room. John was dreadfully pale, the cut on his cheek standing out starkly against his skin. But his eyes were clear, and they brightened when Cameron came in.

"Allison!" The exclamation was weak, but no less sincere for it. "Then I wasn't dreaming?"

Cameron smiled, coming to the side of the bed and taking his uninjured hand. "I'm afraid not," she quipped. "You're stuck with me."

John smiled weakly at her jest. "It's good to see you."

"You too. I just wish it weren't like this."

"I hadn't actually planned to end up in hospital…" he coughed, and Paul offered him the cup again. After taking a small sip from the straw, he continued. "I'm…I don't remember how I got here…"

"That's to be expected." She sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to jiggle her injured friend too badly. "What _do_ you remember?"

"I was investigating…" then his voice faded out, and his eyes glanced over Cameron's shoulder.

She knew who he was looking at. "That's Dr. House. He knows, John. You can trust him."

"He's your boss?"

She nodded. "He's the attending on your case."

"Why not you?" He was confused.

Cameron smiled self-deprecatingly. "Because I was so shocked by your appearance in the E.R., that I gave away that I knew you. I couldn't be an attending since it's against hospital policy."

"Our Cameron's never had much of a poker face," House jabbed.

"How would you know?" she snarked back. "You've never gotten me into a poker game yet." _Our Cameron?_

"Never mind those two, John," Paul put in. "They're always doing that."

"I…see…" The elder TP managed to look at little less confused.

"What do you remember?" House prompted again, absently bumping his cane into the foot of the bed.

John's brows drew down in consideration. "I remember being at Intellex, and I remember being called for the press conference…then it's all blank."

"There was an explosion," she explained. "The entire Research Center was destroyed."

"Do they know what caused it?"

"Not yet." Cameron recognized that look; it was the same expression House got when faced with a particularly interesting medical mystery. "But quite a few things have been going on while you've been unconscious."

"How long is that?"

Cameron smiled reassuringly, as she answered," A week."

She hadn't thought it possible for John to go any paler, but he did. She instantly checked the machines he was still connected to, to make sure his vital signs weren't being affected by his shock. They were fine. "How badly was I hurt?" he managed to gasp.

That was House's cue. He recounted John's injuries, leaving the head trauma for last.

Her friend's eyes sought hers, after the recital ended. "I remember…you told me, didn't you? Not to use my powers…"

She nodded. "I know it's going to be hard, but you can't. Not yet. We have to make sure the brain injury is healed before you try to do anything."

John closed his eyes. "I…can't feel any of you."

Cameron did sense his panic, and she squeezed his hand, hard. "Just let it come. Don't rush it, okay? We can feel _your_ presence, and that has to be a good sign."

"_But I can't feel his mind, Allie," _Paul sent to her.

She ignored him, concentrating on John. Cameron couldn't let him get upset. "You just focus on getting better," she soothed.

"I have your latest test results back," House said. He waved the folder. "According to your MRI, the intercranial swelling has gone down, and the EEG readings are indicating the usual Tomorrow Person pattern, but it's shallower than it should be."

"What does that mean?" John asked, swallowing hard.

"Means we'll have to wait and see. I want to run EEG's every hour, to monitor your progress. I can compare them to the ones Tim sent me, and that will determine your rate of recovery. There isn't any indication of permanent brain damage, though." He reached out and wriggled John's bare toes, where they stuck out from the cast on his right leg.

The elder Tomorrow Person actually giggled, and that made Cameron chuckle. "I didn't know you were ticklish," she teased.

Paul looked like he was filing that piece of information away for future reference.

"That's a good sign." House commented. "No nerve damage, then." He patted the cast lightly, then took a pen from his pocket and hastily scribbled his name on the plaster. "How's your pain level?"

"Not too bad," John answered grudgingly, still affronted by House's foot tickling; and yet, he was obviously relieved at the test results.

"Not too bad as in, 'It hurts like hell but I'm macho so I can handle it,' or in 'I want to scream but I don't want to be seen as a girly-man'?"

Cameron wanted to laugh at her friend's expression, and actually bit the inside of her lip to keep it in. Paul wasn't so controlled; a snort escaped before the younger TP could reign himself in.

Then John went inscrutable, which if Cameron remembered correctly meant he really wanted to tell House off, but knew it wouldn't be a good idea at that particular moment. "The first one," he answered tightly.

House actually looked impressed that he chose to answer like that. "Then I'll have the nurse bring in something that'll keep that touch-guy image intact. I'll also arrange the hourly tests. I want to see the MRI scans personally, just to confirm the report, then we'll see where we go next. Cameron, you can stay if you want. I'm sure you'll want to catch up. Just remember, no fun stuff without me…" With that, he left the room, sliding the door shut behind him.

"The man is a complete prat, Allie," Paul chuckled. "How do you work with him?"

"It's easy when you know how," she answered.

"I hope I never learn!"

"Just a second, you two," John interrupted. Although still weak, his voice was fast regaining the stern tone Cameron knew so well. "Allison, you said more had happened while I was unconscious. And where's Elena?"

"Those two questions are part of the same story," she admitted. With that, she told him everything that had happened since the explosion. Cameron played with the idea of glossing over Elena's disappearance, but changed her mind since it was apparent that the other woman was all right. They hadn't actually heard anything from her, after her original contact, but her presence was a calm in Cameron's mind.

She was interrupted once, when the nurse came in with the medication House ordered; Cameron was concerned that it might knock John out once more, but it didn't; in fact, the elder TP seemed to become slightly more focused once the pain was diminished. When she was done, Cameron could swear she could see the wheels spinning in John's head, as he digested what they'd been able to discover.

"Good work, the both of you," he said. "Although I'm not certain letting a Sap tag along on a potentially dangerous mission was exactly the smartest thing to do."

"You don't know House," Cameron replied defensively. Suddenly she felt like a teenager again with that criticism. "He was going to go, no matter whether or not we let him. Once he gets his teeth into something, you can't get him to let loose."

"Besides," Paul added, "he might be a royal pain in the ass, but he's been a real help."

"It was his idea that got us access to the Intellex mainframe," Cameron continued, sending Paul silent thanks for backing her up. "We wouldn't be where we are now without him. And hopefully with that information Elena might be able to talk the Sharrion into leaving peacefully."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of Elena being alone with an alien race we really know nothing about," John said.

Cameron had been thinking that, too. Although she trusted the other woman, Elena _was_ in a situation that no one really knew anything about. The Sharrion were an unknown, and despite the fact that they apparently hadn't hurt her yet, that could change. She admitted as much to the other two.

John was getting tired; it was evident in the suddenly fast blink pattern Cameron was seeing; that meant he was trying to stay awake, without much success. "Allison, do you think you could get away? I'd feel better if someone was with her."

She felt touched by John's trust in her; after all these years, and after what she'd said to him, it was amazing that he should depend on her so quickly. She opened her mouth to reply, but Paul cut her off.

"I can go," he volunteered eagerly.

"No, Paul," John answered. "I think it would be best if you stayed here. This is going to take a…diplomatic touch, and you can be somewhat…impulsive."

Cameron suspected he'd really meant something different, but didn't say anything. She'd been around Paul now for almost a week, and she'd noticed that the younger man had a bit of a temper, and would often say whatever came out of his mouth without thinking. She simply didn't think impulsive was a strong enough word. "It's a good thing my boss knows what's going on then," she said lightly. "That way I don't have to come up with some sort of wild excuse to leave."

John seemed to take the hint about House, because one side of his mouth lifted in a self-deprecating smile. "Thank you, Allison."

"You're welcome." She patted his arm. "Get some sleep, and I'll see what I can do."

"Keep me informed about what's going on…"

"I will." Cameron stood. ""And thank _you_."

John's eyes, which had been on the verge of closing completely, opened. "For what?"

"For still having faith in me."

"I never lost it…" With that, the elder Tomorrow Person was asleep.

Cameron looked at Paul. _"Why is it, he can be such a jerk, and yet make me feel like the most trusted person in the universe?"_

He shrugged. _"Your guess is as good as mine,"_ he 'pathed back. He seemed somewhat irritated by having to stay, but was accepting the decision.

"_I'll let you know what happens. Call me if you need anything."_

"_I will. Good luck."_

"_Thanks."_

She left, heading toward House's office to give him the good news.


	15. Chapter 15

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sorry…

Author's note: Once again, I'd like to thank those of you reading and reviewing. I appreciate the time and effort!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen 

Cameron had taken five steps from the room before the thought that John had done a really good job in manipulating her into joining Elena with the Sharrion had crossed her mind like a shadow.

Three steps later, she realized that John hadn't done any such thing. He'd only _asked_. It had been her own decision to accept the request. She hadn't had to; that was the kicker. She was quite certain he would have gone along with her answer, no matter what it would have been.

She chewed her lip, lost in thought as she headed toward the elevator. Everything that had happened so far had been her own choice. If she'd really been unwilling to rejoin the life of being a Tomorrow Person, she could have done so the moment she'd seen John in the E.R. It would've been simple enough to change her story, and claim that she hadn't known him at all, that it was just a mistake in identification. Or she could have let Cuddy use whatever contact number they'd been able to locate among John's belongings, and let the other doctor handle notifying Tim. Surely there would have been some sort of explanation she could've come up with: perhaps just saying she didn't want anyone to know she was involved might have been good enough. Cuddy might very well have accepted it, and not pressed, and it most likely wouldn't have been a much longer step to ask that her request be kept in confidence. Cameron could have come up with something to tell Wilson, Foreman, and House, in order to get them off the track; House would've been the one who'd most likely wheedle some sort of tale out of her. He might still have accepted John as a patient, but the fact that such pedestrian injuries were below him might have been enough to get House out of the picture.

As for Paul and Elena…well, they'd never met before this. Cameron remembered that Elena had claimed that John and Tim had mentioned her before, but would Elena have recognized Allison the Tomorrow Person from Cameron the immunologist? Especially if Cameron had stayed as far away from John and his medical care as possible?

Her secret would still be safe.

She could be living her life now, just as it always had been: as just another Sap, making her way in a mundane world with nothing more to worry about than paying her bills every month and keeping up with her cantankerous boss. No powers; no responsibility; no more putting herself in danger for the idea that, someday, her people would no longer have to hide in fear.

But was being normal really worth losing everything that was herself? It had seemed that way, once upon a time when she'd been young and…well, stupid. How can a person willingly set aside their own identity just because they weren't happy with who they were at that moment in their lives? It had been all too easy…

"Cameron!"

She started at the sound of Wilson's voice. Somehow she'd made it to the elevator door without knowing it, and had been standing there at the closed doors for who knew how long, just staring into space. She turned to look at the oncologist; he was just behind her, looking concerned. "Are you all right?" he asked.

Cameron nodded. "Just lost in my own thoughts, that's all."

"Must be really convoluted-type thoughts, judging from the fact that I called you three times before I got your attention."

She flushed slightly. "Sorry."

He waved her apology aside. "No problem. How's your friend doing?" Wilson leaned around her, hitting the call button.

"Much better." Cameron reported the latest test results.

"Good." He ushered her into the elevator car. "I must admit, I…I didn't give much for his chances when I saw him in the E.R."

"Neither did I," she admitted, as the doors closed on them.

"Look, Cameron…I know it's none of my business, but…well, I'd be lying if I didn't say I was concerned about you and House – "

"There is no "me and House," I promise you." She was touched by the inquiry.

"It's just that, seeing you at his place…"

"It was business, Dr. Wilson. Just business. I wanted to talk to him about John, that's all."

"I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

"Thanks." She smiled. "But what I guess you didn't see were Elena and Paul waiting outside for me."

"No, I didn't." He looked relieved.

The doors slid open, depositing them both on their requested floor. Wilson went down the hall one way, and Cameron headed toward House's office. She mulled over what had passed between them, and couldn't help but appreciate the other doctor's well-meaning solicitude. She'd been afraid that it would get disseminated through the hospital's gossip chain, but apparently Wilson had kept silent on the subject. She was grateful to him for that.

She pushed open the door to House's office…and stepped into an argument.

" – just don't see how you can be ignoring this!" Foreman was practically shouting.

"I wouldn't be ignoring anything, even with you yelling in my ear," House replied, in a surprisingly even tone.

The two of them were standing in front of the lighted board, a set of MRI pictures clipped to the surface. Cameron knew instinctively that they were John's; after all, House had been coming to look at them once he'd left them up in the ICU. She decided to stand back, and let this play out.

"Just look at these scans." Foreman indicated several slides in rapid succession. "Here…here…and here. There's way too much activity in the frontal lobe for these to be anywhere near normal."

Cameron shivered. Of course Foreman would pick up anomalies in John's results, since he was a neurologist. However, he wouldn't know what House did: that, while they were off from what would be normal for a Tomorrow Person, they were also not right for a Sap. The brain injury had suppressed his powers, but they were beginning to show up on the scans.

"And do you know _my_ patient's history, Dr. Foreman?" House still sounded deceptively calm.

Foreman looked at him in shock. "And you say you _do_?"

"Mr. Valentine is my patient, and I know more about him than you do." Now the older doctor's voice was gaining that hard edge that Cameron knew so well.

"Yet you're ignoring such obvious brain damage?" Foreman just wouldn't let it go.

"Have you actually _seen_ him? Hmmm?"

That shut Foreman up. His mouth opened and shut twice before he could get the words out. "No, and I can't believe you did either!"

"That's where you're wrong." House looked smug. "In fact, I just came from there. Didn't I, Cameron?" His intense blue eyes caught hers.

Foreman turned. He obviously hadn't known Cameron was standing there.

"Yes," she backed him up.

"And can you tell me _your_ impressions of _my_ patient?"

"He's aware and responsive to questions, although memory of the event that brought him here is understandably missing."

"You see?" House waved his cane in her direction.

"Why are you standing up for him, Cameron?" Foreman asked her.

Her mouth fell open. "I'm not!" she denied, irritated that her fellow "duckling" would even think such a thing.

"Have you even _seen_ these scans?" Foreman indicated the films. "This is your _friend _he's screwing with!"

"My _friend_ is doing just fine," she retorted hotly. "I was speaking to him, and there's nothing wrong. He recognizes where he is…and he knew me. He also responded well to all physical and visual stimuli."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "That might be the case now, but there's something seriously wrong with his brain, and House refuses to do anything about it!"

Cameron's heart was beating so hard she was surprised neither man could hear it. Foreman was _way_ too close… "House knows what he's doing, Foreman," she answered, trying to get her fear under control. If he knew the truth…well, she trusted House with their secret, but she wasn't about to do that with anyone else, let alone Eric Foreman.

"And what do you propose?" House sneered. "Cut into his skull and go digging around in tissue that's been overly traumatized already? Get real, Foreman. That would be far more dangerous than leaving well enough alone…even if there _were_ something abnormal about the MRI's."

"Are you not seeing what I'm seeing?" The other doctor was back to shouting.

"Yes." Inversely, House's tone grew soft. "But I also know what's normal for this patient, and you don't. So don't go sticking your ass into something you don't know anything about."

"If you don't do anything about it, you'll be responsible for the irreversible brain damage – and maybe death – of this patient!"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," House scoffed. "You're beginning to piss me off. Why don't you go play with Chase; there's a good boy." He made a shooing gesture with his free hand.

Foreman shook his head, then turned to Cameron. "This patient is your friend," he urged her. "Surely you don't want anything to happen to him!"

"Nothing's going to happen to John," Cameron replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Everything is just fine."

"You're as crazy as House is!" he exclaimed. He stormed out of the office.

"Going to blab to Cuddy, no doubt," House snarked, thumping his cane hard against the carpet.

"How did he get the scans?" Cameron asked. Her heart was still hammering. She knew if Cuddy decided to step in…

"Some idiot down in Radiology gave them to him, thinking it was another case we were working on."

"Didn't you give orders that no one else should see them?"

House rolled his eyes. "No, I wanted all and sundry to know I was treating the next stage in human evolution! Don't be stupid, Cameron. It doesn't suit you."

She bit her tongue in order to hold in the retort that threatened to leap from her mouth. "We need to stop him from going to Cuddy."

"And just how do you propose to do that? Unless you want to let him in on your little secret, too."

"God, no!"

"Then the best bet is to beat him at his own game. Can you get Tim to make up a medical proxy for you and the kid?"

By "kid," Cameron assumed he meant Paul. She nodded, contacting the biotronic computer as she did so. "The paperwork is going to be faxed here in a few minutes," she reported.

"Good. You'd better warn Paul he might have company before too long."

"_Paul?"_ Cameron sent.

"_Yes, Allie?"_

She explained what had happened. _"So expect to get some visitors. If you do, don't let them do anything."_

"_This is just bloody great! Why can't we just take John and jaunt ourselves out of here?"_

"_He's still weak, and we don't know what the stress of the jaunt might do. But we'll do that, if it comes down to it." _And it would mean Cameron would have to give up her own life here. She shivered uncontrollably.

House must have caught the movement, because he asked if she was all right. It felt odd to her, that he should be that interested in her well-being. "Just considering the option that we might have to take John out of here before he's ready to be jaunted."

"Then let's just hope it doesn't get that far, shall we? I'd hate to lose one of my doctors over another's idiocy."

Just then, the fax machine started up. Cameron was there so quickly it felt almost as if she'd jaunted, pulling the paper off and reading it carefully. She thanked Tim silently, then headed out of House's office with her boss in tow.

They were in the elevator when she heard from Paul. _"Some bloke is here, with a lady doctor claiming to be in charge."_

"_Stall them, Paul. We're on the way."_

"_You got it, Allie."_

Cameron told House that Foreman and Cuddy were already on the warpath. House snorted. "I'd have been disappointed if they weren't."

The doors opened, and they both strode down the corridor. Even before they got close, they could hear Paul's raised voice. " – don't know who the hell you think you are, but you can't just come barging in here!"

There was a response, but it was so low Cameron couldn't make it out. She and House turned into John's room. Paul was being confronted by both Foreman and Cuddy; the dean was trying to calm down the obviously upset young man, while Foreman was standing back, looking somewhat smug.

All three turned to regard Cameron and House as they entered. Cuddy put her hand up. "I think you should leave, House – "

"Why is that?" Paul demanded hotly. "He's John's doctor, after all!"

"We think he might be putting Mr. Valentine's life in danger by deliberately ignoring what appears to be serious brain damage on the MRI's," Cuddy answered.

"Bullshit!" the younger TP scoffed. "Do you even know anything about John's condition?"

"There are definitely signs of something wrong on the scans – " Foreman put in.

"And I've explained to you," House said slowly, as if he were speaking to a child, "that the scans are in tune with the patient's own personal history."

Cuddy's eyebrow went up, but she didn't say anything.

"And you didn't listen when I told you there was no way that sort of function can be normal!"

"Bloody hell," came the rough, furious voice from the bed. "Why don't you argue somewhere else?"

All of them turned. John was awake, his eyes narrowed, and Cameron recognized that look quite well: it was the one that the elder Tomorrow Person often used to quell the odd unruly alien or junior TP. She had to wipe the grin off her face. She wished his powers were working, so she could 'path to him what was going on.

"Mr. Valentine," Cuddy began, coming to stand by the side of the bed, "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of Medicine here at PPTH. There's been some concern about your course of treatment – "

"I see." John struggled to rise, but was both too weak and unable to get enough leverage with his one good arm. He involuntarily hissed in pain, and Cameron came to help, putting a couple more pillows under his head and shoulders. "And what makes you believe Dr. House is doing something wrong?"

Foreman explained about seeing the MRI scans. As he did so, John's expression became more and more stony.

"And is it usual practice for one doctor to pry into another's patient's private records?" he asked quietly.

"Not usually, no…" Cuddy admitted.

"Then I don't see where it's this Dr. Foreman's business what my test results are."

"But there are some genuine concerns – "

John pegged Foreman with that quelling stare of his. "If Dr. House doesn't have any concerns, then I fail to see why you should. Especially since you're impugning his judgment also means you're impugning Dr. Cameron's as well. After all, she agrees with him, that nothing is wrong with me."

"Dr. Cameron isn't an attending on your case – " Cuddy rebutted.

"But she _is _a doctor," John interrupted. "And I would think that our previous relationship would mean she'd want me to receive the best care possible. If she thought I wasn't, then I should hope she would do something about it."

Cameron couldn't keep the grin hidden any longer. Watching John at work had always been a treat. She glanced over at Paul, seeing that the other TP was just as amused as she was.

"As you can see," House drawled, " there isn't anything affecting my patient's mental faculties."

"You…you appear to be right, House," Cuddy replied slowly.

"Of course he's right," John put in. "I sincerely hope you're not considering removing him from my case."

"We were, yes."

"You can't, not legally at any rate," Paul said. "Allie and I have medical proxy for John. Don't we, Allie?"

"We do." Cameron produced the document, handing it to Cuddy.

The dean didn't even look at it. Instead, she said, "It appears Dr. Foreman might have been a little…alarmist."

"I should say so," John agreed waspishly. "And I should hope you don't usually air your disagreements in front of your patients. It's highly unprofessional, to say the least."

"I'm sorry we bothered you, Mr. Valentine." Cuddy practically dragged Foreman from the room.

"God, he's almost like another House – " was the last thing Cameron heard from Foreman as they left.

She smiled down at her friend. "Very nicely done," she congratulated.

John let the withering look fade, to be replaced by tiredness. "Thank you, Allison."

"And thanks for the warning," Paul added.

"That won't happen again," House vowed. "I'm going down to let the radiologist know just what a cock-up he caused."

"Wait."

He stopped at Cameron's request. "What is it?"

"In your opinion, when can we move John?"

House sighed. "I understand you're worried, Cameron, but you can't do anything too hasty. It might attract more attention if he leaves sooner than he'd usually be ready."

"Dr. House is correct, Allison."

She regarded her friend. He'd gone pale again, and was breathing a little too fast. She reached out and took his uninjured hand. His presence was a little stronger in her mind now, and that boded well for the return of his powers. "Foreman would have cut open your brain, John! Just because he thought there was something wrong with you – "

"He tried to do what he thought was best," he answered, his voice deteriorating. "You can't blame him for that."

Maybe _he_ couldn't…but she could.


	16. Chapter 16

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either show, I just love messing with them a lot!

Author's note: To those anonymous readers who have tried to review and couldn't, I apologize. I didn't have any idea you wouldn't be able to (thought I'd disabled that bit, but apparently not). So please forgive me, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen 

Cameron waited until John was asleep again, then left the room. House had gone down to ream whatever tech had let Foreman take the scans a new asshole, and in her opinion they deserved it. Okay, House had done some pretty piss-poor things in the search for a cure, but there were times when that sort of thing was called for. But she hadn't expected that sort of behavior from Foreman, especially since he had to have known the MRI's weren't for any patient he was currently involved with. It hadn't been any of his business.

"Dr. Cameron."

She sighed, coming to a halt just short of the elevator. Cuddy stood there, apparently waiting for her. "What is it?" she asked, hitting the call button a little harder than was actually required.

"I wanted to offer my apologies for what just happened – "

If Cameron hadn't been so completely stressed out about the situation, she doubted she would have said anything confrontational to the person that was her bosses' boss. As it was, she was just plain fed up. "No. You just wanted to prove House wrong about something," she snapped. "And you used my friend's injuries to do it."

Cuddy took a step back. "I assure you, that wasn't my intention."

"You can assure me of anything you want, but what you should have done was go to House first and ask for an explanation. Instead, you barge into John's room, upset Paul and myself, and try to take over when there wasn't any need!" She ignored the chime of the elevator's arrival, instead concentrating on Cuddy. "What did arguing in front of one my dearest friends accomplish _except_ make him overstress himself trying to argue back? What if Foreman had been right, and there _had _been something seriously wrong in John's brain? What would have been the consequences then?" Her voice had steadily risen, until she was drawing attention to the altercation.

She didn't care.

"You're right, of course."

Cuddy's capitulation threw Cameron off her rant. She stared at the older woman in surprise.

"I should have gone to House first," Cuddy continued. "But from what Foreman was saying, it sounded sufficiently life-threatening that I decided to take direct action. That was wrong, and I apologize."

Cameron was still so angry with both doctors she didn't want to accept. Instead, she said, "Just so you know…as soon as John can be moved, he will be. We trust House, but not anyone else. Especially not Foreman. We don't want him anywhere near John while he has to stay here."

Cuddy sighed. "I understand. I'll make sure he doesn't have access. Will House be moving Mr. Valentine out of the ICU soon?"

"You'll have to ask him that. As you're fully aware, I'm not an attending on this case." With that parting shot, Cameron strode into the elevator, which had obediently waited for her to enter.

Once the doors were closed, she slumped against the wall, shaking slightly as the adrenaline in her system began to wear off. She's just sowed the seeds for them to move John as soon as possible, and in her mind it couldn't be soon enough. God, she couldn't remember ever being this afraid of discovery. Foreman had come so close in getting control of John's treatment, and it scared her. She knew what would have happened then, and she'd been honest with John when she'd said that Foreman would have literally cut holes in her friend's head in order to find out what was causing the unusual test results. She shivered to think what would have happened if John's powers had shown up fully on the scans. What would Foreman had thought about that? She was just grateful that what he'd seen was just a fraction of what would have been there under normal circumstances.

But then, if the circumstances were normal, John wouldn't be lying helpless in the ICU.

The doors slid open, and Cameron practically staggered out of the elevator. She still needed to talk to House, about going to help Elena with the Sharrion. She decided to wait for him in his office, while he was making certain that any more test results didn't get into the wrong hands. She would have pitied the radiology tech if she, herself, wasn't so pissed off.

She made it into the deserted office, making for the nearest chair. The blinds were half-closed and the lights were off, putting the room into a pleasant gloom. It was getting dark outside, reminding Cameron of just how exhausted she was. It had been a long day – hell, a long week – and it was starting to wear her down. At that moment, all she wanted to do was to go home, bury herself under her comforter, and ignore the outside world for as long as she wanted.

No rest for the wicked, though…

Cameron curled up in the chair, resting her head on her hand. She hoped she'd give anyone happening to walk in on the notion that she was sleeping, and leave her alone. She settled her mind as best she could, then contacted Tim.

"_Is everything all right, Allison?"_ the artificial intelligence asked, his mental voice filled with worry.

"_For the moment."_ She related everything that had occurred.

"_Very well done,"_ he congratulated.

Cameron chuckled silently. _"I didn't do that much, Tim. It was all John and House. They were brilliant. I'm used to House, but I'd forgotten that John was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, even when injured like this."_

"_Indeed. However, he should not have to."_

She sighed. _"You're right, of course. Let's just hope it doesn't happen again. Not to change the subject, but have you heard anything from Elena?"_

"_Only to say that she is bored."_

"_Then I won't feel guilty about bothering her."_ Cameron made the mental adjustment, bringing her link with Elena to the fore. _"Are you awake there?"_ she asked, in an attempt to be flippant.

Elena's voice laughed in her head. _"Just about. Do you have any news about John?"_

Cameron related the last batch of test results. She deliberately glossed over recent events; Elena had enough to worry about. _"So there's every indication he'll make a full recovery."_

"_Thank God."_ The other woman's relief was palpable.

"_He asked me to come to you and help."_

Elena made a disgusted "hmph'ing" noise. _"Like I can't handle this myself."_

"_It wasn't an indictment of your abilities,"_ Cameron felt the need to defend John. _"He's concerned that something might happen and you'll need help."_

"_Pot. Kettle. Black,"_ came the snippy reply.

Cameron snorted. After all, it had been John's own independent ways that had put him in his current situation to begin with. _"I'm with you, Elena. If you don't want me to come…"_

"_No, not at all. It's just that it's rich coming from Mister "I have to do everything on my own without backup" Dixon."_

She grinned, recognizing John's real last name after a split-second confusion. She'd been so used to him having one alias after another that hearing her fellow TP using it had been a surprise. _"Yes, well I know nothing's changed on that front. His appearance in my hospital was enough proof of that."_

Elena's mental voice turned sober._ "You know, Allison, someday John's going to come against something he can't handle, and his inability to ask for help is going to be the death of him."_

Cameron's heart lurched. She didn't want to think that way at all. It had almost happened _this_ time. And he was still in danger…

"_Are you all right?"_ Elena sounded worried.

She quickly clamped down on her fear, answering, _"I'm just tired. It's been a hell of a day."_

"_Why don't you get some rest, and I'll call you when I need you?"_

"_That's the best suggestion I've had all day. Are you sure you don't want company now?"_

"_I'm just going to try to sleep myself. I think it's more tiring waiting than actually doing."_

Cameron agreed. She bid her friend goodnight, cutting the active connection. Yet Elena was still there, in her mind; as was Paul, sitting vigil in John's room; and Tim, his warm presence peaceful and strong. She couldn't wait until John was there as well, and knew it would just be a matter of time.

She'd quite forgotten what it was like to never be alone.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!"

House's voice brought Cameron back to herself. She raised her head to look at him. "Sorry," she murmured. Her hand had fallen asleep, and the office was even darker than it had been when she'd entered. "I must have dozed off."

"Well, if that was dozing, I'd hate to see you completely out." He went around his desk, pulling out the desk drawer in order to prop up his bad leg. "I had to call you three times before you answered."

Cameron flapped her hand back and forth in order to restore the circulation. She straightened up in the chair, planting her feet back on the floor. "I didn't realize how tired I was."

"I'd caution you about driving in your current condition, but I doubt getting behind the wheel is on the agenda." He sounded envious.

"And you'd be right." Her spine cracked noisily as she stretched.

"Why don't you head home? If anyone caught sight of you looking like that, they'd think I was poisoning you with arsenic."

"Gee, you sure know how to pass along the compliments." She would have done her usual eye-rolling in his direction, but she was too tired. "I need to talk to you first before I go."

"If it's about what happened – "

"It is, in a way." She told him about Cuddy cornering her at the elevator, and what was said.

House sighed. He grabbed his ball off the desk and began tossing it in the air. "Yeah, well, I had it out with her, too. I even offered to show her the normal scans –"

"You didn't!" Cameron shot to her feet, even as she was grabbing the ball away from him telekinetically.

"Hey!" House shot her such an aggrieved look that it broke though her fear and she laughed. "Give me a _little_ credit, Cameron! Cuddy's been an administrator for so long I doubt she'd know which side was up on an MRI. Besides, if she thinks I don't have anything to hide, she'll leave us alone…for the time being."

Sometimes Cameron doubted that House knew Cuddy as well as he thought he did, but didn't belabor the point. It wouldn't do any good, anyway. She sighed, levitating the ball back into his waiting hand. "What did she say?"

"Only that she'd make sure everyone stayed out of my way. By the way, I've arranged to have the shunt removed in the morning. The intracranial bleeding has stopped, and doesn't show any sign of starting again. Besides, I don't want anything in his skull any longer than absolutely necessary."

She slumped back down into the chair, relief making her knees weak. "Well, as soon as he can travel, John is leaving here. We can't risk anyone finding out about him."

"And you?"

His barb was a palpable hit. Cameron narrowed her eyes, looking at him appraisingly. "As I've said, I'm not important. John is the one who can't defend himself."

"I think he did a damned good job with Foreman."

She wanted to hit him, but suspected he might enjoy it too much. "Yes, but he shouldn't have had to."

'Well, he _won't_ have to from now on. You've trusted me this far, Cameron. Trust me further."

She _did_ trust him. More than she thought she ever would have had to. She cleared her throat, changing the subject. "John has asked if I'd help Elena out with the Sharrion."

House missed the ball. He cursed, then ignored where it had fallen. "And you said yes?"

"Of course I did. But you're my boss, and if you say no…" A part of her hoped that he would deny the request. That he'd draw the line at her participation in Tomorrow Person affairs. Then House could be the bad guy and call a halt to it all…

"Can I come too?"

God, it was like dealing with a hyper-curious child…

"And if Foreman decides to pull more of his bullshit?"

House sighed. "Damn, and I really wanted to meet my first alien race…"


	17. Chapter 17

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: still not mine, despite my best efforts!

Author's note: Okay, I'm taking a poll: would you like to see House actually meet an alien, or not? I have some ideas for either scenario; so just let me know how you all feel about it. And thanks again for reading!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen 

Cameron actually got in some quality sleep time before being roused by Elena at about 5:30am.

She pushed the comforter away, sitting up as she answered the call. _"What's going on?"_

"_They've come for me. I'm hoping this means all my demands to meet whoever is in charge have finally been paid attention to! And, let me tell you, it's about time!"_

"_Do you want me to come up there?"_ She got out of bed, padding into the bathroom.

_"In a bit. I'm fairly certain the Sharrion don't know about my powers, or else they would have had some sort of shielding on my cell. So I want to feel them out before actually bringing you in."_

_"Sounds fine to me. Gives me time to get dressed."_

_"Oh, God, Allison! I keep forgetting the time difference!"_

_"Don't worry about it. It's time for me to get up anyway. Just let me know when you're ready."_

_"I will. You know, having you in my head is actually making this a lot less nerve wracking."_

The really good thing about telepathy, Cameron mused, was the fact that one could carry on a conversation while brushing one's teeth. _"This is something you've done before, isn't it?"_

_"Not really. I've been mostly on Earth since I've broken out. Not much opportunity for diplomacy."_

_"Well, then we're both new at this. We'll just have to play it by ear. And if it makes you feel any better, John apparently has faith in both of us."_

_"Actually, it does_." There was a pause. _"Hmm. Nice spaceship. Lots of windows. I can see the planet from here. Looks like we're in orbit over America. I guess that would make sense."_

_"Can't wait to see it."_

_"It's ergonomic, in a Sharrion-centric way of course. Oh, this must be their leader…"_ Elena faded out.

Cameron got dressed while she waited for the other woman to resume communication. She grimaced slightly as she tugged on the fancy robes Tim had provided; the computer had decided that she needed to look the part of a negotiator, and had insisted Cameron wear something suitably Federation. The dark blue gown fell to her ankles, and had plenty of doodads attached. It truly was hideous.

She changed her mind, pulled the outfit off, and settled for a black business suit.

_"This is interesting."_

_"What do you mean?"_ she asked, slipping on some sensible shoes. There was no telling how long she'd be on her feet.

_"The Sharrion leader – he's called Ur'harup, by the way – is insisting that the technology was stolen from their homeworld by humans."_

"_That's not possible."_

_"I know. I've explained that the Saps have only just reached the Moon, but he's not buying it."_

_"It could be any number of humanoid races in this galaxy."_

_"I'm trying to tell him that, but since they traced it to Earth…blah blah blah."_

Cameron rolled her eyes. "_It was the womb technology, wasn't it?"_

_"I haven't had a chance to ask. He's quite busy ranting."_

_"I'm sure he is."_

_"Maybe it's time you come up, if just to interrupt?"_

_"I'm on my way."_ She slid on her jaunting belt, buttoning the suit jacket over it. "_Tim, you have the coordinates?"_

_"Of course, Allison."_ The computer sounded slightly affronted.

She grinned. _"Then can you please jaunt me there?"_

Tim didn't answer; instead, her bedroom faded out, to be replaced by an immense, circular room that ended in a high dome over Cameron's head. Control panels filled with blinking lights and screens followed the curve of the walls, over which were large banks of space-hardened transparent material that revealed a breath-taking view of Earth. Idly she noticed that there seemed to be a hurricane brewing in the Pacific…

The Sharrion didn't disappoint. Up close, they did resemble amphibians more than lizards, with large liquid eyes and thick-lipped mobile mouths. Arms ended in four webbed fingers. They were tall, and all dressed in some form of the armor that they'd been wearing the night before, at the Intellex complex.

And, after their initial shock at seeing a stranger teleport onto their bridge, were all pointing guns at her.

Cameron pretended to ignore the show of force, even though her heart was hammering so hard she was positive everyone in the room could hear it. Elena stepped forward to stand next to her, giving the Sharrion a united front. "May I ask what you're doing here, orbiting a closed world?" she asked, glad that her voice didn't squeak.

The Sharrion in front of her waved off the various guns trained on the pair of Tomorrow People. He stared down at her, her face reflecting in his huge dark eyes. "I am not impressed by your Federation parlor tricks, woman," he answered, his deep voice gurgling slightly.

"You don't have to be," Cameron answered, grateful that the Sharrion appeared to be one of the races that her telepathic skills let her interpret the pattern of their brainwaves, and therefore understand what they were saying. She hadn't needed a translator this time. "But you haven't answered my question: why are you orbiting a closed world? Without the permission of the Galactic Federation?"

"These barbarians have stolen from us," he answered grudgingly.

"Yes, I'm aware of the Sharrion technology that's currently present on Earth."

"Then you acknowledge that these people are thieves!"

"No, I don't, Commander Ur'harup," she answered, with Elena prompting her silently on the leader's title. "The humans are primitive, without even the most basic hyperdrive. There's no way they could have come to your world and stolen anything."

"Then explain it, Feder!" Ur'harup crowed in triumph. He thought he had her, and wasn't above exulting in his apparent victory.

"My name is Dr. Allison Cameron, and I'd appreciate you use my own title when addressing me." She was nettled by his dismissive remark. She drew herself up as tall as she could, looking the alien right in the eye. "And I will do the same with you."

"As I've been trying to explain," Elena chimed in, "we're investigating the presence of alien technology on Earth. We don't know how it got there, but we're trying to find out."

"And now that we know some of this technology belongs to you," Cameron added, " we can locate its remains and return it to you. The humans aren't ready to have access to anything that advanced."

"We want you to have what's yours," the other woman went on. "Whoever did take it didn't have the right. We want to help you, Commander. Please let us try."

Ur'harup looked at them in turn. Cameron projected confidence and helpfulness, hoping the alien would pick up on the broadcasted emotions.

"If it makes any difference," Elena said, "I could have left my cell at any time; yet I chose to stay as a sign of good faith." To demonstrate, she jaunted across the room. "So you see, we only really want to help you get your property back."

Despite his earlier words, Ur'harup did indeed seem flustered by the casual way that Elena moved about the place. "You say you will bring our technology back to us."

"We'll try." Cameron held up a hand to forestall the comment the commander was about to make. "I say that, because the building where your technology was being stored was destroyed in an explosion. Chances are there isn't much of it left."

"You do not understand, Dr. Allison Cameron," Ur'harup answered. "What we lost to these humans would not have been much harmed by that puny explosion. It is still there, and still intact I am sure."

Cameron chewed her lip at that. _"That makes this a lot more complicated,"_ she 'pathed to Elena.

_"You're not kidding,"_ came the surprised reply. _"I thought Tim read in the Intellex mainframe that it had all been destroyed?"_

She didn't have an answer to that. "Then we'll find it and get it back to you," the doctor said. "It can't be allowed to stay on Earth."

Ur'harup was silent for a few seconds. "Very well. We shall give you the chance to return to us what is ours. However, there is a codicil."

_"Of course there would be,"_ Cameron snarked.

"And what would that be?" Elena asked, ignoring the mental comment.

"We also want the thief, to take back to our world for trial," the commander answered. "If you agree to that, then you shall have the time you require to do what needs to be done."

Cameron and Elena both looked at each other. _"I don't see a problem with that."_

_"I agree, Allison. It's only right that they be able to punish whoever's responsible. Besides, whoever it is, isn't human and won't be culpable by Sap justice, if you know what I mean."_

_"I do. How do you try an alien for stealing from another alien race? I'd like to see that come up on Court TV!"_

Elena chuckled silently, even as she was turning back to the Sharrion commander. "We agree. If this person is still on Earth, and if we can capture them, then you can take them back for trial by your own justice system."

Ur'harup glanced at both women, as if trying to judge their veracity. Finally, he nodded his large head. "Do I have your word, Feders?"

"You do, Commander Ur'harup." Elena nodded.

"Can we ask you some questions before we start?" Cameron inquired.

"You may have whatever information I have, Dr. Allison Cameron."

"Thank you, commander. First off, how did you know your technology had been brought here, to Earth?"

The Sharrion leader cocked his head. "We were told."

Cameron's breath stopped for a second. "What do you mean?" she managed to ask.

"We received a communication from an unknown source that our technology had been stolen, and that it was on the planet below. The coordinates were included in the transmission."

"Do you know who sent it?" Elena pressed.

"No, we do not. We were told to come here, and wait for another signal. When we received that, we knew where to begin looking."

"And was it the explosion?"

"Yes, Dr. Allison Cameron."

"Do you have a copy of the original message your people received?" Elena asked.

"We do. I shall make you a copy, if that is what you desire."

"It is. Thank you."

"You are most welcome…I am sorry, but I do not know your name."

"Please call me Elena."

"You are most welcome, Lady Elena."

Cameron snickered slightly. _"You get to be a lady?"_

_"He obviously recognizes quality when he sees it,"_ came the snooty reply.

"We can contact you as soon as we know anything," the doctor said, stifling her laughter.

"We shall be waiting. However, please know that if we do not hear from you within six rotations of this world, then we shall continue or own search."

"We…understand, Commander Ur'harup," Cameron answered, hoping no one heard the hesitation in her voice. "Please be patient and we'll do all we can, I promise you."

The Sharrion nodded. "Then I bid you farewell in your search."

At that obvious dismissal, both Elena and Cameron jaunted off the ship.


	18. Chapter 18

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: still no closer to owning either House or the Tomorrow People

Author's note: I keep saying it, but I mean it: Thanks for reading and for those of you who took time to review! This chapter might seem a little shorter, but it needed to end where it did...as you'll see.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

" – and so we have six days before the Sharrion decide they'll want to do things their own way again."

Cameron glanced at Elena as she wound down, and the other Tomorrow Person nodded in agreement with the story.

They were in John's room, and it reminded Cameron of old times…except the players were slightly different. Paul was sitting in the only chair, arms resting on his knees. Elena stood beside him, on the opposite side of the bed. Cameron herself was standing on John's good side, where she could keep a surreptitious eye on the remaining instruments still attached to her friend.

And then there was House.

He was leaning against the wall, facing full onto the bed, and therefore the entire meeting. His cane made lazy arcs in front of him as he listened, his eyes half closed in that way Cameron recognized as him paying close attention. He'd been quiet throughout her recital, taking it all in. He'd been in the room when they'd arrived, and no one had asked him to leave. It appeared that he was officially "in".

Cameron wasn't so sure she liked it, but there really wasn't anything she could do to change it.

"Well done, the pair of you." John was sitting up as much as he could, his bandaged head propped up on several pillows. He still looked far too pale for Cameron's liking, but his eyes were clear and he was fully alert. His broken arm was being held in traction, and there were twin lumps under the sheets where the casts on his legs protruded. The shunt removal had been scheduled for later that afternoon, and then he'd be moved into a private room.

"Tim has the recording of the anonymous communication," Elena added. "He's analyzing it now."

"Good. Keep me informed."

John was frustrated; even if Cameron wouldn't have heard it, she could certainly have sensed it. While his mental presence was still very much diminished, she could feel it flickering in her mind like a distant candle flame. She wanted so much to call out to him mentally, but didn't dare, for fear of setting his recovery back. Did the others sense what she did?

She once again glanced at Elena and Paul. They were both looking at John; but apparently they both noticed her attention at the same time, for the turned to meet her gaze. They didn't have to say a word, either out loud or silently.

They could feel John, as well.

"You know," the elder TP groused, "I think I now know how the Saps feel when we're speaking telepathically to each other."

Cameron blushed, and she knew the others were as equally embarrassed. "We weren't, actually," Paul denied.

"He's right, John," Elena backed him up. "We weren't saying a word, honestly."

"Not at all," Cameron added.

John looked at each of them in turn, his eyes shrewdly examining them. When his gaze met hers, Cameron could once again sense that weak, yet obvious, presence. She winked at him.

That brought a smile to his stern features. "So what was that all about then?"

"We can sense you," Elena answered. "It's very faint, but it's there."

"And I wanted to see if the others felt what I was feeling," Cameron grinned.

"And we were, mate," Paul put in.

The relief lit up John's face like a Christmas tree. Then he frowned. "But I'm still getting nothing from any of you."

"With the brain trauma you've suffered," House spoke up, "your powers aren't going to just reappear with the snap of your fingers. And these three," he indicated the uninjured Tomorrow People, "aren't damaged. It only makes sense that they'd sense you before you do them." He sounded slightly snide about it, as if he was insulted by John's apparent unintelligence.

John himself didn't seem to notice House's tone. He sighed. "You're right, of course, Dr. House. Thank you."

Now, that seemed to surprise House. He stopped twiddling with his cane, and he nodded in response.

"Tim is also rechecking his link to the Intellex computers," Elena said, bringing them all back on subject. "The Sharrion were positive that their technology would have survived the explosion."

"And that Greer person claimed that it had been destroyed," Cameron said.

"No, he didn't," House disagreed. "He said that the actual _breakthrough_ had been destroyed. He didn't say anything about the tech it was engineered _from_."

"But he said all the information and prototypes had been destroyed…" she faded out, as the implication of what she'd just said hit her. "And he didn't actually _say_ they couldn't rebuild, did he?"

House tapped the handle of his cane to his temple in acknowledgement.

"I would say that this Greer chap knows something that he's not sharing," John mused.

"Maybe Tim can sort that out," Paul said.

House stomped forward, leaning on the footboard. "Or maybe we should be paying our Mr. Greer another visit."

"Let's see what Tim can dig up first," Cameron said. "Then we can decide our course of action."

"I don't get you lot," House snapped, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You have all these oh-so wonderful powers and you won't use them to get to the truth! Can't you just get into Greer's head or something? Force him to tell you what we need to know?"

"It doesn't work that way, Dr. House." John's voice was equally irritated. "Yes, we're telepathic, but that doesn't give us the ability – or the right – to force ourselves mentally on another person."

"Oh, I see." House's tone was distinctly unfriendly. "You're going to let an alien race come down here and do whatever they want? Just because you don't want to do what's needed?"

"House – " Cameron tried to cut in.

"You don't seem to understand what we are," John overrode her. "We have responsibilities, but we also have limits. We can't do deliberate harm to another human being, even if we desired to. It's against our very genetic make-up."

"Wait a minute." The elder doctor looked stunned. "You're saying the very thing that makes you _Homo Superior_ also makes you incapable of violence?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

House was silent, and Cameron could actually see the wheels working in his head. "Then what good are you?" he finally asked.

She'd been disappointed in him many times, but this time Cameron was genuinely hurt by House's response. Just when she thought he understood…she couldn't look at him, not at that moment. She could sense the dismay from Paul and Elena as well, as if they, too, felt the betrayal Cameron herself did. They'd risked discovery by trusting him with John's care, and this was how he repaid that trust. Didn't he realize what he was saying? And after everything she'd shared with him?

"We do the best we can," she spoke into the silence that had smothered the atmosphere of the room, her voice betraying her inner turmoil.

She felt a hand in hers; it was John, his good fingers grasping hers. Cameron could truly sense him in that moment; felt his support, his faith in her.

And his anger.

Of course he'd be furious. Having been around the longest, John had been on the receiving end of quite a lot of bigotry from the Saps who'd found out about them and their weakness. But it wasn't anger at House's sudden attitude toward all of the Tomorrow People; it was the dismissal of her, and the fact that Cameron should, after having worked with him, have at least a modicum of respect from the man who was her boss.

Cameron squeezed back, wanting so much to 'path her gratitude to her oldest friend but not daring. She lifted her head, meeting House's eyes. There was something in them, something she couldn't read. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was. "We've done more – sacrificed more – for this planet than anyone will ever know. And we do it _despite_ the certain knowledge that, while we can defend ourselves, when it comes down to it we can't make the one response that most people would respect…we can't kill. And you'd be surprised at how many races out there think we're weak just because we're incapable of murdering someone in cold blood…incapable of torturing someone for information, or rooting around in their private thoughts for what we need. Sorry, House, but if that's your idea of being strong, then maybe I've misjudged you completely."

"_Hear, hear,"_ came Paul's strong, yet quiet, mental affirmation.

John squeezed her hand again, the sense of his support seemingly stronger.

"_Very well said,"_ Elena added.

From House, there was no reply. He was simply staring at her, as if seeing her for the very first time. Then he limped out of the room, without a backward glance.

Cameron didn't know whether to cheer at her apparent victory…or cry over his apparent rejection.


	19. Chapter 19

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never have.

Author's note: Another chapter! Hope you like it…

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

"I'm sorry, Allison," Elena empathized.

Cameron didn't have anything to say. She sat, toying with her salad, letting the breeze ruffle her hair. Her fellow TP's were sharing the table with her on the patio, pretending to eat while they waited for John to get out of surgery. The shunt removal wouldn't take long, but it gave her time to think about what had happened.

She had the sinking feeling that her time at PPTH would be over soon.

And it made her angry.

Cameron had been afraid that being drawn back into her old life would be the end of this one, but she hadn't realized the real reason for her leaving. She'd thought it would be because someone would somehow find out, and she and the others would have to take John out of there precipitously, which would cast her own secret out into the open.

She'd had no inkling that it might be because of House himself.

How could she work with him any longer? She was a damned good doctor…and a damned good Tomorrow Person. Why couldn't he respect both? If only a little?

"He's just an asshole, Allie." Paul was trying to cheer her up, and was failing. He'd taken about two bites out of his burger, and didn't seem inclined to take any more. He stabbed a fry in her direction. "Ignore him, he's not worth it."

The problem was, to Cameron House _was_ worth it. Yes, they didn't often see eye-to-eye, and Paul was right: he could be the biggest asshole on the planet…or on any planet she'd ever set foot on. She'd long ago realized that nothing would ever come of her feelings for him, and had learned to live with it. But it meant something for her to be there, to be working with House. And although she knew someday she'd be somewhere else, living her life away from this place, she'd believed that time would be a long way off.

She'd been so very wrong.

"It's okay," she tried to reassure her friends. "It's not important."

"Of course it is!" Elena insisted. "You have to work here, and if your boss can't respect you…" she faded out, unable to finish the sentence.

Cameron reached over and squeezed her hand. "I appreciate the support."

"What are friends for?" The British woman smiled, squeezing back.

"Hey, Cameron."

She looked up, recognizing the voice instantly. Chase stood there, hands in his pockets, smiling slightly. "Hi," she answered, finally realizing that eating wasn't going to work and laying down her fork accordingly. She introduced him to her friends.

"Look, I wanted to warn you that Foreman is talking all over the hospital about your friend," the Australian doctor said. "He's telling anyone who'll listen that House is botching the case, and that you won't do anything about it."

Cameron closed her eyes wearily. She should have _known_ Foreman wouldn't have let it drop. He could be as stubborn as House himself. She glanced back at her fellow doctor. "Thanks, Chase. I appreciate the warning."

"No problem." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but closed his mouth.

Suddenly, Cameron felt a strange tugging at the back of her skull. It didn't hurt, but the sensation was so weird she automatically put a hand on the place. It was as if someone was sliding something from the base of her brain.

She looked at her fellow Tomorrow People. Paul was turning in his seat to look behind him, his own hand up and rubbing at his neck. Elena's eyes were wide with surprise as she touched the same place.

They'd all felt it.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Paul demanded, confusion in his mental voice.

"Are you all okay?" Chase asked, curiosity making his accent more pronounced.

The reason for the sensation dawned on Cameron. _"We just felt them remove John's shunt," _she sent to her companions. "We're fine," she answered out loud. "Must have been some sort of bug or something."

Chase looked as if he didn't believe her, but he nodded. "Yeah, they're bad today. Hope none of you are allergic."

All three of them denied it. "Thanks again, Chase," Cameron repeated.

"Like I said, no problem." The Aussie turned to leave. "Just didn't want any of you blindsided."

"Thanks, mate," Paul added.

Chase merely nodded, then walked away…but not before Cameron saw something in his eyes that shook her.

She shivered, even though she didn't know why.

Then she dismissed the prodding of her instinct, in favor of Chase's news. "That's torn it," she said. "Foreman's not going to let this go, even though Cuddy's made it clear he should be staying away."

"I'm going back to the Lab," Elena replied, standing. "I'm going to contact the Trig and arrange John's transfer there."

"I'll go with you, Ellie," Paul volunteered. "It's time we got him the hell out of here."

Cameron agreed. "I'll go talk to John. They won't have put him under for the procedure, which is why we all felt it. We'll have to make it appear as if we moved him somewhere here on Earth though."

"All right." The three of them parted, the British Tomorrow People heading somewhere they could jaunt from in relative safety. Cameron went back into the building, toward the surgical unit.

As she got closer, her heart started thumping harder. She knew she would run into House, since he would be supervising the shunt removal. Cameron wasn't looking forward to meeting him at all, especially after what she'd said. She was actually feeling a little guilty about it. After all, it wasn't House's fault that he hadn't accepted a Tomorrow Persons' limitations; being a normal Sap, he was just stuck in the human mind-set. And, in Cameron's experience, that mind-set meant that her boss just wouldn't understand what it meant to be a _Homo Superior_. She, herself, had forgotten what that had meant, and was now making up for all the years of living a lie.

As she approached the surgical unit, Cameron saw that she was going to have one more problem to deal with.

Foreman was waiting for her.

This was so not fair.

He started toward her…and was cut off by Chase's sudden appearance.

The other doctor blocked Foreman's path, and Cameron heard him say, "Got something to show you." He then actually took Foreman by the arm, turned him in the opposite direction, and led him away.

Cameron was going to owe him big-time.

She only had to wait a few minutes before they brought John out. His eyes were open, and as he caught sight of her he smiled reassuringly.

House was nowhere to be seen.

All right, she admitted to herself that she was confused by his absence. Cameron had been certain that House would be in attendance on the procedure, so this just didn't make any sense. She joined the little entourage as they wheeled John toward the elevator, and up one floor to the private room that House had arranged for the elder Tomorrow Person.

Cameron stood aside as the orderly and nurse settled John into his new surroundings. They carefully hooked him up to all sorts of traction equipment, and his IV was replenished. It was wonderful not to see all the monitors around, not to hear their noise. It was downright quiet in the room, and it was a blessing.

Once they were alone, Cameron settled herself in the chair by the bed. John was looking at her appraisingly, as if trying to read her mind. She didn't doubt for a moment that he was trying to do just that.

His mental presence was stronger now. She wondered if the shunt had done something to muffle his powers. _"Can you hear me?"_ she asked mentally, before she even knew what she was doing. The moment the words were out of mind, she berated herself for doing the one thing she's made the others promise not to do.

The smile that broke out on John's pale face was all the affirmation she needed. "I thought that was not allowed," he chided lightly.

Cameron answered him with a smile of her own. "I don't recommend you doing it yourself. We don't want you straining anything."

He simply grinned wider.

"Besides," she went on, "all three of us actually felt them taking the shunt out. It was… quite disturbing."

"Try experiencing it first-hand."

"No thank you!"

That earned her a chuckle.

"How are you feeling? Really?"

"Perhaps I should be asking _you_ that question, Allison."

"I should've expected that, I suppose."

"Yes, you should have." He reached out and took her hand. "Just how hard is it going to be for you now?"

"I really don't know."

"You know you have a place to come to, if it comes down to that."

Cameron squeezed his hand thankfully. She didn't want to admit that it was on her mind, that she didn't think she could stay after her confrontation with House. He was notorious for making life hell for his underlings, and she didn't want to even consider how bad it would get from now on.

"I have something to tell you." She explained about Chase's warning. Honestly, she was glad to change the subject.

"And you think this Dr. Foreman could actually cause trouble?" he asked.

"If it gets to the right person, yes. The hospital board could decide to take action, if it comes down to it."

"And I take it Paul and Elena are preparing to have me moved from here?"

Cameron cracked a grin. "You'd be right. We just think it's time, now that the shunt is out, and you're progressing nicely."

"And, in your medical opinion, you feel this isn't going to endanger my recovery?"

She couldn't answer that question. She honestly didn't know. "Well, I don't think we'd be making the arrangements if you still had the shunt in. Any sort of movement could have caused it to shift, and that could've caused all sorts of complications."

"Why do I think that's a bit of an understatement?" he asked wryly.

"You'd be right."

"I assume you have some sort of plan to spirit me away?"

"Well, we know we'll have to make it look like we're transporting you normally. Once we get far enough away, then we can jaunt you to the Lab."

"And from there to the Trig."

"Exactly. Once you're there, then we can concentrate on the Sharrion situation. The sooner we get that sorted out, the better."

"Then you can go back to your normal life."

Cameron sighed. "Do you honestly think that's possible now?"

"I think you can do whatever you put your mind to."

"I appreciate your faith in me, but I'm not entirely sure it isn't misplaced."

"Allison," he replied seriously, "even though it's been years since we last were together, nothing I've seen lately has changed my opinion of your abilities. And that opinion has always been very high indeed."

She hoped John didn't notice her blushing under the praise.

"Listen to me." He tried to rise a little, but was unable to get the proper leverage. She leaned over and helped him. "Most Saps are violent, narrow-minded bigots who can't see around their own prejudices. But from what I've seen, your Dr. House is different. Yes, his reactions at first might seem to fall into the same category, but I believe that, once he thinks about what he's learned, he'll be back to treating you just as he always has done."

Cameron chuckled sardonically. "You mean, like a menial?"

John's eyes widened. "Certainly you don't mean that!"

"You don't know Dr. Gregory House!"

"And yet you work with him?" He was amazed.

"Of course I do! He's the best, and I want to learn from the best." She didn't add that her feelings toward him kept her there just as much as her respect for his abilities did.

"There are doctors and healers on the Trig you could easily apprentice yourself to."

"I know that."

"Then there's no reason for you to stay, is there?"

"You don't understand." Cameron got up, and began to pace. "While I know I could always go somewhere else, it's not the same. House doesn't just teach; he forces you to stretch yourself beyond what even _you_ thought was possible. And it's never boring. I can't really see myself anywhere else." Even as she said it, Cameron knew it was the truth. She was meant to be here.

And she could see she'd just fallen into John's trap.

She wagged her finger at him. "You did that on purpose!"

The elder Tomorrow Person shrugged, one shouldered. "You had to work it out for yourself."

"You're such a smug bastard, aren't you?" She said it without a trace of malice.

"It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it."

Cameron hugged him gently. John had manipulated her into facing what she thought she'd kept hidden: her inability to decide what she wanted to do, now that she'd accepted her special powers once more. "Guess I'm not that good an actress then," she quipped, taking her seat once more.

"I seriously doubt someone who didn't know you would have realized what you were going through."

"And apparently I haven't changed at all."

"Yes, you have." John smiled slightly. "You've grown up."


	20. Chapter 20

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: same as before

Author's note: Yep, John can be a bit of a manipulative jerk…Heehee…that's why I love him so much! Thanks again to all of you out there. You really keep me motivated!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty

It would prove to be fairly difficult to arrange to get John out of the hospital and back to the Lab, but not in the way Cameron would have expected.

After seeing John and telling him of their plan to move him, Cameron went straight to Cuddy's office. She made mental contact with Elena on the way.

"_Heard anything yet?"_

"_I was just about to contact you,"_ the other woman responded. _"I detailed John's injuries to one of the healers on the Trig, and his opinion was that it might still be too risky to transport him all the way there."_

Cameron had been fairly certain that would be the answer. _"We still need to get him out of here. I never thought I'd say this, but…I don't trust anyone here anymore."_

"_Not even Dr. House?"_

She was silent on that subject.

Yet, that silence appeared to be all the answer Elena needed. _"We can bring John to the Lab,"_ she went on, _"and someone can be sent from the Trig to evaluate him. Then we can decide what to do."_

"_Agreed."_ At least Elena hadn't decided to push her question. _"What about transportation?"_

"_Paul is seeing to that. We thought maybe if we could just get John just far enough away to jaunt without anyone from the hospital seeing."_ She chuckled. _"Paul says he's always wanted to drive an ambulance…"_

"_Oh, God, we could be in serious trouble…"_ Cameron had to admit the image was a funny one. _"Of course, they know Paul here at the hospital. Have you thought of that?"_

"_Yes. In fact, Tim contacted Elizabeth on the Trig. She'll be coming along to help."_

Cameron grinned. It had been ages since she'd last seen the senior Tomorrow Person, and it would be nice to see her again. _"I'll bet she wasn't happy about John's being hurt."_

"_She was more angry in that we didn't call her immediately. She and John were always…close."_

There was something in Elena's mental tone that puzzled Cameron, but she didn't press it. _"I'm on my way now to get the paperwork rolling. I'll let you know when we're ready to leave."_

"_We'll be waiting."_

The door was open, so Cameron knocked on the jamb to get the dean's attention. Cuddy was at her desk; she looked up at the sound. "Dr. Cameron. Please come in." She removed her glasses and motioned to the nearest chair.

Cameron took it. "I'm here about the paperwork to have John released."

Cuddy sighed. "I figured as much."

"We were perfectly willing to keep him here," Cameron went on. She was a little disgusted by how defensive she sounded. "But it's come to my attention that Foreman isn't going to let your decision about House resuming care on John rest. He's been talking about the situation to anyone who'll listen. In fact, I'm surprised the hospital board hasn't said anything about it yet."

"They have." Cuddy handed her a folder. "They've called a meeting. They want an explanation as to why I haven't removed House from the case."

Cameron took the folder. She flipped it open, immediately recognizing the paperwork she'd need. "What are planning on telling them?"

"The truth. That, as Mr. Valentine's medical proxies, you and his cousins have decided to remove him from this hospital due to Dr. Foreman's disruptive influence. Of course, having House there to explain your friend's condition would be nice, but since he's not deigning to answer his pager or his cell…I'll just have to go in there and do what I do best: defend House."

"Look, I just want you to know it's nothing personal…"

"I know, Allison. Believe me. You're only doing what you think is best, and in the process you're backing House's decisions. I can understand that. We both know what kind of man Gregory House is, and for you to be loyal to him…well, it's admirable."

"Just because I agree with what he's doing in this situation doesn't mean that will always be the case."

"I know that, too. You're too good a doctor to let personal feelings get in the way of your conscience. And I also know that, in this case, you have a lot more to lose than just your reputation by backing House. Which is why I intend to go into that meeting and tell them that I trust House to be making the right choices…because you wouldn't let it be otherwise."

Cameron felt herself flushing under the unexpected praise. "Thank you, Dr. Cuddy."

"You're welcome. Now, having said all that, can I at least ask you to reconsider taking Mr. Valentine out of the hospital until after the meeting?"

Cameron wavered. It would be easier to wait, to see what the board decided, than to risk John's health. It might not even be necessary…

But then there's House.

She just didn't think she could face him, not yet. After his reaction…to think they were weak, that they weren't good for anything…perhaps it would be for the best to get away for a bit. Let things calm down. Give House a chance to wrap his mind around just what she was, and what it meant to be a Tomorrow Person.

"We're still moving him," she answered. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cuddy, but it's for the best."

"I do understand," the older woman said. "If you'll just sign the papers, we'll get things started. Do you have any idea where House is? We'll need his signature as well."

"I haven't seen him since before the shunt removal." Which Cameron did think was odd, but then House himself was odd.

"Well, he's probably just hiding somewhere. I'm sure when it's time to eat, he'll come crawling out of whatever hole he's found."

"True." There was a niggling doubt that something might be wrong, but Cameron dismissed it. House was always pulling this shit. It didn't mean anything.

Cuddy handed her a pen, and Cameron signed everywhere indicated. She then handed the folder back to the dean, who in turn signed her own portions of the paperwork. "That should do it. I take it you're making all the arrangements?"

"Yes. That's where Paul and Elena are now. If it's not too much trouble, I do have some vacation time due – "

"That shouldn't be a problem. You're not working on a case right now, and House is determined to shirk his duties…"

"A couple of days should be fine, just to see John settled…"

"Why not take a week? Will that be enough?"

Cameron was grateful, and said so.

Cuddy waved her thanks aside. "I think we'll all be glad to get this behind us."

"You're right." Cameron turned to leave.

"Oh, Dr. Cameron?"

She looked back. "Yes?"

"If you do see House, can you do something for me?"

"Certainly."

"Will you kick him in the ass for me?"

She laughed. "I might enjoy that myself."

"I thought you might. Please tell your friends I wish them all the best."

"I will. And Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Cuddy quirked an eyebrow at her. "You're welcome, although I'm not sure I understand why you feel the need to thank me for anything."

Cameron smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

Cuddy returned the smile, then went back to her work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Wilson?"

Wilson turned, smiling when he saw it was Cameron calling to him. "What can I do for you, Cameron?"

"I'm looking for House. Have you seen him?"

After leaving Cuddy's office, Cameron had tried everywhere she could think of, in her quest to find House. She wanted to get those AMA papers signed, and get John out of there. Even though it meant she had to find the one person she really didn't want to see at the moment.

It bothered her, House's attitude toward her. She didn't want to admit how much it had hurt for him to dismiss her so utterly, although she was quite certain her fellow Tomorrow People knew it very well. It had been too easy, getting used to not being alone anymore, but Cameron wasn't so sure she liked them knowing her feelings toward House. Especially when she herself didn't know what those feelings were.

"I haven't seen him for hours," the oncologist answered. "Have you checked the nurse's lounge? I think it's time for his soap."

"I checked there. In fact, I've checked pretty much everywhere I know."

"It's not a new case, is it?"

"No. I need him to sign some papers, that's all." She explained about their desire to move John somewhere else.

"And your friend is stable enough for that?" The amazement in his voice was palpable.

"House says he is."

"I'm sorry, it's just that I worked on him, I know the critical injuries he suffered. That's just remarkable, how far he's come in just a little over a week. Your friend must have the constitution of an ox."

Cameron chuckled, but inside she grew cold. She hadn't even considered the swiftness of John's recovery, too caught up in Foreman's drama to think about it. She and her fellow Tomorrow People had been helping out the healing process, by feeding John a little of their own life force a bit at a time. She hadn't thought it would make such a difference, but if Wilson commented on it…

It just strengthened her resolve to move her friend, at least back to the Lab. It wasn't fair, that none of them could count on the resources they had on their own home world, instead having to go beyond Earth for the aid they needed.

This was what it was like to be hunted.

It was the one thing Cameron hadn't missed in her time away from her life.

Well, all she had to do was find House, and then they could leave.


	21. Chapter 21

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: see all the other chapters, because it reads the same.

Author's note: Hopefully ya'll aren't getting too bored. There's still a little way to go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-One

"House appears to be missing."

Cameron glanced at her fellow Tomorrow People, as they'd congregated in John's room once more. The only one missing was Elizabeth; she'd sent Cameron a warm greeting, deciding to stay out of sight so no one would recognize their "ambulance driver" when she was finally able to pick them all up. It felt really strange, having one of the Federation's premier diplomats playing chauffer.

"Do we really need him, Allie?" Paul asked. The young man was leaning against the window, butt perched on the small sill.

"I'm afraid so." She explained about needing him to sign the discharge paperwork. "I've looked everywhere. His car is missing from the parking lot, so I even took the chance and jaunted to his apartment to check there. It looks like he's vanished."

Cameron was desperately worried about her boss. Yes, House always went out of his way to shirk his responsibilities, especially when it had to do with working in the clinic, but this just wasn't like him. According to the nurse who'd been on surgery duty when John had had his shunt removed, House had stuck around just long enough to see that everything was going well, then he's left the O.R. without a word. After all of House's claims that he'd keep their secrets, his leaving like that was just plain incomprehensible. Especially with Foreman on the prowl.

She hadn't heard anything about the board meeting. She hadn't even mentioned it to her friends, not wishing to worry them unduly. Cameron knew that Cuddy would warn her if the board decided to take some sort of action, but she was feeling helpless. If House didn't show up, and the board came to the conclusion that John's best interests lay in Foreman's hands, then they'd have no choice but to take him straight out of the hospital without being able to cover their tracks.

"I don't think Dr. House would voluntarily disappear like that," Elena said, chewing her lip in worry.

Cameron's laugh was more of a bark than anything else. "You don't know House."

"But you do," John countered softly.

She sighed. "You're right, I do. House might be a royal shit, but even if he didn't agree with what we are, there's no way he'd be so out of touch. You're still his patient, John, and despite what he likes to tell people, he does care about his patients."

Then her pager went off.

Cameron jumped about a foot, so shocked she was by the noise. She pulled it out of her pocket, glancing at the display.

It was an extension she didn't recognize.

She went to the phone, hoping against hope that this was House, having found a new bolthole somewhere.

But Cuddy answered the line. "Have you found House yet?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. I take it you haven't heard anything either?"

"Nothing. Look, Dr. Cameron, I hate to ask you, but could you come down to the boardroom?"

Cameron's heart went cold. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just want you to explain the situation to them. Let them know what's going on. Can you come down now?"

"I'm on my way." She hung up, hoping the others weren't picking up on her emotional state at that moment.

Yeah, right.

"Are you alright, Allison?" John asked, his eyes narrowly examining her.

"Dr. Cuddy needs me," she explained half-heartedly. "It's about your discharge."

It was apparent that none of them believed her, but they remained silent as she left the room. Yet she could still feel their support; even John's, as weak as the connection was.

She was so grateful for them; but at the same time she almost wished they'd never come into her life in the first place.

No, that was unfair. She loved each one of them, and God knew she'd never trade any of them for anything. Her talk with John had made her realize that her place was here, at this hospital, but it seemed as if circumstances were conspiring against her staying. And now, House had pulled a runner, leaving them hanging.

And it was up to Cuddy – and Cameron herself – to get them out of this mess.

Cuddy was waiting for her outside the boardroom. The older woman smiled slightly at her approach, but Cameron noticed that she did look a little concerned.

"What makes you think they'll listen to me?" Cameron asked.

"Honestly? I don't. Once they get an idea in their collective heads, they usually run with it."

"Then what's the point?"

"I don't want you and your friends doing anything before you've had the chance to get your two-cents' in." Cuddy opened the door, ushering her inside.

Cameron had only been in this room once, and that was over some other House-shaped trouble. She could put names to more than half the faces there; most of the board was made up of various department heads. The rest were wealthy investors, those who'd literally bought their way in.

And all of them – with the exceptions of Wilson and Cuddy – hated House with a passion.

Wilson acknowledged her presence with a small grin, which she returned. The rest of the men and women in the room looked at her sternly, and it didn't take telepathy to know that they all thought the same thing: that she was there to defend House.

Well, if House would act like a normal, responsible adult, he wouldn't need defending, would he?

And life would be a lot more boring…

Foreman was also there, standing up in the corner and trying to be inconspicuous. He was failing miserably. Cameron didn't even spare him a glance. She was here because of him, and while John might have pardoned his behavior, that didn't mean that Cameron had.

"Dr. Cameron," Cuddy began, "will you please explain why you and Mr. Valentine's medical proxies have no wish for Dr. Foreman to be on your friend's case?"

"Simply put," Cameron answered, "because Dr. Foreman doesn't have a clue about Mr. Valentine's condition, yet he insists he knows what's best. And it call comes down to the motivation in proving Dr. House wrong."

Ah, now that got Foreman's attention. He straightened, looking somewhat surprised by her verbal attack. Why hadn't he expected her to say something like that? He wasn't an idiot, despite resembling one at times.

"We have total faith in Dr. House's treatment," she continued. "However, because of Dr. Foreman's interference, we have decided to move John to another facility."

Apparently, Cuddy hadn't gotten to that part of her case yet, because the room acted as if this was the first time they'd heard it. Even Foreman took a step forward in shock. "You can't," he gasped. "That would put far too much stress on his condition!"

"You'll find that we can, indeed, move him," Cameron countered.

"You'd risk his life?"

"There's nothing to risk." Cameron practically stood toe-to-toe with her colleague. "He's improving dramatically. He's responsive to all external stimuli and, in fact, the cranial shunt was removed earlier today. The intracranial swelling has completely dissipated. The latest MRI's and EEG's have all shown near-normal readings. The x-rays indicate that the skull fracture is healing perfectly, as are the broken bones in both legs and left arm. And the internal injuries are also mending on schedule. " She certainly couldn't mention the improvement in his mental powers.

Cameron turned to regard the members of the board. "I know what Dr. Foreman has been saying, but the major problem is that he's wrong. He's not at all familiar with Mr. Valentine's condition, beyond a set of MRI scans that have since become obsolete. As one of the medical proxies for my friend, you can be assured that I would never allow any treatment that would put John in danger. He is, in fact, one of my oldest and dearest friends. That emotional bond alone should convince you that I have John's best interests at heart. But, in case it doesn't, then this might: if you remove Dr. House from the case, then you open this hospital to a lawsuit. Because, if you put Dr. Foreman in charge, then you could very well be causing John's death. Do you really want to risk that? Do you want to entrust his care to a doctor who doesn't have all the facts?"

"If only House would give me access to the records – "

"Why should he do that?" She rounded on him, letting her anger show. "You're not his attending. House is. Why should he show you _anything_?"

"I did originally treat the patient in the E.R. – "

"But you didn't stay on the case. You moved on to another patient."

"Dr. Cameron does have a point, Dr. Foreman," Cuddy interrupted. She appeared to be enjoying herself.

"I would like to add one thing," Cameron concluded. "If you do decide to take Foreman's word over mine, then you'll find my resignation on Dr. Cuddy's desk. John – and his medical proxies – want Dr. House to be his primary attending. It's that simple. John continues to improve under Dr. House's care. He will not under Dr. Foreman's. Now, I have to arrange to move my friend. Because I don't trust this board to make the right decision." With that, she left.

"_Has House showed up there yet?"_ she 'pathed to both Elena and Paul.

"_Not yet, Allie," _Paul answered.

"_You seem a little upset,"_ Elena put in. _"Are you all right?"_

"_I'll be fine when we get the hell out of here,"_ Cameron sent forcefully. _"I'm going to have another look around for House. I'll be up there in a few."_

"_Okay, Allie. We'll be here."_ With that reassurance, Paul's mental voice was gone.

"_If you need anything – " _Elena began.

"_I'll call. I promise."_ She could feel the other woman's concern through their link.

"_I know you will."_ And then Elena's voice was gone as well.

Cameron stood at the elevator, stabbing the call button. She had no idea where to even start looking for House, especially since she'd hit all the hiding places she knew about. Then a way to find him suddenly came to her…

"_Tim,"_ she called, _"was House still wearing his matter transporter belt?"_ She remembered seeing him wearing it that morning, but had he removed it for some reason? She hadn't been looking for it, so it had slipped her mind to even look for it in any of the places she'd been.

"_Let me check."_ The artificial intelligence faded out for a few seconds, then came back. _"Allison, it appears that Dr. House is currently in the parking lot of the Intellex facility."_

Her heart did a double beat. _"That idiot! Can you transport him back to his office?"_

"_One moment."_ There was another pause. _"He should now be in his office."_

"_Thank you, Tim."_ She bolted into the elevator as soon as the doors were open far enough.

It seemed to take forever, but House's office was only up one floor. Cameron flew out of the elevator and toward his office, fully intending on giving him a piece of her mind. She'd never thought he was particularly stupid, but to go back to Intellex without telling anyone!

She flung up the door, her mouth open and her first retort ready for fire.

The problem was, his office was empty.

"Shit," she breathed, as she took three hesitant steps inside. _"Tim, are you sure you jaunted him here?"_

"_Of course I am, Allison."_

"_He's not here."_ She took stock of her surroundings. _"He didn't leave, did he?"_

"_No. I am showing him at the same coordinates I jaunted him to. He should be three feet in front of you."_

Cameron glanced in that direction, trusting that Tim knew what he was talking about. It just wasn't like the A.I. to make a mistake like that.

And then she saw that he hadn't.

House's matter transporter belt lay in the exact spot Tim claimed to have jaunted him.

Cameron's heard froze. _"He took the belt off."_

"_I shall try to link directly with the Intellex security mainframe, and discover if Dr. House did indeed enter the building. Do not panic, Allison. I shall find him."_

Tim was right; Cameron was panicking. How could he have done something so stupid? He'd walked right into the lions' den without telling anyone, and without knowing what he'd find. She could guess what he'd done – gone to confront Andrew Greer about the Sharrion technology.

She picked up the belt from the floor, holding it tightly against her chest. She wanted nothing more than to jaunt into that building and find him. What sort of trouble had he managed to find? Was he even still alive?

Tears prickled her eyes. House didn't have a clue, and yet he'd run headlong into danger. He hadn't had faith in her, in her friends, and in their abilities, and so had taken it into his own hands to do something about the situation. Why couldn't he have trusted her?

"_I have viewed surveillance recordings of the last several hours,"_ Tim reported back, after a few minutes.

"_What did you find?"_

"_Dr. House did, indeed, enter the complex at 11:45am this morning. He has not yet left the main building."_

Cameron glanced at her watch. Over two hours ago! He'd been gone that long, anything could have happened to him and they'd have no way of knowing.

"Do not despair, Allison. I shall continue to search. Unfortunately, the interior security system has been locked out. I am unable to penetrate it."

"_They could know about you, Tim. Be careful."_

"_I shall be. We will find him, I promise."_

Cameron wasn't reassured. Yes, they'd find him, she knew that. But it was in what condition they found him in that scared her.


	22. Chapter 22

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: as usual, I don't own anything

Author's note: Thanks once more to all my wonderful readers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twenty-Two

Cameron jaunted back to the Lab, her heart in her shoes.

What had possessed House to go to Intellex?

Even as she asked herself that question, she knew the answer: because he hadn't trusted them. Hadn't trusted _her_.

It was like a physical blow to the gut.

She stepped down off the jaunting pad, holding the matter transporter belt in her hands so tightly her knuckles were white. Her feet took her to the link table, and she sank down into a chair. She gently placed the belt in the center of the table, looking at it as if she could make its wearer appear in front of her. Why couldn't he have just let them handle the situation, instead of running head-first into danger?

But then, that was House: he always did what he thought was right, and damn the consequences. However, this time he wasn't facing censure from Cuddy and the hospital board; he was facing death. Had even considered that when he'd left for Intellex? Had he thought what would happen if he confronted Andrew Greer, and the CFO turned out to be involved? House was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. What had he been _thinking_?

Cameron buried her head in her hands. She wanted to cry, but forced the tears back. House was her responsibility. She'd been the one who'd "betrayed" her fellow Tomorrow People to him, who'd told him all their secrets in the belief that, in telling him, she was helping a dear friend. If she'd only had the imagination to come up with some sort of story to explain her presence in the ICU that night! If only she'd had the courage to give up this life, to embrace her _Homo Superior_ heritage once more and to take John out of the hospital when she'd had the chance! Yes, it might have caused more questions, but in the end everything would have calmed down. Life would have gone back to normal.

All except Allison Cameron's.

Well, it was time to stop second-guessing herself, and to do something about the trouble House had quite possibly gotten himself into. She raised her head, scrubbing her eyes of the last of the abortive tears.

To find Elizabeth looking at her.

"Oh!" In her misery, she'd completely forgotten that the older woman was even there, in the Lab.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked concernedly.

Cameron debated how she was going to answer that. She knew she couldn't lie, that Elizabeth would catch her in it.

She hadn't changed at all since the last time Cameron had seen her, all those years ago on Venara Prime. Well, maybe she was a little grayer, but her grace and authority hadn't diminished in the slightest. Her dark skin was unlined, her kind dark eyes filled with intelligence and empathy. And right now those eyes were aimed in Cameron's direction.

"No," Cameron confessed. She explained to Elizabeth what had occurred, and where House had gone.

"That wasn't the smartest thing he could have done," Elizabeth said dryly.

"He thought he was doing the right thing," Cameron found herself defending House, even though she, herself, had thought the exact same thing.

"I didn't mean to insult your friend, Allison."

Cameron sighed. "I know. I'm sorry." She didn't bother pointing out that House wasn't really a friend.

"Don't apologize. It does you credit that you stand up for him." Elizabeth took a seat at the link table with her. "I take it the others don't know yet?"

"Right. House is my responsibility."

"What do you intend to do?"

She considered. "Well, I want to learn all I can about Intellex, then I'll see about coming up with a plan to rescue him."

"If he needs rescuing. Have you considered that he might come out on his own, and unscathed?"

No, Cameron _hadn't_ considered that.

"Certainly, these people won't want to draw any more attention to themselves than they already have. They could simply deny the charge and let him leave."

"Elizabeth," Tim reported, "Dr. House has been in the Intellex facility for over two hours now. And, according to what security information I have been able to access, the only record of him even entering the building was through the front gate. Everything else seems to have been purged from the mainframe. Unfortunately, it appears that my presence within the computer itself has been detected, and I can no longer gain entry into any area of the mainframe."

Cameron hadn't thought it was possible for her heart to sink any further, but she'd been wrong. She'd been counting on Tim's help in getting into the facility to rescue House.

"I have, however," the computer continued, "been able to find out quite a bit about Intellex in the time I did have access, and what there is, is very interesting."

"Go ahead, Tim." Maybe there'd be something useful, after all.

"I shall, of course, skip the information that is not pertinent to our investigation."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said dryly.

"You're most welcome," he answered, just as dryly. "Apparently, Intellex has been adapting alien technology for the last ten years. Most of its most important discoveries have come from reverse engineering various dubious acquisitions it has somehow gained in that time. Five major government contracts and eight civilian advances can be directly linked to this process."

Cameron actually whistled. "How are they getting it, Tim? Were you able to find that out?"

"In a way, Allison. I have learned that the company responsible for selling the stolen technology to Intellex is called Aranis, Incorporated, and is based in Chicago, Illinois. I did manage to uncover records of such transactions, along with the amounts paid. It totals three million, five hundred thousand and ten American dollars."

Cameron whistled again. "But they'd most likely have made that back one hundred fold."

"And more, Allison. They have become quite wealthy indeed."

"I can imagine," Elizabeth said. "I'll speak with my contacts in the Federation Security Forces, and have them investigate this Aranis, Incorporated. It's quite illegal to traffic in alien technology on closed worlds."

"That's all fine and good," Cameron snapped, "but that doesn't help me get to House!"

Elizabeth laid a hand on her shoulder, and calming waves flowed into Cameron from the contact. She sighed, slumping slightly. "I'm sorry, Tim."

"Being upset is natural, Allison. There is no need to apologize."

"Still…please, go on."

"I do have information that may, indeed, aid in our rescue of Dr. House," he went on. "I have been researching the actual buildings themselves, and have discovered some interesting inconsistencies in their construction."

Now, that did interest Cameron. She sat up a little straighter. "What do you mean?"

"Please look at the main scanner." A 3-D schematic of the Intellex complex appeared on the screen. "The grounds themselves are unremarkable. There are three buildings in total: the main building, where the offices of the important staff and board members are located; a services building, that houses the mainframe, the principle generator, and general equipment; and the research and development area, which was, of course, where the explosion took place." He illuminated each in turn. "Now, there is nothing at all remarkable about the first two buildings…at least not as I have been able to find out. However, the research building has proven most interesting." The first two areas vanished, and the aforementioned structure took up the entire screen. Tim had reconstructed it: it had had three stories, and resembled an ordinary office block on the outside. "Now, according to the original architectural plans, the ground floor was made up of offices, while the first and second floors were laboratories." He showed each floor in turn, turning the schematic in various directions to better display the layout. "I have researched the company that was contracted to build the entire facility, and these are the plans that were on file in their own computers. However, when I compared the actual structure with the materiel that was used in its construction, I find a discrepancy of nearly two times the amount in the final totals."

"Wait a minute," Cameron interrupted. "Are you saying they used twice as much supplies as they should have?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"How is that possible, Tim?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I am not finished detailing my discoveries, Elizabeth. Once I am done, perhaps you can draw the same conclusion I have done."

"I think you just like to keep us in suspense."

"I can assure you, that is not my intention." Despite the denial, Tim sounded decidedly smug.

"Just get on with it!" Cameron demanded, then added, "please," knowing the computer would always respond better to politeness.

"I shall. While I was checking on the actual construction company itself, I attempted to track other contractors involved. I found that a company called Clarke's Excavating was hired to dig for the foundation work. However, this company appears to have gone out of business six years ago. I was able to pull the work permit information from the County Recorder's Office. It appears that the permit called for four areas to be excavated: the buildings, or course; and for an underground garage."

Cameron thought back. "But it has just the usual parking lot!"

"Precisely."

"So, you're saying Intellex paid to have a whacking great hole dug in the ground?"

"I believe that _is_ what I said."

She sat back, chewing the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. Add that with the doubling of the building material for the Research and Development wing… "There's an underground complex somewhere on the site."

"That is the conclusion I came to, as well."

"That's incredible!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Cameron had to agree. To have built such a place – and to have gone to the trouble of covering it up like that – smacked of more paranoia than she would have thought was called for.

Then she thought back, to the night that she and House – along with Paul and Elena – had gone exploring the ruined facility…

"We heard a noise," she said aloud.

"What was that, Allison?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Tim," she looked up at the computer, "you remember the night we went to the Intellex complex?'

"Of course I do," the biotronic computer answered.

"And you remember me telling you that House and I had heard a noise in the section we were in?"

"I do indeed. I scanned the area, and found nothing."

"Well," she mused, " what if it wasn't a person? What if whatever we were hearing was coming from that underground area?"

Tim was silent as he pondered her question. "I no longer have access to the security network even in that area, so I cannot confirm your hypothesis. However, I did re-task our Watchdog Seven satellite to scan the area when the explosion first occurred, in order to discover the cause. I could not find out anything, but I can rescan the area now to search for any anomalous readings."

"Please Tim, do it."

There was a pause, while he did ask he was bid. "I have turned Watchdog Seven back toward the complex now. I shall inform you when I have received the updated information."

"Thank you, Tim." Cameron sighed. If she weren't living in this situation, she would have claimed it to be the plot of some weird B-movie.

"Allison," he replied softly, "even if there is, indeed, a hidden base under the main Intellex complex, I will not be able to jaunt you within."

"I know." Tim needed to have reliable coordinates in order to help with a jaunt, and a Tomorrow Person couldn't teleport somewhere they hadn't seen without that aid. "I'll just have to find a way in on my own."

"What are planning?" Elizabeth asked. "As if I didn't know."

Cameron sighed again. "I'm planning on going in and trying to find House. And I'm willing to bet he's in this underground area."

"You'll need help."

"No." She shook her head. "House is my responsibility. I'm the reason he's even involved. I won't put anyone else in danger."

"So you keep saying. But you're willing to rush headlong into a situation you know nothing about?"

"When _haven't_ we done that?" Cameron laughed harshly.

The older woman rolled her eyes in a very credible – yet unconscious – imitation of John. "That's not what I meant, Allison, and you know it."

"It has to be me alone, and not just because I inadvertently put House in this situation. If the hospital board decides to take House off John's case, he's going to need the three of you to get him out of there."

"He'll only need Paul and Elena if it comes down to bringing him here that quickly," Elizabeth pointed out. "I was only here as the driver, remember? We won't need one if they have to transport him directly from his room."

Cameron looked at her. Elizabeth was so stern, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest…in that second, she was reminded of John, and his implacable stubbornness. That was only natural that some of John's mannerisms would have rubbed off on her, she supposed; John and Elizabeth had known each other for at least thirty years.

The elder TP cocked her head, looking puzzled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Honestly? For a split second you looked just like John does when he knows he's right and the rest of us are wrong."

Elizabeth laughed. "Promise me, if I ever do that again, you'll slap me?"

Cameron joined her in laughing. "I promise."

"I have some further information," Tim interrupted.

"Let's have it," Cameron requested, sobering.

"Watchdog Seven has detected a small heat source not far from where you and Dr. House heard that inexplicable noise. It had been previously hidden from sensors by the cooling remains of the original explosion."

"Heat source?" Cameron asked. "Do you know what's causing it?"

"Without further information, I can only hypothesize."

"Please do."

Tim paused. "I would have to say it is some sort of exhaust port or heat exchange vent."

"That would make sense," Elizabeth said. "Any underground complex would need to dispose of excess heat, and it can't in the same way a normal building does."

"Then I should say that's my way in," Cameron answered. "Thank you, Tim."

"You're most welcome, Allison. I would like to point out that, without any more data on the actual structure, I would not be able to help you."

She was touched by his concern. "I understand. But I think Elizabeth and I will be able to handle it."

The other woman smiled, nodding. "I think you're right, Allison."

Cameron returned the smile. She suddenly felt confident that they might actually pull this off.

They might be able to get House out of danger...and to finally get some answers.


	23. Chapter 23

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: No way is either House or the Tomorrow People mine!

Author's note: I always use these to thank you out there reading and reviewing, and I'm doing it again. I do have a sequel planned, so I'm hoping some of you might be interested in that, as well. Also, this last episode of House just made this entire story more AU than it was already…ooops!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Both Tim and Elizabeth convinced Cameron to hold off her "assault" until dusk.

It made sense, if just from a strategic standpoint. Dusk was when human vision was at its weakest, and the chances of them being seen by any security guards was at the lowest. Besides, people would be leaving the complex on their way home, and there wouldn't be as many employees around.

Still, it meant they would have to wait for a couple of hours. And, in this circumstance, Cameron hated waiting. She was certain something was happening to House, even as she sat in the Lab, twiddling her thumbs.

"If it would help," Tim replied, "I do have the results of my analysis of the recording given to us by the Sharrion."

"What did you find out?" Elizabeth asked, a cup of tea cradled in both hands, her elbows resting on the link table.

"Please take into consideration that this was a recording from the original transmission," the A.I. began, "and therefore the information I was able to discover is limited. However, I have discovered something you might find interesting." He paused, and Cameron and Elizabeth glanced at each other knowingly. Tim might have been a sophisticated biotronic computer, but he did have a fine sense of the dramatic. "I have been able to extrapolate the types of technologies used to transmit the message."

"Wait," Cameron interrupted. "Technologies?"

"Yes, Allison, there were three separate technologies used in the creation of this signal. Thargon, Federation Standard, and Megara."

"That _is_ interesting," Elizabeth mused.

"Any idea where the signal originated, Tim?" Cameron asked.

"The Sharrion did obligingly include their own sensor readings of the transmission. As a matter of fact, they managed to track the signal to Earth."

"Why am I not surprised?" she snarked in true House fashion.

"Have you listened to the actual recording, Allison?" Elizabeth asked.

"It really just says to go to these coordinates – namely, in Earth orbit over New Jersey – and when you see this signal, you'll know where your technology is."

"It was also washed through a Federation Standard translator," Tim added.

Cameron glanced over at the whiteboard, where it was still set up from their last meeting in the Lab. House's distinctive handwriting stared back at her. She was tempted to go over and add their latest discoveries, but just couldn't do it. Maybe it was the fact that House went mental when someone else wrote on the whiteboard in the conference room and it had been just drummed into her so often that she had an aversion to touching it, or something else entirely, but she refrained. She'd let him do it once she got him away from Intellex.

"Allison?" Elizabeth's voice broke through her reverie. She looked at her fellow Tomorrow Person; the older woman looked concerned. "We will get him out, you know."

"I know. It's just the waiting, that's all."

"_Allison!"_

Cameron laid her palms flat on the link table. _"Yes, Elena? What's going on?"_ There was something about the tone of Elena's voice…

_"Dr. Cuddy just came in. She said that the hospital board have decided to leave your Dr. House on John's case."_

She sighed in sheer relief. It was one less thing she had to worry about. _"Thank God. That's the best news I've had today."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm…still trying to find House. I still think we should move John, even though the board ruled in our favor."_

"_I agree with you. We should go with the original plan."_

_"All right. As soon as I locate House, I'll have him sign the AMA papers and we'll get it done. But it's getting late in the day, maybe we should wait to move him first thing in the morning."_

"_Sounds good to me. I'll let John and Paul know the new plan. Do you have any idea where Dr. House is?"_

Cameron debated with herself for a few seconds, then decided to go with the truth. _"He went back to Intellex, Elena."_

"_What?"_ The other Tomorrow Person was incredulous. _"Why on Earth would he do that?"_

"_I gave up a long time ago trying to figure out what House was thinking."_ She knew the reason, but didn't want to share it. _"Elizabeth and I are planning on going in after him."_

"_Do you need help?"_

"_I think we can handle it."_ She was touched by the offer. _"The less of us running around in there, I think the better it will be."_

"_All right, but call us if you need us."_

"_I will, don't worry."_

"_I can't help it."_ Amusement tinged Elena's mental tone. _"You're a friend, Allison. Besides, I'm really good at worrying."_

"_I can tell."_ Cameron laughed. _"Tim can fill you in on what we've discovered. It's quite interesting."_

"_I'm sure it is. I'll look forward to it."_

"Tim, can you pass along what we've found out?"

"I shall be happy to, Allison." Tim's voice went quiet, but she could sense him and Elena conversing. While she couldn't hear them, their presences were still very much there.

"Allison." Elizabeth said, "I know you're blaming yourself for what's happened, but you can't. Dr. House is an adult and, from what little I do know, he isn't stupid. He must have known what he was doing when he walked back into Intellex."

"I don't know what worries me more," Cameron admitted, "that he didn't know and walked in quite ignorantly…or that he knew exactly what he was doing."

* * *

Cameron crouched behind a rubble pile, her eyes searching for any security guards that she knew had to be around. It had started raining sometime earlier, and while it made her miserable to be out in the ruined area of the Intellex R and D complex, she knew it could only help her and Elizabeth remain unseen. _"Do you see anything?"_

"_Nothing,"_ the older woman's calm voice filled her mind. _"Looks as if the coast is clear."_

She knew Elizabeth was close, but she was hidden from sight. _"I'm going to check a little further on. Keep me covered."_

"_I shall."_

Cameron moved forward, her stun gun held out before her. She recognized the area from where she and House had been that night, when they'd heard that mysterious noise. She carefully made her way along the broken corridor, every sense outstretched. Tim's hypothesis had been that the heat source had been some sort of vent, and it would be well hidden. After all, one of the Federal investigators who'd been all over the site would surely have stumbled over it. And Cameron was quite certain it would have made some sort of news if they'd discovered a huge underground complex under the rubble.

It was so hard, to take her time. But Cameron didn't want to be caught, and that meant she had to use caution. She had to remind herself that she wasn't that same teenager who'd rushed into every situation and damn the consequences. Falling back into bad habits wasn't the way to go about rescuing House.

Then she heard the noise again. Now that she was expecting it, she was able to pinpoint its general location: ahead and to the left. It was as if the remains had exhaled. _"Did you hear it?"_ she called back to her companion.

"_I did,"_ came the reply. _"I think it was just in front of you."_

"_That's what I thought, too. I'm going to check it out."_

"_Be careful."_

Cameron didn't think that needed an answer. She was already being more careful than she quite possibly had in her entire life.

Taking a few more steps forward, Cameron caught sight of a pile of rubble in the general direction of the strange noise. There was about twelve feet of clear space between her position and the mound. She would be exposed as she crossed over.

She relayed the information back to Elizabeth. There was the unmistakable sensation of someone teleporting in beside her. _"I see what you mean,"_ Elizabeth replied, once she'd taken her own look. _"I'll keep a lookout as you head over there."_

Cameron nodded, which also served to shake some of the water out of her hair. She took a quick look around, not seeing anyone around, then began moving in a crouch toward the rubble pile.

If she was being completely truthful, Cameron was terrified. She knew her duty, her responsibility, but that didn't keep the fear from making her heart hammer so hard she was surprised the sound wasn't bringing every security guard for miles around. She never remembered feeling like this as a thirteen-year-old, but then when one was a child one really didn't know any better. But even with a healthy dose of terror, she was still having a hard time reigning herself in. Old habits were, indeed, hard to break.

The pile looked just like any other in the ruins: large blocks of concrete pierced with long pieces of rebar, bent out of shape by the force of the explosion. It would be months before the area would be totally cleared.

Cameron reached out, laying her hand on the wet surface. It was somewhat warmer than the air around it, and that made the rain evaporate and form a faint mist over the pile. She thought she caught a whiff of something she recognized: it was some sort of disinfectant. Now, who would want to clean rubble?

Using telekinesis, she shifted some of the pieces out of the way, careful not to make too much noise. As Cameron burrowed further down, the warmth increased. _"I think there's something definitely here,"_ she called back to Elizabeth. She continued to move the rubble, setting the large chunks of concrete down easily and without much effort at all. This had always been her strongest talent, one that she'd worked on diligently. Back then, she'd wanted to be the best telekinetic ever. Now, she just wanted to dig down deep enough to discover Intellex's secrets.

And to find House and rescue him.

"_This is just bizarre,"_ she sent as she worked. _"I mean, it just can't be this easy. If it were, why didn't the investigators find this? They had to have raked this place over with a fine-toothed comb."_

"_Intellex has a lot to hide," _Elizabeth returned. _"And I'm sure the investigators would have been using equipment specifically made to detect explosives and such. I doubt an anomalous heat source would have even drawn their attention." _

"_I suppose you're right."_ Maybe Cameron was just being paranoid. After all, hadn't Tim claimed this had been hidden from even the sophisticated sensors of the Watchdog satellite among other temperature anomalies caused by the actual explosion?

_"Someone's coming."_

Cameron heeded Elizabeth's warning, falling flat among the rubble she'd been working with. Within seconds she could hear the unmistakable sound of boots crunching among the pulverized building material, followed by a loud cough.

The beam from a powerful flashlight strobed across the debris Cameron was hiding in, coming far too close to her for her liking. She clutched the stun gun in her hand, ready to use it if she needed to, knowing that if she did so the hum it made would most likely bring others down onto them.

Even though she wouldn't have thought it possible, Cameron's heart started hammering even harder. She bit her lip in order to try to keep her breathing under control. The adrenaline was racing through her body, her nerves twisted tighter than an overwound watch spring.

The footsteps came closer, as did the flashlight beam. Cameron ducked her head against her arm, hiding the paleness of her face among the dark folds of her clothing. The dirt tickled her nose, and she used her telekinesis to keep it from getting too deep into her nostrils and thus avoiding a major sneeze.

She wished she'd had Andrew's talent of illusion, that way she could make herself look like just another section of rubble to the guard. But she'd never learned, being much more interested in improving her own skills.

Then Cameron cursed inwardly.

"_What's wrong?"_ Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"_Nothing,"_ she assured the other woman._ "I just realized something, that's all."_

The security guard moved past her hiding place. Cameron held herself perfectly still, holding her breath. Surprisingly, she went suddenly calm, as if time itself had gone silent.

She continued to lay there even after the guard had gone. When she finally rose to her knees, and almost felt like laughing. It was the release of tension, she diagnosed automatically, as she went back to work with her telekinesis.

"_You never said what you realized,"_ Elizabeth reminded her.

Cameron smiled, even though the other woman wouldn't see it. _"It's funny. I can deflect bullets using my powers, but I never thought about deflecting the rain."_

"_You can deflect bullets?" _Incredulity echoed through their link. _"I can't do that and I've been a Tomorrow Person far longer than you."_

"_TK was always my best talent. You should ask John who taught him the trick in the first place."_

"_It's amazing that he was even hurt in that explosion."_

"_Not even John can anticipate everything."_

"_Have you tried to tell him that?"_ The dryness in Elizabeth's mental tone should have caused the rain to evaporate within a hundred feet radius.

_"Sorry, he's yelled at me too many times. I don't relish another round, thank you very much."_

Elizabeth's chuckle filled her mind. _"I'm certain that's changed, Allison."_

_"I'll let you know when I haven't been around him when he's down, and I haven't done something stupid."_

_"You mean like rescuing your employer from his own idiocy?"_

Cameron ignored that comment. She had the pile almost down to the ground now. The tile floor was becoming visible in the fast waning daylight – which hadn't been all that much to begin with. She pulled the penlight from her pocket using telekinesis; she was amazed at how easy she was regaining this facet of her powers, but then, as she'd told Elizabeth, it had always been her best talent.

Then she was amazed by something else. _"Elizabeth, you're not going to believe this."_

"_What is it?"_

"_This section of the floor isn't damaged in the slightest. It looks just as pristine as if there hadn't been an explosion at all. It's a little dirty, but there's nothing wrong with it."_

"_That's not possible!"_

"_You're telling me! Everything else is torn up in some way, except this."_ She stroked the surface carefully. _"It's perfectly smooth, too. You can't even feel the joins. And it's warm, like there's some sort of heating system under it."_

"_Sounds like our heat source…hmm, and like we have another mystery."_

"_Like we need another one."_ Cameron brushed off the area, exploring it more closely. She was able to find the edges; it meant this piece of floor was, at a guess, three feet square. The rest of the floor surrounding it was in bad shape, pitted and broken. _"Could something have been protecting this part of the corridor?"_ she wondered in Elizabeth's general direction.

"_Is there any sign of furniture or anything that might have covered it?"_

"_No, nothing. And I suppose that wouldn't explain why it feels different…it's not getting wet."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, now that it's exposed to the open air, the rain isn't starting to puddle on it at all. It's actually repelling it. Okay, I'm weirded out by this."_

"_You and me both. Wait a moment…Allison, it could be some sort of force field."_

Cameron sat back on her heels. What better way to hide an exhaust system than by disguising it behind a force field? After all, Intellex had access to all sorts of alien technology. Their scientists could easily have come up with something like that. _"That makes sense. So how do we get around it?"_

"_Perhaps I can help with that,"_ Tim's voice entered into the conversation. _"I am sending you a device in order to take readings of the supposed force field. Please stand by."_

She only had to wait about ten seconds. Then, with little ceremony, a piece of equipment appeared on a large chunk of building material to Cameron's left. _"Thanks, Tim."_ She picked it up. It looked like an unusually large salt shaker with a ring around the middle. _"What do I do?"_

"_Please turn the ring clockwise and point the device at the area to be scanned."_

She did so. The machine started to vibrate slightly. _"Are you getting anything?"_

"_Indeed. Elizabeth is correct: this is a force field, based on Thargon technology. It will be simple for me to bypass. Now, if you would turn the ring counterclockwise until you feel a click…"_

Cameron did as instructed.

_"I shall send a contrawave through the scanner that should disengage the mechanism."_

"_It's working, Tim. The floor is shimmering."_

"_You sound surprised, Allison."_

"_I'm not. I'm just…glad you're on out side." _God save them all if Tim ever went rogue…

"_As am I. The force field should be shutting down in five seconds."_

"_You are a wonder, Tim."_

"_I am simply doing what I am programmed to do." _The computer sounded a combination of smug and humble.

True to his word, the energy field was dissipating. The tile pattern that disguised the area was flickering in and out, as if she were watching a strobe light.

Then it was gone, revealing an open section that extended down into the ground. On either side of the dark hole were two flashing red lights, and Cameron guessed those were the force field controls. _"Can you tell if there are any alarms in the shaft, Tim?"_

"_Only to a depth of three meters, Allison. You are clear until then."_

"_Just how far down does this go?" _She peered into the blackness. It seemed to mock her.

_"That I cannot tell, however I should think not much farther than that. I am sorry, Allison."_

"_It's okay. I'll just have to go down there myself."_

"_I have an idea," _Elizabeth chimed in. _"Since your telekinesis is so much stronger than mine, why don't you use it to lower me down?"_

"_That would work,"_ Cameron mused. _"I'm willing to try."_

"_Then I'll join you." _Thought became action, as Elizabeth teleported beside her.

Cameron looked down the shaft, the warm air blowing her wet hair around her face. _"Can't see the bottom at all, and I'm not sure I want to shine the light down there to check."_

"_I'll signal if you need to bring me back up."_ The other woman moved to the edge, dangling her legs over. _"Ready when you are."_

Lifting Elizabeth proved not to be difficult at all, especially after moving all that rubble. Cameron "felt" her gliding down the shaft. _"Everything all right?"_

"_It's fine, Allison," _came the comforting reply. _"I think this opens up into a maintenance –" _Her voice cut out.

And suddenly Cameron wasn't levitating her any more.

She went back on her ass, as if the release of tension in her mind translated to her physical form. _"Elizabeth!" _she called out. _"Tim, I've lost Elizabeth!"_

"_As have I, Allison," _the computer answered urgently.

_"I'm going down."_ She holstered her stun gun, in order to have her hands free.

"_Is that wise?"_

"_Tim, I can't just leave her down there! She might have been hurt when my telekinesis cut out."_ She swung her own legs over the hole. _"I'm going to brace myself against the walls of the shaft. Is there any way I can turn the force field back on from inside?"_

"_Yes. Simply turn the ring back to its original position. That will cause the contrawave to cease."_

Cameron slid into the darkness. Her hands were slick with sweat, and wouldn't gain a hold on the smooth metal. She had to trust her running shoes to grip as she maneuvered her body downward. It was at this moment when she wished she could use her telekinesis on herself.

Once she was past the twin red lights on the shaft walls, she did use her powers to manipulate the small device as Tim had instructed. The faint light that had been coming from the hole was cut off, and she was left in complete darkness.

"_Elizabeth?"_ she sent, hoping her companion would answer her. She'd counted on Elizabeth's own powers to help her down the shaft; despite her comments about her own TK powers being no match for Cameron's own, they would have been enough to steady her descent. She couldn't even sense her friend any more. _"Can you still hear me, Tim?"_

"_Yes, Allison. Please be careful."_

She didn't answer. Instead, she used all her concentration on getting down the exhaust shaft. Warm air dried the sweat and rain from her body as she descended. She was going to be so sore in the morning…

Cameron put herself into a controlled slide – or as controlled as she could get. She tried to make as little noise as possible as she made her way downward. Okay, climbing down ventilation shafts was straight out of a bad sci-fi movie, but it seemed to work.

She must have gone about two thirds of the distance when a light came from below her.

"Allison?" came Elizabeth's whispered voice, echoing up toward her.

Why wasn't she using telepathy? "I'm on my way down."

"Be careful. I think there's a psionic dampening field working down here. I can't use any of my powers."

Oh, great. Why couldn't things ever be easy?


	24. Chapter 24

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: not mine, but I love to bang them up a bit before I put them away

Author's note: Bless your little hearts for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Cameron cursed inwardly. While Elizabeth had claimed that her telekinesis wasn't as strong, she'd been counting on her helping to cushion her fall. Of course, that was before she'd thought the other woman had been hurt, but still…anything would have been good.

She absolutely hated ventilation ducts.

"I can see you above me," came Elizabeth's soft voice once more.

"What am I going to fall into?" she asked tightly, trying to keep her place in the metal shaft.

"About six feet down from you is a bend. In fact I'm going to have to move if you decide to drop…"

Cameron smirked at that.

"…and it comes out next to a fan housing. We'll have to figure out a way to stop the fan from turning, if we expect to get any further."

"_Tim, can you still hear me?"_ Cameron 'pathed, hoping she hadn't passed into the dampening field already and not realized.

"_Barely, Allison. There is quite a lot of interference."_ That was an understatement. Tim's voice was fading in and out like a radio station moving out of range.

She explained about the dampening field. When she was done, Tim said, _"You should come back out and we can discuss another plan."_

"_I…don't think I can, Tim. I'm too far down. Besides, I can't leave Elizabeth. We'll just have to come up with another way out."_

"_Please be careful."_

"_We will be."_ She went back to concentrating on her extremely stupid descent into the underground.

And promptly slipped.

Her shoes made squealing noises on the metal as she plummeted. Her hands tried to stop her slide, but it didn't work.

Her ass broke her fall.

"Damn!" she hissed.

"Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Nothing hurt but my pride," Cameron quipped. "Oh, and apparently my right hand…" She held it up. The heel of her palm was scraped quite nicely. She was just grateful it wasn't bleeding much.

Elizabeth helped her up out of the shaft. Cameron found herself in a room barely large enough for the two of them to stand side-by-side, left alone upright. On two sides were metal walls made from the same material as the shaft. On the fourth wall was a big exhaust fan, and it was turning at a fairly brisk clip. A wire mesh screen could be seen on the other side.

"Damn," she said once more. "How are we going to get through that?"

"There was bound to be something like this here," Elizabeth answered practically.

"Yes, but I was counting on telekinesis to take care of it."

"We'll just have to think like Saps."

Cameron considered. "You're right. After all, I've been a Sap for years. It shouldn't be that difficult." She chewed her lip. "What we need is to find something to jam the fan with. Then we can worry about the screen."

She started going through her jacket pockets, and Elizabeth did the same. Cameron considered using her stun gun, but didn't want to risk damaging her only weapon.

"Wait." She pulled out the small penlight. Would it be big enough?

"Are you honestly thinking of using _that_ to stop the fan blades?" Elizabeth was incredulous.

"It's the only thing we have."

"You'll cut your fingers off!"

"Not if I'm very, very careful…"

"I don't think that's going to work."

Cameron looked at her companion. "If you have any better ideas, I'm open to hearing them."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'll be ready to pull you out of the way if the fan doesn't stop."

She started to watch the spinning of the fan, trying to ignore the fact that the rational part of her mind was screaming at her that this was an extremely insane plan. There was no way that tiny tube was going to jam the blades, and she was risking one of her limbs in order to save House.

Was he worth it?

Oh, yes. He was.

She juggled the penlight in both hands as she tried to time the blades. Her right hand stung from the scrape, and her grip felt slightly slick even though she wasn't really bleeding. Would it be a good trade-off if she used her uninjured hand, even though it would mean she wouldn't be using her dominant side?

Why'd they have to have a psi-dampening field anyway?

How had they _known_ to have one?

Now, that thought _really_ bothered her. Because it meant they were at least expecting someone with psionic abilities.

Not a good sign at all.

Cameron went back to concentrating on the fan. The blades were going fairly quickly, although she realized they must spin even faster when the facility was in full operation. Well, there was no time like the present…

She lunged forward, the light held out before her. It clipped one of the blades, before Cameron could get the right angle, almost sending the penlight flying. She just managed to hold onto it, the end digging into her injured palm. She ground her teeth in pain and frustration.

She heard Elizabeth call her name, even as Cameron was thrusting forward again. This time, the penlight was snatched out of her grasp by the whirling blade she'd aimed for. There was a grinding noise from the mechanism.

The fan stopped.

"I don't believe it," the older woman said.

"Neither do I," Cameron returned, taking a step back and bumping into her companion. The light was stuck under one of the blades, keeping the entire fan from moving. "I don't trust it to hold. Let me have your light."

Elizabeth handed it over. Cameron wedged it alongside hers, hoping the two of them would be good enough. "Now we have to worry about the screen."

"Hopefully we can just kick it free." Without hesitating, Elizabeth began to climb between the blades.

There was just enough room in the housing for the other Tomorrow Person to rest her back against the body of the fan blade, and to place her feet against the mesh.

Cameron kept an eye on the two penlights, hoping Elizabeth wouldn't dislodge them in her attempt to kick the grating loose.

But she'd barely rested her feet against it, when it swung open.

"About time something went our way," she quipped, as she slid out of the housing. "Must be hinged in order for maintenance to get easy access."

Cameron followed. She climbed out into what was apparently the main air handling area; the large bulk of the air conditioning unit loomed over them in the gloom. There was only emergency lighting illuminating the space, but it was enough.

She reached back into the fan area, pulling Elizabeth's flashlight out from under the blade. It was fairly simple to do; her own light wasn't that easy. She had to tug hard to get it free, and then she was nearly clipped by the quickening fan. "I don't want them knowing how he got in," she explained.

"Let's find a door, shall we?" Fitting action to words, Elizabeth began exploring the room.

It wasn't hard to find. The door was just beyond the air conditioner. Cameron had been afraid that it would be some sort of security door, but it appeared not to be so. Perhaps they thought that, once a person was in the underground complex, they automatically belonged there?

Somehow, based on Intellex's track record of paranoia, she really doubted it.

Elizabeth had the knob in her hand when she looked back at Cameron. "Are you ready?" she whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's do this." She turned the knob and eased the door open a crack.

No alarms went off, and Cameron let out the breath she hadn't even been aware of holding.

They found themselves in a corridor painted a blue so pale it was almost white. Cameron glanced to the right: the corridor stretched down another fifty yards, to end at what looked like an airlock door. She crept toward it; looking through the thick transparent material of the window, and she could just make out a large machine surrounded by various bags and bins.

"Looks like an incinerator," she told Elizabeth, when prompted by a raised eyebrow.

"Why isn't this place damaged at all?" the other TP wondered. "Certainly the explosion would have penetrated down here as well."

"Maybe it's reinforced in some way," Cameron suggested. "Or it's far enough underground that the damage was contained just to the upper building?"

"I'm sure you're right. Let's go, shall we?"

Together, the two women made their way down the corridor. Doors were spaced evenly in each wall; each had a plate next to it, with a keypad underneath. They didn't dare try any of them, for fear of setting off the alarms.

It was quiet. The only noise Cameron could make out was the faint hissing of the recycling system as it pumped air throughout the complex. And that was almost drowned out by the sound of the heartbeat in her ears.

They quickly came to a junction. The corridor went in three different directions; in the fourth wall were the unmistakable chrome double doors of an elevator.

"This is going to take forever," Elizabeth said, as she glanced down each hallway in turn. "We have no idea how far down this place goes, or even the layout."

"I think we can assume that it's the same size as the building that was over it," Cameron replied, "since Tim said the materials for the R and D complex were actually doubled."

"Then judging from what we've seen thus far, this place might be two or three levels."

"That's what I came up with, yes."

"I'm surprised their security isn't any tighter. Where are the surveillance cameras?"

Cameron had to wonder the same thing. Intellex had proved to be incredibly paranoid. Why would this place be the exception? After all, they'd bothered with an actual psi-dampening field.

"This level looks like it's mostly offices," Cameron observed. "Do we want to try heading lower?"

"We might as well," her companion answered dryly. "If they don't already know we're here…" she let the rest of the sentence die away.

"Let's hope we don't need any special code or pass to use the elevator." Cameron stepped up to the call button. It looked like any normal sort of elevator, there was nothing on the outside that would act as a security device. It appeared to go in only one direction.

Down.

As she pressed it, she wondered idly how the employees had normal access if the elevator only went downward. There must be an entrance somewhere, one hidden in the either of the remaining buildings. The one that had been in the R and D building would have been destroyed.

The door slid open silently. The two Tomorrow People stepped inside. The interior was the same chrome as the doors, with the usual floor buttons: there were three, which confirmed Cameron's suspicions about the size of the place. "Start at the bottom?"

"Why not?" Elizabeth returned, holding her stun gun at the ready.

Cameron thumbed the correct button. The doors slid closed smoothly, and the car began moving with only the slightest jerk. "Think they'll be waiting for us when we get there?" She tried to sound nonchalant.

"I'd pretty much count on it."

The hand that held Cameron's weapon grew moist as the elevator descended. Here she was, stepping into yet another lions' den, and this time it was because she had to rescue House. If she were genetically inclined that way, she felt like she'd just kill him and get him out of her misery.

She might just use her stun gun on him instead.

The elevator came to a halt. The doors opened, revealing a long white corridor. Airlock-like doors lined it, each one next to a large glass window. The place stack of disinfectant and bleach, and was totally deserted.

Except for Andrew Greer, who stood just within the hallway, smiling at them.

"Ah, Dr. Cameron," he greeted, smiling. "I've been expecting you."


	25. Chapter 25

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: It can't ever be mine.

Author's note: Glad to see you still with me out there. Thanks to everyone.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five

Cameron and Elizabeth stepped from the elevator, their stun guns pointed at Andrew Greer. The man didn't appear to mind; in fact, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You were expecting me?" Cameron inquired.

"Of course I was." The man looked decidedly smug. "Even if we hadn't detected your presence within the complex here, I would have known you'd come after Dr. House."

"Your cameras are very well hidden."

"Thank you! We've striven to make the security here as unobtrusive as possible. We've found it upsets the employees if they feel they're constantly under surveillance."

"'We'?"

"Those of us in charge here, naturally. By the way, you haven't introduced me to your charming companion."

Cameron glanced at Elizabeth. The other Tomorrow Person shrugged. "This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Andrew Greer, Intellex's Chief Financial Officer. "

"A pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth." The man inclined his head slightly. "May I assume you're from the Galactic Federation?"

"You may assume that, yes," Elizabeth answered.

"Then I believe the pair of you are at a distinct disadvantage in this situation."

"You can believe that, as well," Cameron countered. "However, we do have the guns here."

"Yes, you do," Greer chuckled. "But I seriously doubt you'd harm me when I have Dr. House in my possession…even if you could, in actuality, do me harm at all."

"Where is he then?" Despite her attempt at bravado, Cameron was very afraid for House's safety. Greer obviously intended to use him as a hostage – not that was so much of a surprise. She needed to find him before they could do anything else.

"Not far." Greer stepped aside, ushering the two Tomorrow People down the white corridor.

Cameron and Elizabeth accompanied him. As they passed each window, Cameron could see that the rooms beyond were obviously laboratories, designed to be clean rooms. She didn't even pretend to understand the various technologies she was seeing; all she knew was that the majority of it had to alien. Why else hide it under the "legitimate" research and development building?

The place appeared to be deserted. They'd timed their arrival perfectly.

"Aren't you a little concerned that one of the races this tech belongs to won't come looking for their property?" Cameron inquired innocently.

Greer chuckled. "I really don't think that's probable."

"What about the news reports stating that intruders were seen in the area?" She wanted to laugh, but refrained.

He waved it off. "Just looters and thieves trying to find something worth selling."

"And the so-called masks?" Just how blind could this guy be?

"That's all they are. After all, if you were up to criminal activity, wouldn't you do your best to be disguised?" Greer paused. "Not that you'd know anything about that, of course."

Cameron let the jibe go past her. "And it doesn't bother you, what you're doing here?"

"Not at all! We're tying to help humankind advance scientifically."

"By using stolen technology?" Elizabeth demanded.

"We need all the help we can get." Greer's voice became deadly serious. "There are races out there who don't mean us any good. We have to be able to take care of ourselves. And everything we've done here has been to that end…even the medical advances."

"That sounds really paranoid."

"My dear," he turned to look at the elder Tomorrow Person, "you've been out there. You've seen the alien worlds beyond our paltry solar system. Can you honestly say they're all benevolent?"

"Of course they aren't," Elizabeth countered. "But there are those out there who are looking out for Earth's interests."

"But they've failed before. You know they have. And when it happens again, the human race _has_ to be ready."

"Humanity isn't ready for such advanced technology," Cameron replied. "We're still too young a race to be able to handle such power."

"I think you underestimate your own people, Dr. Cameron. But then, you're not really one of "us," are you?"

This was just great. Greer was playing the race card. "I was born here. This is my world as much as it is yours. And I don't want to see it damaged by well-meaning idiots who think they know what's best for everyone else."

"How can we do that?" He stopped, turning to look Cameron right in the eye. "How can protecting ourselves be a bad thing?"

"When you're the ones who bring the very aliens down on us, in the name of that protection!" She wanted more than anything to remain calm, but this smug, self-centered man was seriously getting on her nerves. "Can't you see? The technology you've bought was stolen! And eventually the owners of that property are going to come looking for it!"

"Please," Greer scoffed. "Even if what you say is true, we're a very small needle on a very large world. It would be impossible."

Cameron couldn't believe the obliviousness of the man. She wanted to reach out and shake him in hopes that some brain cells might rattle loose. Arguing with him wasn't going to do them a bit of good. "Just take us to Dr. House," she growled, motioning down the corridor with her stun gun.

Greer smirked, then continued to lead the way. "We've been doing a lot of good here," he went on. "Many of our advances have improved our chances as surviving as a race. Of course, you might not think that's a good thing…"

It wasn't going to do any good to argue about her human-ness, either. Cameron just chewed the inside of her lip, trying to hold her retort in check. She glanced over at Elizabeth; the older Tomorrow Person appeared not to be noticing Greer's comments.

But then, Elizabeth _was_ an experienced diplomat…

Greer stopped outside one of the labs. He placed his hand on the reader built into the jamb, and then used the touch pad to enter a code he was careful to hide from them. The airlock door's locks disengaged with a loud "clunk."

He pulled on the handle, throwing the door open with deceptive ease. Cameron waited for him to enter first, not wanting to find herself locked inside, with a laughing Greer on the other side of the glass.

There was another door within. Greer hit a control on the wall, and the outer door closed, accompanied by a hissing sound that Cameron recognized as a hermetic seal locking in place. "I'm sure you've been through decontamination before," the man said. He pushed some more buttons, and a sickly green light illuminated the tiny space. A low-pitched hum echoed around the chamber, putting Cameron's teeth on edge.

The light and noise faded, and the decontamination chamber returned to its fluorescent whiteness. The door leading deeper into the area unsealed itself, and Greer pulled it open the rest of the way.

The room beyond was like every other lab they'd passed: white, with a long chrome table covered with a flat screen computer and various pieces of glittering equipment. Lockers lined one wall; on another was what looked like a glass-fronted refrigerator and matching cabinets. Shelves were on the third wall, lined with other technological gadgets. Fleetingly, Cameron thought that John would have loved this place.

House was there.

He was perched on a stool, his elbows leaning on the gleaming table. He looked utterly fascinated by something that was scrolling across the computer screen. His hand found the mouse, and he double-clicked on an icon that appeared amid the text.

"As you can see," Greer replied, almost innocently, "Dr. House is just fine."

Cameron was torn. She wanted to ask him if he was truly all right, but at the same time she wanted to slap him sensible. Here he was, sitting in this lab and playing on the computer, apparently engrossed with whatever he was reading. Didn't he have any clue what kind of danger he was in?

"You should see this," House said, not even turning around. His tone was completely enthralled, as if he was looking at the answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything.

Despite herself, Cameron came to stand next to him. What she saw chilled her to the bone.

There, on the computer screen, was the familiar DNA double helix. The various chromosomal pairs were highlighted, and lines were drawn from each, text denoting which pair was for what purpose.

There were icons as well, and House clicked on one of them. The indicated pair enlarged into its own window, and an explanation scrawled across the page.

Cameron was looking at the chromosomal pair for telepathy.

This was the genetic matrix for _Homo Superior_.

She stared at Greer in shock. "How did you get this?" As far as she knew, there wasn't anyone on Earth who'd been able to work out the Tomorrow Person genome.

The man just smiled. "You can buy practically anything out there."

"You mean to say you _purchased_ the DNA matrix for an entire species?" Elizabeth was just as outraged as Cameron herself was.

"Oh, yes. I believe the term is 'know thine enemy'."

"But we're not your enemy," Cameron cried. "We've done nothing but protect this planet, from alien incursions and its own inhabitants alike!"

"Oh, really?" Greer looked decidedly smug. "And yet you deny us the ability – no, the right – to defend ourselves."

"You can defend yourselves all you like. But the human race just isn't ready for the advanced technology you're dealing with!"

"So you say. Yet you deal with this 'advanced technology' all the time."

"That's because we're responsible enough to know what line we can cross."

"You and your high and mighty _Homo Superior_," Greer spat, his former glee becoming anger in a split second. "Even what you call yourselves is just so condescending! You think, just because you have a few new powers, you can dictate to the human race what we can and cannot do! You're in the minority here, Dr. Cameron. The human race doesn't need you anymore. We can take care of ourselves."

"Can we really?" House spoke up. He stood, retrieving his cane from where it had hung from the side of the table. "What you have here on this computer is the recipe for genocide, I assume you're aware of that?"

"It's just in case we need to defend ourselves against them, Dr. House. I thought you might understand that."

"And what happens if you have to use it? You'll be destroying an entire race. Last time I checked, we live in America, not Nazi Germany."

"How can you compare the deaths of a few hundred to millions?"

"It's fucking easy." House stomped past Cameron, to get into Greer's face. "Genocide is the same thing, whether you're dealing with a race based on religion or one that evolved naturally."

Cameron opened her mouth to interrupt, but House was on a roll and she knew it. What he was saying was surprising, considering his feelings earlier, in John's room. He'd been pretty condescending himself, and it was most likely the reason he'd confronted Andrew Greer in the first place.

Yet here he was, defending her race to this crazy idiot. She was dying to know what had changed his mind, but she wasn't about to ask him. She'd only get the runaround from him.

House would always be House, and House managed to constantly surprise her.

She stood back and watched.

"It's to protect ourselves!" Greer was practically spitting.

"If that's the kind of protection you're offering," House answered, quiet to Greer's fury, "then I don't want to have a thing to do with it. The whole human race should go and screw itself if that's the way it's going." He leaned closer, speaking even more softly. "Honestly, I can't wait for evolution to wipe us out, and replace every last one of us with _Homo Superior_. This planet would be a hell of a lot better off if it would just get on with it."

Cameron wanted to hug him.

Greer had gone very red, then very pale, at House's words. He opened his mouth to make his rebuttal.

House didn't give him the chance. He turned his back, looking at Cameron. He raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you the polite one of the bunch." He jerked his head in Elizabeth's direction. "Who's your friend?"

Cameron snorted in mock disgust, but she did introduce Elizabeth. She was surprised once more when House held out his hand to the older woman. Elizabeth returned the gesture. "A pleasure to meet you, Dr. House."

"You won't say that after you get to know me better," House snarked in reply. "By the way, our friend here isn't being completely honest with us." He hooked a thumb over his shoulder to indicate Greer.

"What do you mean?" Cameron wanted to know.

"I mean," House answered, his voice and expression both equally serious, "is that I've had time to snoop beyond what's on that screen there. According to what I've seen, they're planning on programming their electronic womb with this genetic code…and they're saying it's a fatal mutation to be repaired. I'm sorry, Cameron. Looks like you had a right to be worried about this technology."

The apology didn't register past Cameron's sudden jolt of fear. This was what she'd been so frightened of, that night in the Lab: that someone would come along and decide that her very race was, in fact, some sort of birth defect to be eradicated.

"I'll contact the Federation, and have this place cleaned out," Elizabeth vowed, her voice low with anger.

"Excellent idea," House replied.

"NO!" Greer shouted, making the three of them turn to look at him. His face was even paler than before. "You don't have the right to interfere with this planet!"

"I do when it means you're harming potential members of the Galactic Federation," the diplomat answered. "And that's exactly what you're doing. Every Tomorrow Person born is automatically inducted into the Federation. That, Mr. Greer, is an act of war that we will not tolerate."

"Not if they don't know what you've seen," he snarled. He backed away, pulling a gun from behind his back.

"Oh, I forgot to mention he had that," House murmured.

Cameron rolled her eyes. Then she shot Greer with her stun gun.

Or, at least, she tried to.

Her gun didn't work.

Greer laughed. "By the way, when we purchased the psionic dampener, we also got a deal on a little device that inhibits energy weapons. Your little toys won't work down here."

"You mean you can't –" House waggled his fingers, at the same time raising his hand.

Cameron smirked, getting the sign instantly. "No, we can't – " She copied the movement back at him.

"Well, that sucks."

"You're not kidding." She holstered the useless weapon.

Greer was beginning to look very much self-assured once more. "Looks like I have the advantage here."

"_Elizabeth! Allison!"_

"_Tim!"_ the two women chorused, Cameron saying it out loud for House's benefit.

"_Thank goodness I am finally able to reach you!"_ The biotronic computer sounded relieved beyond words.

Greer went from assurance to confusion in a heartbeat. "What the hell is going on?"

"Looks like your little machine isn't working anymore," House drawled. "You might want to re-think that whole 'advantage' thing."

"_How did you get past the psi-dampener?" _Elizabeth asked.

A noise that sounded like a pager going off echoed throughout the sealed room. Cameron jumped, startled.

Greer went digging in his coat pocket, bringing out what resembled a palm pilot. He used his thumb to touch one of the tiny buttons on its surface.

"_The Sharrion are in the complex,"_ Tim reported. _"I contacted them when you were out of contact for more than an hour."_

Cameron laughed out loud, even as Greer was staring at the tiny computer screen he held, his face white with horror. "What the fuck are they?" he moaned.

She let her lips settle into her best wicked grin. "Do you remember when you said it would be impossible for an alien race to find you and reclaim their property?" She gave him a moment to digest that, then went on, "Guess you were wrong, because here they come…"

Greer panicked. He fired.


	26. Chapter 26

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: same as always

Author's note: Did the last chapter get your attention? Heehee…I think there will be one more chapter. Thanks for coming along for the ride, and be alert for the sequel!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six 

Reflexes that Cameron had thought long gone kicked in.

One hand snapped out, pushing palm-first into House's chest to keep him from involuntarily moving. The other hand went up in front of them, between them and the gun.

Her mind reached out, her telekinesis doing what she wasn't even aware of until precious seconds later.

She used her power to bat the bullet aside as if she were shooing away an insect.

Cameron could actually "taste" the bullet in her mind: bitterly metallic with a hint of copper, the heat of the friction of its flight causing a slight burning sensation across her frontal lobe, as if someone had stroked her brain with a freshly-extinguished match.

The bullet smacked into the white tile wall near the shelves.

Before Greer could pull the trigger again, Cameron reached out with her mind once more, insinuating her power among the weapon's workings. It only took a simple mental twist, and the mechanism was damaged irrevocably.

Just to be on the safe side though, she snatched it away, flinging it into the far corner.

Only after Greer was disarmed, did she relax enough to reign her power back in. She turned to look at House, to see if he was all right.

He was looking at her with palpable awe.

It saddened her a little. She wanted him to respect her, not just be amazed at this display of her abilities.

"Very well done."

Cameron glanced over her shoulder at Elizabeth. She could sense the pride radiating from the older woman, and it warmed her enough to almost make her forget House's reaction. "Thanks."

"Do you see now?"

She turned her attention back to Andrew Greer. He was standing with his back against the glass window, staring at Cameron fearfully.

"Dr, House, don't you see what you're supporting?" Greer went on, spittle flying from his mouth. "These…people…can just roll over us with no regard to normal human beings! The only way to protect ourselves is to make sure no more of their kind are ever born!"

House didn't say anything. Cameron was distinctly aware of her hand, still pressed against his chest protectively. She could feel his heart pounding against it. He was still looking at her, the awe replaced by a calculating gaze that made her want to cringe. If she'd ever been afraid before, this was infinitely worse. Yes, she'd wanted him to respect her, as a doctor and as a Tomorrow Person. But what if what she'd just done – albeit to save their lives – tipped him against her? House had never really seen just how powerful she truly was. Would that make him listen to what Greer was saying now?

He pulled away from her, leaving her hand resting in the space where his body had been. She wanted to lower it, but something was preventing her. House stepped around her outstretched arm, limping toward Greer and examining him with a look that spoke volumes. It said, "You are an uninteresting piece of shit and I don't have to put up with you."

Cameron's heart eased its hard clenching. Her mouth curved upward in a knowing smile.

House's left hook spoke even louder.

The smile on her face began to seriously threaten the stability of her ears.

Greer actually squeaked in surprise as House's fist struck him in the jaw. He slid down the wall, his eyes fluttering shut as his ass hit the floor.

"Damn, shit, fuck, hell, son-of-a-BITCH!" he snarled, snapping his hand back and forth. He struck Greer's unresponsive leg with his cane for good measure.

"Let me see." Cameron reached out to take his hand.

He pulled away from her. "It's fine!"

"Quit being a baby and let me take a look!" She snared his hand in both of hers, examining it. Cameron used her fingers to probe gently, ignoring his hiss of pain at the touch. "Nothing broken, but it's going to swell up like a balloon." She surreptitiously poured a little of her own energy into the injury, to help in healing. "You're going to have fun explaining this at the hospital. Was it worth it?"

"Oh, yes. Condescending, evil _bastard._"

"He is that." She released his hand, suddenly very aware of having held it.

"If you're finished…" Both of them turned to Elizabeth. She was holding Greer's palm pilot; Cameron hadn't even been aware of her picking it up. "According to this, we're about to have company down here."

"Then maybe we should go and meet them," Cameron answered. "At least we should thank them for turning off the dampening field."

"I'm going to get to meet an _alien_?" House was practically bouncing up and down, the pain in his hand apparently forgotten.

"_Oh, God,"_ Cameron sent to Elizabeth, _"this might just set any form of relation with the Sharrion back centuries."_

"_Allison, you are bad…"_ came the amused reply. "Let's lock Greer in here," she said aloud.

"Good idea." House smacked him with his cane once more as they all filed into the airlock.

"That's not necessary, doctor," Elizabeth chided softly.

"Sure it is. Makes me feel better."

Cameron rolled her eyes, and kept silent.

Once outside, she used her telekinesis again, this time to jam the mechanism and prevent Greer from getting out. Then, together, they headed down the corridor, House on one side, Elizabeth on the other.

It felt really good.

The Sharrion were just exiting the elevator when they arrived.

The commander, Ur'harup, was with his men, wearing their usual armor and each holding an energy weapon. He held up his free hand to stop his men as he caught sight of the three of them approaching.

"Dr. Allison Cameron," he greeted her, his voice the same deep bubbling sound Cameron remembered so well.

"Commander Ur'harup," she greeted in return, bowing slightly. She introduced her companions, putting special emphasis on Elizabeth being an Ambassador for the Federation. "Thank you for answering the call."

"Thank _you_ for calling us," he returned. "I admit that I did have my doubts that you would."

"Umm…Cameron?" House asked in a stage whisper, "you can understand them?"

She glanced at him. The only word she could use to describe his expression was "gobsmacked." She had to admit, a part of her was enjoying it. "My telepathy allows my brain to translate." She didn't bother to add that it didn't work for every alien race.

"Cool," was his reply. "This is just so frickin' _cool_…"

Cameron wanted to laugh so badly she couldn't breathe. Of course, she'd been the same way with _her_ first alien contact, so she could hardly blame him for being completely blown away.

Should she or shouldn't she…? Oh, why not? _"Tim, can you send me a matter transporter belt with a translator attached?"_

"_Oh course, Allison. I shall be glad to."_

Cameron turned her attention back to the Sharrion commander. "You can collect your stolen property now. Thank you for trusting us enough to give us a chance."

The belt appeared in her hand as she spoke, surprising Ur'harup. She handed it to House, who slipped it on. "Is your companion also one of the Federation, Dr. Allison Cameron?" he inquired.

The muffled curse from House was enough to tell Cameron that the translator was working. She stifled a grin. "No, Commander. Dr. House is human, from Earth here."

"Is he one of those who stole our technology?" the Commander's voice grew rough with threat.

"Not at all," she hastened to correct him. "Dr. House is a colleague of mine, and was being held hostage down here. We came to rescue him."

"I see." The alien motioned his men forward. "Fan out and find what we have come for." His men obeyed. "And the ones responsible?"

"_They're going to find Greer,"_ Cameron replied silently. _"How are we going to explain him?"_

"_Tell the truth, of course."_ Elizabeth took a closer step toward the Sharrion. "One of those you're looking for is locked in one of the rooms down the hallway."

Ur'harup gurgled. Cameron translated that as a laugh. "Then you have doubly lived up to your word. You have proved yourselves to be honorable beings."

"_Is this the right thing to do?"_ Cameron asked her companion.

_"We can't try Greer in a human court. It's either turn him over to the Federation, or the Sharrion. Since the Sharrion are the wronged party here…"_

She accepted Elizabeth's response with a single nod. Of course, she was right. Turning Greer over to the Sap authorities wouldn't make a damn bit of difference. Chances were, Greer and his ilk wouldn't serve a day in prison for what they'd done. In fact, they'd most likely be called heroes for their advances on behalf of the human race…if it were even understood just what they'd done to achieve such advances in the first place.

"His name is Andrew Greer," Elizabeth went on audibly. "He's but one of those involved. He, himself, isn't one of those who in actuality stole your property, but it is now in his possession."

"According to Sharrion law," Ur'harup claimed, "that makes him as guilty as those who committed the original theft."

"You should also be aware that there are others here on Earth who were involved. I should like to have time to find those people and also bring them to justice as well."

The commander regarded Elizabeth closely, then nodded. "That is agreeable. We only ask that we be given our due."

"We will gladly share all the information the Federation gathers, and to make any guilty party available to Sharrion law."

"On behalf of my people, Ambassador Elizabeth, I thank you." Ur'harup bowed deeply.

There was a sudden, explosive noise down the corridor. Cameron spun, and was in time to witness seeing a couple of Sharrion troopers enter the lab where Greer had been left. They pulled the struggling human out of the room, and back toward the group at the elevator.

"You have to help me!" Greer was positively blubbering. "You can't let these…aliens… take me!"

"You'll find that we can," Elizabeth answered sternly. "You've broken Sharrion law. It's up to them to decide what your punishment will be."

"I demand asylum with the Galactic Federation!"

"You won't get it," Cameron snapped. "You've threatened genocide on a member race."

"Plus you're a scabby little asshole," House drawled. "I think the Federation has better taste than to let you in."

Greer licked his dry lips. "Look, I have information you might want – "

"I'm sure when the investigators get here, they can discover for themselves whatever you know," Elizabeth replied. She dismissed Greer, turning back to the Sharrion. "Commander Ur'harup, if I might ask a favor of you?"

"I am at your service, Ambassador Elizabeth."

"I don't want the Saps to be able to regain access of this place. If you and your men wouldn't mind destroying all the exits before you leave…"

"We shall do as you ask. We can annihilate the entire complex if you desire."

"No, we'll need to keep this place as intact as possible for the investigators. There are so many things we still need to know about what's gone on here."

"I understand. And, again, I wish to thank you, Dr. Allison Cameron, and Dr. Gregory House for the return of our property." Ur'harup bowed once more, then motioned to his troops.

Cameron and her companions stood aside as the Sharrion departed, with their technology and with the terrified Greer. "I'd still like to know who blew up the aboveground complex," she replied.

"And who tipped off the Sharrion," House added.

"We might never know," Elizabeth answered them. "It's entirely possible that, whoever it was, was killed in the actual explosion."

"They could have escaped," Cameron mused.

"Hell, they could've been alien for all we know!" House exclaimed. Then he looked surprised. "Did I just say that?"

Cameron snickered. "Yes, you did."

"You know what I'm really worried about, in this whole affair?"

"No, House. What?"

"That this is some sort of delusion and I'm actually living in a straitjacket somewhere."

"Don't worry about that," Cameron snorted. "If you were going to end up in an asylum, it would have happened long before now."

Elizabeth laughed. "I do believe that's Allison's version of 'welcome to my world'."

House's own laugh echoed through the white corridor long after they jaunted home.


	27. Chapter 27

Face From the Past

Author: Milady Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own either House or the Tomorrow People…

Author's note: Well, it's been a really fun ride with you. Hopefully you'll keep reading and reviewing this, and I'm going to start posting the sequel in about a week. It has a pretty lurid title, so I don't think you'll be able to miss it! Thanks for everyone's support; I wasn't sure how this story would be accepted since it was such an odd crossover. But you've all been marvelous!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven 

"I understand I have you to thank for Tim contacting the Sharrion."

Cameron leaned against the doorjamb of John's hospital room, smiling at her friend. He just kept improving; she could really feel him present in her mind now, and while it still wasn't as strong as she remembered, it was getting clearer by the hour.

He smiled at her. "Allison! Then everything turned out all right?"

She entered, shutting the door behind her. "As you well know, John."

"Only through us," Elena replied, from her chair on the opposite side of the bed. "We've been very careful, I promise."

Cameron chuckled. "You know, I did feel your oh-so-subtle hand in our rescue, John, even before Tim told me."

"It just made sense to inform the Sharrion as to where their stolen technology was." He was sounding very smug indeed. "How is your Dr. House?"

Why did everyone call him "her" Dr. House? "He's fine. Still boggling about meeting an actual alien, though. I think he would have followed the Sharrion back to their ship if it meant he could get up close and personal with one."

"First contact is always an interesting time."

"You're not far wrong," Paul piped up. He was leaning in the corner, smiling widely. "Welcome back, Allie."

She smiled back. "House is signing the release papers now, and we should be ready to get out of here in a little while."

"Then Paul and I have things to do back at the Lab." With that, Elena stood. She linked arms with her fellow TP. "See you there. Are you coming too, Allison?"

"Of course I am! I'll see you then."

"See ya!" With a cheery wave, both of them jaunted away.

Leaving Cameron alone with John.

"That was a little abrupt," she observed. She took Elena's place in the chair. "Your oh-so-subtle work again?"

"I did want to talk to you privately, yes."

"You couldn't wait until we were back at the Lab?"

"I hardly think we'll get any privacy there."

He was probably right, of course. They'd be hip-deep in Tomorrow People, plus various visitors from the Trig as well as at least one healer who'd consented to come and assess John's condition. And if it were necessary to move him…well, this was as good a chance as they were going to get.

"Did you know," John began, "that your mother has kept in contact with me over the years?"

Cameron's eyes widened. She hadn't expected to hear that, let alone have the conversation opened in that way. "No, I didn't."

"She did." He shifted a little, the better to look at her. "She would keep me informed of what you were up to. I…knew how you'd internalized your powers to the extent that you'd forgotten you had them."

"She always did like you, you know." Cameron tried to brush it off.

"I…still remember your last words to me."

"Please, John," Cameron blushed, "I wish you'd just forget I even said anything. I was young, and really stupid, and I didn't mean any of it. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course you did mean it…at the time. But that's all water under the bridge, Allison. There's no need to ask for forgiveness."

She sat in silence, digesting that. Finally, she asked, "So, what else did my mother tell you?"

"She told me about your marriage…and your loss. I am so sorry for that. I wanted to be there for you, but I thought it best…"

"I wish you could have been there, too." Tears prickled hr eyes at his admission. Everything she'd been through in her life might have been so much easier with his support.

"Although," he brightened, "I did actually attend your graduation from medical school. So did Danielle and Terry."

Cameron's chest warmed at the memory of the other two Tomorrow People who'd been in their small group. "And how are they?"

John chuckled. "Well, Danielle's accent hasn't improved, despite all attempts get it under control."

She joined his laugh. "Does she still read the Tarot?"

"Oh, yes. I've tried to get her to stop, but you know how she is…"

"I remember." And she did. Danielle had been like a sister to her. "And Terry?"

"Both he and Danielle have a house in Florida now."

"You mean they're together?" Cameron was practically bouncing up and down in her chair. She'd always rooted for them, they'd been perfect together.

"Their relationship is…rather odd, I must admit. I'm sure you'll see for yourself."

"I plan to."

John's face turned serious. "I was going to come see you after my work at Intellex."

"I know. Tim told me."

"Would my appearance have been welcome?"

She snorted. "It would have been a lot more welcome, instead of how I saw you again! Are you ever going to learn to take back-up with you?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting an explosion to nearly kill me, you know."

"No one ever does, do they? Although being a Tomorrow Person is a dangerous life to lead."

One side of his mouth went up in a self-deprecating smile. "You'd think I'd take that into consideration after all this time."

"I'm afraid if you hadn't learned that lesson by now…"

"I never will." He went serious again. "Allison, I know you have your life now, and I know you want to live it. I just don't want to become strangers again."

"Not going to happen, I promise." She leaned over and touched the fingers that protruded from the cast. "You're stuck with me now."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Cameron squeezed those fingers. "Look, I'm not going to become a full-time member of the "Defenders of the Earth" again, John, but I will be there if you absolutely need me. House has already said he'd cover for me."

"Allison, about Dr. House…just what are your feelings for him?"

She wanted to tell him it was none of his business. But she couldn't. "I don't know," she confessed. "House is…House. He's not easy to compartmentalize. He's the best damn doctor I've ever met, I do know that. And despite him being an asshole and a jerk, I want to keep working for him. I want to learn from him."

He was looking at her, as if attempting to read her. She met his gaze squarely, deliberately opening her mind to him despite not wanting to tax the recovery of his powers.

Cameron let John see it all, everything she'd ever felt about Gregory House. She let him discover every emotion she'd ever experienced concerning House, no matter how personal.

It was much simpler than trying to explain.

John eventually broke the contact, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. "I…see why you're so confused."

"Are you all right?" she asked, worried for him.

"Just a bit of headache," he replied, lowering his hand and smiling at her.

"I'm not putting him in danger again, if I can avoid it." And she wasn't. She'd been so afraid for him, knowing that he'd walked into Intellex even knowing what he could have faced. "He might be the smartest Sap I know, but he's still a Sap. This life isn't for him."

"Nor for you, I reckon."

"Nor for me…at least unless it's an emergency. Then, all you have to do is call, and I'll come. I promise that. I'm not running away from being a Tomorrow Person anymore, John, but I won't let it take over again."

"I understand, Allison. You'll always be welcome in the Lab."

"I'd better be, since I plan on being there as often as I can!"

They shared another laugh. This felt right, and natural, and for yet another time Cameron wondered how she could have given up being his friend. Well, it had seemed to make sense, once.

"I suppose I should call Mom, and let her know we're speaking again," she said, sighing.

"Yes, you should. She never gave up on you, you know…on your taking your life back."

"Obviously not, if she kept in contact with you all these years."

"Your mother is a very stubborn woman. I can see where her daughter gets it from."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Cameron called.

It was Chase on the other side. "I've brought the discharge papers and there's a rolling bed to take your friend out on, Cameron."

"Thanks." She took the chance to introduce her fellow "duckling" to John. "We'll need some help to get him transferred to the bed."

"Got some orderlies on the way."

"Thanks again, Chase."

"You're welcome." He brought the paperwork over to for her to sign. Cameron did so with a flourish, handing them back. If she hadn't been looking directly at him, she would have missed the look on his face.

It was awe.

And then Chase was gone, leaving the room and closing the door behind him, leaving Cameron confused by what she'd seen.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I'm…not sure." She turned her attention back to her friend. "Looks like we're finally going to get you out of here then."

"I'll be glad to go home. Your hospital is nice, but it's a little too quiet around here for my liking."

Cameron let out another laugh, forgetting Chase's strange look in her enjoyment of the joke.

"By the way, Allison…would you mind explaining something to me?"

"Sure. If I can."

"Just what did you mean by "Defenders of the Earth"?"

Cameron thought if she laughed any more, she'd hurt herself.

The End – for now…


End file.
